Burritos and Tequila
by Loid
Summary: GrimmIchi oneshot collection.
1. Honey

* * *

AN : Who is ready for six pages of some pure smut?

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo had no idea what had gotten into him. Blood was running down his face, stinging his eyes and leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. Wait, was that even his blood? He didn't know anymore, he had bit the bastard's lip the second they descended on his own.

One second, he had been fighting with the devil of a man standing over him and the next they were locked in a completely different type of war. The teal haired monster flipped his zanpakutou away from the boy's body and into the soft ground, discarding it to pursue his own carnal thoughts. Ichigo had been left with Zangetsu pressed against the intruder's throat, completely baffled as the man grabbed the back of his skull and smashed their lips together violently.

Furious and confused, Ichigo bit down on the Espada's lips, drawing both blood and an excited moan from the beast.

"Fuck, you already know what I like," Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo's eyes widened as his lips were swallowed again, this time in a fury of tongues and teeth. Why did this feel so right? Why did this, this abomination, make his body jolt and his blood burn? He wasn't gay, he knew he wasn't.

Thoughts raced as Ichigo's eyes rolled backward and his hand let Zangetsu fall toward the ground. Raking his hands up the man's back, he shuddered slightly as he felt the scar gouged deep into his flesh.

"Admiring your work, boy?" the Arrancar hissed through clenched teeth before pushing his lips to the soft flesh of Ichigo's neck. Fire raced around the shinigami as he was pushed into a brick wall of some building in some alley. All thoughts of protest were lost as Grimmjow grabbed the meat of his ass with greed and drug the sharp points of his teeth across the ruddy skin.

"Unf, Grimmjow," Ichigo managed to spit out as a hand dipped dangerously close to his growing arousal.

"What do you want me to do," the man half asked, half commanded.

The boy had no idea, he'd never done anything like that before. "I... I don't know," he muttered.

"You aren't stupid," the breath came in his ear, "tell me what you want." Ichigo groaned out in suppressed agony again as his cock was grabbed with strong hands.

"Something, anything," he moaned into the man's ear, grimacing slightly as the man's bone fragment pulled across his cheek.

"Do you want me to suck your dick?" The words sounded filthy as they were processed in his mind. Disgusting, sordid, and foul, but suddenly so very appealing.

"Yes," the boy gasped as nails raked his chest in an attempt to rip the cloth away.

"Do you want my cock?"

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say no. "Yes!"

"Do you want me to fuck you, my little whore?"

"Please!" Anything to calm the fire raging through every inch of his body. The sash was torn from his hakama as the man continued to flood his mouth with a mixture of saliva, blood and sweat. Calloused fingers surrounded the boy's completely hard dick and Grimmjow grinned as if he was getting more excitement from the situation than Ichigo possibly could.

The shinigami shuddered involuntarily as Grimmjow ran his thumb across this tip of his member, moving it in languorously slow circles, teasing and testing the boy with every movement. Ichigo cried out as the man jerked at his cock quickly, the sensation growing as precum dripped across his thick fingers.

Ichigo moaned with annoyance when the fervor stopped suddenly and the hands moved to dig into his back. "Why are you stopping?" he pleaded as a body pressed against his entire length.

"I'm trying to decide if I want to make you come over and over, or just tease you until you come so hard you won't even know your own fucking name," Grimmjow moaned into Ichigo's ear, sending shivers through his entire body. "What do you want?"

"I want to come," Ichigo muttered, his thoughts drowned out completely by his lackadaisical need to release all the pent up tension.

"Again and again?"

"Fuck, yes," Ichigo moaned. Seconds later, he yelled out in excitement as he watched the man open his mouth and, holy shit, was it possible to fit that much in there? And oh God, he was still going, slamming it down his throat, pushing passed that gag reflex. Ichigo stared down with wide eyes as he vanished completely in the man, wondering just how it was possible to make the situation any better.

And then, of course, the real fun began. Ichigo let a deep, guttural moan rip through the night as Grimmjow began sliding his cock down his throat and back out again. Faster and more violent the pushes came until Ichigo yanked at the back of the man's head, desperate to keep the feeling as long as he could. However, all attempts were in vain when Grimmjow simply flipped his tongue across the tip of his throbbing dick as his hands moved expertly around the shaft.

Spots, where had Ichigo seen these spots before? The only time he usually saw them is when he woke up from a wet dream or jerked himself in the shower. Oh shit, was he going to-

"Fuck, warn me when you are gonna do that," Grimmjow said with annoyance as he ran the back of his hand across his mouth to wipe away the semen that just couldn't manage to stay behind his lips. "I'll just have to punish you a bit, won't I?"

Ichigo moaned in both disgust and want as Grimmjow pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, forcing him to taste himself. Sweat and saline flooded his mouth at the same time something began working it's way toward his entrance. Ichigo cried out in a sudden burst of heat as Grimmjow slipped a finger inside, colliding with the bundle of nerves almost instantly.

"God, you are such a fucking slut," the Espada hissed into the Shinigami's ear. "Look at you, getting hard again already."

"Shut the – ungh - fuck up," Ichigo muttered between gasps as Grimmjow moved inside him slowly. Fire racing through his limbs as another finger was added, and yet another, prepping, prodding, invading, pleasuring.

Grimmjow smiled as the boy wrapped a leg around his thigh to allow better access. "Do you want something bigger?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Ichigo moaned, suddenly realized he could have more.

"You are so tight though," Grimmjow laughed, "if you get me good and ready, this won't be so hard on you."

His brain shifting into a different gear, Ichigo knew exactly what the Espada meant. Ripping the sash from the still fully clothed man's hakama, the boy almost gasped as the robes pooled at the ground and his erection stood waiting.

"I don't think I can get all that in like you did earlier," Ichigo muttered, his innocence shining through at that moment.

"And if you keep up this naïve act, you won't have too, now hurry the fuck up," Grimmjow hissed, his impatience growing.

Ichigo collapsed to his knees and took the cock in his hands. Slowly at first, he began licking and tasting the man as if it could actually have a decent flavor. He slammed it's hard flesh into his mouth as far as he could, stopping just before he began gagging. Just as he reached that point, Grimmjow held his head still, not letting him move his throbbing sex in or out. Saliva dripped down the boy's chin and tears instinctively spotted his eyes as Ichigo stared up at the man, wondering just what he was supposed to be doing.

"Yeah, you are too much for me, let's do this already," Grimmjow groaned as soon as he glanced down at the cock filled mouth. Ichigo wiped away the spit and precum as he stood up and leaned heavily against the wall, panting for the breath he hadn't been getting. The Espada grabbed the boy's thigh and yanked it upward, giving him very little time to acclimate to the situation before burying himself completely into the soft flesh. Ichigo cried out in pain as he man pushed further and deeper, his whole body becoming numb as he seemed to thrust for eternity.

Grimmjow dug his short nails into the Ichigo's thigh and rested his head on the boy's shoulder before speaking, "Hurts?"

"Pretty fucking bad," Ichigo muttered as a streak of sweat ran down his jaw.

"It won't get better until we keep going," the teal haired man muttered, pulling back out of the boy slowly.

"Are you just lying to me?"

"I can't enjoy myself unless you are at least pretending to love riding my cock," he grinned.

"Then fuck me," Ichigo grimaced as he felt the hard member move to fill him back up. "Fuck me hard and fast and call me a fucking slut over and over until neither of us can remember our name."

"I'm going to love pounding this ass, you are such a fucking whore," Grimmjow spat before slamming back into the boy.

It was the strangest feeling Ichigo had ever felt, but why did it feel so right? That feeling of being nearly empty and then completely full time and time again as he was fucked by a man whom he had been determined to kill.

Grimmjow dropped the boy to his feet and pulled away only long enough to turn him around and bend him over before diving into his body again. Ichigo had one hand planted on the wall in front of him for support while the other clawed at the hip behind him. "Fuck, harder," he moaned, glancing back to meet the blue eyes staring holes into his back. The Espada's hand reached up and tangled itself through his orange locks, dragging his face at a jarring angle as he shuddered with each stroke of that hard cock against his prostate.

Ichigo moved his hand from Grimmjow's hip to his own weeping member, desperate for release. Just as his fingers grazed the skin, his hand was ripped away and held tightly behind his back.

"You can't come until I say you can," the man grunted, changing the pace from short and quick to long and deep. Ichigo twisted under the sudden change, needing the constant movement if he was going to get off again.

"Fuck, please," he moaned, pleasure still pumping through him.

"You little fucking whore, you'll do as I say," Grimmjow hissed into his ear as he tightened his grip around the boy's wrist.

An involuntary spasm ripped through Ichigo's body as the man slammed his dick into his nerves harder and longer, leaving the ache at an almost sickening level.

"Please," Ichigo began begging when he felt his cock practically quiver.

"Please what."

"Let me come."

"I'll never just let you come, whore," Grimmjow let his words slither from the bottom of his throat as he continued to pound into the boy violently.

"Fine, make me come," Ichigo moaned, "I really don't think it will take much now."

"Is that so?" Grimmjow smirked as he clamped his hand down around Ichigo's throbbing dick and got a response almost immediately. Without even moving his fingers a fraction of an inch, Ichigo twisted and moaned under his body, pushing his own release further. Grimmjow grabbed the boy around the chest and pulled him upward, forcing his chest against Ichigo's back. "Tell me what you are," the Arrancar growled into the Shinigami's ear.

Ichigo moaned out in response, trying desperately to move against the hand still around his dick. "I'm a fucking slut," he choked out finally.

"Who's slut are you?" Grimmjow smiled, pumping at the boy's erection painfully slow.

"Ungh, don't fucking stop," Ichigo cursed as his body twisted. He almost cried out in agony when the man stopped moving his hands again.

"No, I asked who's fucking whore you were?" he said as he ran his tongue up the shell of the boy's ear.

"God, your's, I'm your whore," Ichigo cried out as the hot breath crept down his neck, "Please let me finish!"

Grimmjow let go of the boy completely and grabbed his hips tightly, digging into him as deep as he could possibly manage. "Finish yourself, disgusting harlot."

Ichigo let one set of his fingers dig into the man's thigh as he finally began to give his aching member what it needed. Every time Grimmjow's cock pushed back inside him, he pushed back the urge to let everything go, desperate to keep the feeling for as long as he could. It didn't take him long at all before he knew there wasn't any stopping his release anymore.

"I'm going to come," Ichigo grunted out, his movement becoming jerky and uncoordinated.

"Say my name when you come," the teal haired Espada commanded as he continued to fuck the shinigami from behind.

Spots, those spots again. Always white spots, always following the movement of his eyes. Ichigo tried to stop jerking at his dick to maintain the feeling, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He was done, it had been building and tempting him for far too long. Grimmjow reached around and pressed their bodies together again, the skin against skin a sudden facilitation to the release.

"Are you going to come, boy?" he hissed into Ichigo's ear.

"Unf, fuck, yes," he breathed throatily.

"Say my name."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned out of the bottom of his chest as his body jerked.

"Again," he commanded.

"Ah, fuuuck, Grimm! Shit, I'm coming, Grimmjow." Was he coming? He couldn't tell, the extreme amount of pleasure had been running together for too long. He could only imagine the sticky substance running across his hand was his release.

"Oh, fuck, my little whore, keeping moaning my name like that," the teal haired man growled, his hand covering Ichigo's dripping cock with need.

"Grimm, come in me," Ichigo groaned, his head still foggy from his own release. He felt it then, as Grimmjow drove into him once more and pushed his face into the boy's shoulder. The heat that seemed to fill him up, burning Ichigo as he slowly came down from the high of fighting then fucking and then a strange combination of the two.

They stood in the alley, heaving for breath, still intertwined in each other for what seemed like eternity. Finally, as the heat vanished and the cool night whipped across their sweat stained bodies, Grimmjow let himself slip out of Ichigo with a string of semen. The shinigami made a terrible face as the result of their interaction ran down the insides of his legs, more disgusting than satisfying.

Slowly, Grimmjow stepped back into his hakama, struggling to get his land legs back. He leaned against the wall as Ichigo pulled his jacket back on, shrugging his shoulders until the fabric was even along his back. Their eyes met suddenly and a sadistic smile ripped across Grimmjow's face. He moved Ichigo against the wall and ran their bodies together before pressing his lips against the boy's ear.

"I'll be back for you, my beautiful whore."

* * *

AN : Oh wow, I'm sweating a little. Keke.

Reviiiiiew. Please?


	2. The Lockup

BEFORE YOU BEGIN: I'm having a lot of people getting confused. These are oneshots. I MAY write an additional chapters to one or two of these, but for the most part when you get to the end, it's the end.

* * *

Theme : 18. The Lockup

Genre : Lemon

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : M (It's a lemon, people.)

Disclaimer : Don't own Bleach. Do own the manga though.

* * *

Captured. He had allowed himself to be captured by the enemy, and now he was in their territory. Thoughts, images and memories flashed through his fractured mind as he sat in the dark, chained to the wall. 

He remembered the second he could no longer feel the omnipotent presence of his previous captor. A smile had crept across his face as he laid the damp sand. The white grit was stained deep crimson as his eyes slowly began to fail. But it didn't matter anymore, the one they all worshiped was dead. He could finally go back to living a free life.

"Is this the last one?" a voice came from above him. He had strained to see the owner of the voice, but could only see two silhouettes cast against the bright sun.

"Yeah, I can't tell you why, but I saved him from one of his superiors killing him," a voice stated calmly.

Grimmjow watched as the figure to the left crouched down beside him. Bright orange hair, where had he seen that before? "Well, gather him up and bring him along, the Twelfth Division will more than likely want him for research," a bored voice reached his ears.

His limbs were already on fire. He could no longer feel any of his extremities, and his left arm was failing faster than the right. Probably had something to do with the blood pouring out of it. He stared up at the orange haired silhouette as it slowly began to move closer to him.

"Up you go," Grimmjow heard the voice say. Suddenly, he was no longer laying in the sand. His face was no longer sitting in damp, bloody muck, and his entire body was almost relieved as the marginal amount of blood remaining in him rushed back into his feet.

"Fuck you are heavy," the voice muttered. Grimmjow began to panic as he was pushed up and over something thick and toned. A shoulder, he knew it was a shoulder. He was draped over someone's shoulder. He winced as blood poured out of his open wound and across his face.

"Come on, I've just gotten the portal open," the second voice commanded. He groaned in pain as his body began shifting.

* * *

A bright light pierced the Espada's vision suddenly. "Ow, shit," he cursed as he attempted to pull his arm up to shield the sudden attack. His arm only made it halfway to his face before a clacking noise was heard and the chain stopped his hand from moving any further. 

"You feeling any better?" a voice asked him.

Grimmjow remained silent as his eyes slowly adjusted to the white light blaring across the room. As his eyes adjusted to the intrusion, the man standing before him came into view.

"What are you doing here, Shinigami?" he spat.

"Just wondering if you are doing any better," Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow remained silent as the Shinigami slowly closed the door, trapping him in the room. "You know, Inoue was down here every day for a week, healing you up."

"I didn't ask for anyone's charity."

"No one said you did," Ichigo said as he walked over to the Espada and reached into his pocket. "She just thinks that she owes you something."

"Why are you here," Grimmjow asked slowly.

Ichigo crouched down beside the fallen arrancar and grabbed his wrist. "Just thought you would like some company down here."

"I don't want it from you."

The strawberry smiled as he shoved a key into the lock and snapped the cuff open. "You know, Grimmjow, you and I aren't that different."

"Bullshit."

Ichigo smiled, "No really. Think about it. Rukia and I were talking about this the other day, and I have to admit, she had a point," he continued as he stood up and stepped over the man slumped on the floor. "We both fight blindly for the things that matter most to us."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Fucking stupid, I don't fight for anything except the fact that it is fun."

"You see, you fight blindly because that is what matters most to you," Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and popped the other cuff off. Grimmjow immediately began rubbing his hands over the raw skin around his wrists. "But we both know that isn't the only reason you fight."

"You know nothing about me, Shinigami," the hollow hissed.

Ichigo laughed quietly. "You fight for your pride, and that is why we are the same person." He slowly stood up from the Espada's side and walked toward the closed door. "If you do anything stupid, I'll come and kill you myself. I was only given permission to let you out of your restraints because there really is no where for you to go."

Grimmjow winced away from the light as the door ripped open and the Shinigami vanished from sight. He stood on shaky legs and paced to the far corner of the room. Sliding down the wall, he set his forehead on the white washed plaster and sighed.

The shinigami was right.

* * *

Grimmjow watched as he paced around the dark room with his hand on his chin. 

"So, Grimmjow, you will never guess what I learned today," Ichigo said as he finally came to a stop.

The Espada grumbled.

"You and Nel are the last remaining Espada. They are still working on the specifics, but it would seem that you two are the last remaining Arrancar, period," Ichigo said with a bored complexion.

"Why the hell would I care?" Grimmjow asked as he slowly stood up. "It's not like I can get out of here to go meet with my best friend forever and sip tea in the desert moon light."

Ichigo shot him a look filled with venom, "Don't talk back, I just thought you would be interested."

"Yeah, I don't really give a fuck."

"That is all you had to say in the first place," Ichigo spat.

"But it is so much more fun to get a rise out of you," Grimmjow said with a sadistic smirk. He suddenly felt his back plastered against the wall and a fist balled up in his jacket as Ichigo slammed him against the wall.

"Don't screw with me, Arrancar. I can end you right now."

"Yeah, but you won't, I'm not your prisoner, now am I?" Grimmjow asked, still smiling. The fist on his chest slowly un-tightened and his feet slid back onto the floor as Ichigo stared bullets into him.

"No, you aren't."

"Good boy," Grimmjow said as he patted the orange haired teenager on the head like a dog. He swatted the hand away with force.

"Why do you come down here every single day, Shinigami?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo peered at him through the dark. A deafening silence filled the room as Ichigo attempted to make up some sort of excuse.

Grimmjow let out a laugh and grabbed the shinigami by the back of his brightly colored hair. "You want this, don't you," he hissed into the boy's ear, pressing their bodies together with force.

Ichigo paled as he shoved a hand between them and pushed against the hollow's chest. "Hardly, you are disgusting."

"And you are a liar," Grimmjow whispered, letting his breath trace across the teenager's ear. A noticeable shiver ran through his body as the teal haired man yanked back on the boy's hair and bit down lightly on the paper thin skin.

Ichigo shook his head and pushed the body away from his own quickly before he could betray himself anymore. Grimmjow laughed as the boy walked from the room, gently fidgeting his hair back into place.

* * *

He was laying on the cool floor with his arm draped over his eyes when he felt it. The all to familiar reitsu headed toward his cell. 

He didn't move his arm as the door pulled open and the room filled with bright light momentarily before the door shut again. "You shouldn't be down here, shinigami," Grimmjow muttered as he felt the room go dark again. "Captain High-and-Mighty could catch you at any second," he mocked.

Grimmjow smiled as he felt the figure sit down beside him. He moved his arm and watched the teenager lean against the wall and stare at the ceiling.

"So, why are you here this time?" the Espada asked sarcastically.

"I have no idea," came the quiet reply.

"Oh don't give me that shit, you fucking know good and well why you are down here," Grimmjow grinned as he pushed himself upright.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered as he turned his face away from the hollow.

The sadistic grin returned to the blueberry's face as he grabbed the side of Ichigo's head and shoved him to the floor. Grimmjow wasted absolutely no time as he snaked his way between the teenager's legs and crushed their lips together violently. The strawberry ran his hand up the Espada's arm, over his shoulder and into his hair as the gradual assault on his senses began. He fell into them completely, ignoring the voice screaming at him from the back of his skull. He knew it was wrong, but why the hell would be turn down such a perfect fantasy?

The Hollow shifted his hips downward and received a sudden gasp from the Vizard laying under him. He licked his lips slowly before he pressed them against the soft skin behind Ichigo's ear. A small moan rang through the room as the Shinigami hooked his leg around the Espada's and ran a hand across the length of his back. Grimmjow smirked and began to pull at the teenager's offensive clothing. Pushing their lips together again, Grimmjow let himself growl quietly as the boy bit down on his bottom lip and pulled slightly.

The teal haired man laughed as he straightened his back and glanced down at the half naked innocence laying in front of him. He grabbed at the sash slid through Ichigo's pants as he leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear, "You are never going to want anyone else after this," he muttered as he bit at Ichigo's ear. The shinigami gasped quietly as Grimmjow ripped the white cloth from his waist and pulled his pants off in one quick movement.

Ichigo wanted to scream out as a hand clamped down around his member firmly. But he allowed his eyes to slide back into his head and kept his mouth screwed shut. The Espada skillfully pumped in tune with their kisses as the teenager whimpered against his lips. Grimmjow caught himself moments before groaning as the shinigami sunk his fingernails into the soft flesh of his back. With every movement the boy made under his body, Grimmjow could feel himself getting harder and harder, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on the task at hand.

The orange haired shinigami groaned in annoyance as the Hollow lifted his body and began running a slow trail of wet kisses down his pale chest. Ichigo managed to let out half a loud moan as the Arrancar ran his tongue along his entire length. A heavily calloused hand shot out of nowhere and covered Kurosaki's mouth before his moans managed to wake the dead. Hot breath ran across his erection as the Espada slowly began to swallow the teenager. Ichigo raised his hand from his side and grabbed at the blue hair hovering over his dick, urging him to move faster.

Grimmjow grinned through his mouthful and moved his hand from the Shinigami's mouth. Just as Ichigo began to moan again, the hollow shoved two of his fingers into his mouth roughly. Almost instinctively, the teenager began sucking on the sudden intrusion as Grimmjow pulled down on his jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. Ichigo stared down at the grinning blue haired savage as he engulfed the boy to the hilt. The shinigami let loose a groan through the Espada's fingers as he tore their gaze apart and arced his back slightly.

The Arrancar pulled his dripping fingers out of the boy's mouth and ran them down his thigh and teased his entrance slowly. Ichigo was seeing stars as he felt the fingers slowly penetrate his body, probing and rubbing inside him. Grimmjow groaned as the shinigami bucked under his touch and pulled his mouth away from the soft skin it had been wrapped around.

"Over," the hollow commanded as he yanked at the sash wound through his hakama. Perched on his knees, he watched as the boy developed a confused look on his face but obeyed what he was told. Grimmjow laughed as the white fabric constricting him fell around his knees and pooled on the floor. There was no point in taking them off all the way, he was just going to have to put them back on soon anyway.

He draped his body over the back of the shinigami and pressed his lips across his ears, "If you don't keep quiet, I will fucking gag you, understand?"

Ichigo half nodded in agreement. Good enough of a reply for the Sixth Espada. He wrapped an arm around the timid orange haired teenager and ran his hand down the length of his erection. Grimmjow gathered up the saliva and precum and pumped his own shaft several times in an attempt to half ass some lube. Ichigo shivered as the Arrancar's head slowly teased his entrance. Grimmjow wrapped his hand around the Shinigami's mouth as he shoved into the boy hard and quick.

Ichigo felt like he was being ripped in half and let out something that was half scream and half moan, which was only partially muffled by the hand binding his mouth shut. He gasped out in pain as the arrancar pulled on the back of his orange hair, yanking him into a more upright position. Hot breath ran across his ear as the hollow began to hiss into his ear. "I told you to shut the fuck up," Grimmjow spat as he reached down and picked up the white sash that had been weaved through the black hakama the shinigami always wore. Kurosaki tried to protest as the Espada pulled the cloth tight around his head.

The blue haired Arrancar let a small laugh escape his throat as the boy moaned against the restrictive fabric. The teenager topped over haphazardly and shoved his face into the floor. It looked wildly uncomfortable, but he had already began to shift impatiently against the Hollow, almost as if he was begging with his body. Eager to oblige, Grimmjow began slowly thrusting deeper into the moaning shinigami.

Ichigo knew he was letting out a small whimper every time the Espada pressed his cock into his sweet spot. A smile traced across Grimmjow's face as the young shinigami reached down and began jerking himself off, letting out a sharp moan each time the other pressed into his body. The boy muttered some inaudible sentence of words that were blocked out by the cloth wrapped through his mouth. With each thrust into the teenager under him, Grimmjow could feel himself coming closer to the edge. He reached down and yanked the fabric out of Kurosaki's mouth, desperate to hear the moans ripping out of his mouth.

Ichigo heard his voice rip through the room the second the restricting fabric was pulled from his dry mouth. He forced his eyes open and glanced back at the Arrancar behind him. Hands were tightening around his narrow hips as stars slowly crept across his vision and his eyes rolled back. "God, Grimm-" he half moaned, half panted as Grimmjow pressed his dick into Ichigo's nerves with skill. The shinigami yelled out in release as the sudden sensation ripped through his body. With a sadistic smirk plastered on his features, the Espada shoved into the boy several more times before he came deep inside.

Unable to move, Ichigo shivered as the sculpted hollow pulled himself out with a squishing noise. Suddenly empty, the Vaizard realized how difficult moving was going to be and stayed perched in his open position. Grimmjow flopped onto his back beside Ichigo and laid his arm across his eyes as he scratched at the scar across his chest.

"Ya know," the Espada began as he hiked his hakama back on with one hand, "Ya called me God a minute ago."

Ichigo slid his body face down on the floor and glanced at the man through one eye, "I probably would have called a cat God if it could do that," he slurred, suddenly wondering if Yoruichi could do anything close to what he just went through.

"Either way, you had better get dressed, dumbass," Grimmjow said through the dark.

"Not yet, can't move."

Grimmjow laughed triumphantly, "Yeah, well, unless you want Captain High-and-Mighty seeing your white ass, I'd get moving."

With an irritated and highly painful moan, Ichigo rolled over and reached for the pieces to his shinigami garb. Just as he was tying the now saliva dampened sash back into his hakama, the door ripped open. Both occupants of the room winced away from the light as the long haired Sixth Captain walked into the room and glared at both of them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said uncoloredly, "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo rose from the floor with every intent to leave the room without a fuss. but just as he straightened his limbs and took a step, a searing pain shot down his legs and up into his ribs, earning a shocked gasp from his lips.

"Absolutely nothing," he wheezed as he grabbed at his back, trying not to make a scene before Byakuya. "Just down here trying to obtain information without resorting to the usual methods."

Grimmjow moved his arm and peered at the boy through one eye. The strawberry had pressed a hand against his hunched back and was limping from the room slowly. "Ice pack and some ibuprofen will make that go away quicker," the Espada called after the boy sarcastically as he vanished around the corner.

Ichigo stood quietly outside the door and eavesdropped on the conversation. "You are to be transferred to the Twelfth Squad barracks in three hours," Kuchiki said as he stared at the Espada sprawled out on the floor. Sky blue eyes met cold black as the Captain continued to talk. "I highly doubt you will live to see the end of the week, so enjoy the peace now."

"Well damn. Doesn't that just suck a proverbial cock?" Grimmjow muttered sardonically.

The orange haired Shinigami's eyes widened in shock before dull footsteps began forming in his direction. He quickly walked from sight, ignoring the pain shooting up his back. He could hardly believe what he just heard. Byakuya had just sentenced the ruthless Espada to death, the way any hollow should be.

A smirk crossed the teenager's face as he walked down the hall and vanished up the stairs.

* * *

This collection will be a far cry from my last story, obviously. Not all of them will be dark, and not all of them are going to be lemons. 

Review and let me know what you think, I struggle through boyboy stuff, but I do love writing it.


	3. In the Rain

AN : So OOC. Both of them. But I think it's sort of cute to watch them bicker. No real story line here, just sort of a drabble fic.

* * *

Theme : 18. In the Rain 

Genre : Romance (kinda, I think these two can't accomplish that word)

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : T (Language, of course. And references of the sexual nature.)

Disclaimer : If I owned Bleach, it wouldn't be about fighting. If you know what I mean.

* * *

It had been the worst week of Kurosaki Ichigo's entire life. It had begun with the history project from hell and ended with a certain teal haired fuck staying off the radar for yet another week. Honestly, Ichigo hadn't seen his favorite pastime in almost three weeks. That is only one week shy of a month. And no one likes going a month without a good screw, at least ONE good screw. 

Kurosaki was sitting at home, perched in his desk chair with one leg folded against his chest. Desperately racking his brain for the answer to a take home science exam, he screamed in frustration and threw a nearby picture frame at the wall. At least he wouldn't have to worry about hanging it anymore, mostly because it was now deeply embedded in the drywall.

He thundered down the hallway and slammed the bathroom door shut in aggravation. It was a good thing the house was still empty at this time in the afternoon, or his entire family would be piling into the bathroom to see what was wrong.

The orange haired boy whipped open the shower curtain with force and twisted the knobs to their usual place. He stripped out of his clothes and vanished under the hot water. Placing his hands against the wall under the nozzle, he sighed as the water coursed down his body, successfully calming his nerves and washing the overly irritating day from his muscles.

"Oi, King," a voice ripped through his brain. Ichigo groaned as Hichigo began to bother him. Just another thing he needed.

"What, what could be so important that you have to bother me while I'm in the fucking shower, of all places!" Ichigo screamed at his inner hollow.

"It's raining, Ichigo," the carbon copy whined to the shinigami.

"Yeah, well, what the fuck am I supposed to do about it?"

"Temper, temper, King," Hichigo scolded. "But honestly, it's gotten so bad that it's begun to thunder and lightning 'round here."

"And I bet if you go away it will rain a little less," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Why are ya always so cold to me, King?" Hichigo whined.

"Go. A. Way."

Silence. Ichigo sighed happily as the voice in his head vanished. He let the almost scalding water pour down his chest and over his legs. Hot water is bad for the skin, but it felt so damned good. Nothing is better than having everything pulled away from you by roasting yourself until the skin is pink. Except it's never completely and evenly pink, it's always splotchy. And only can be accomplished on either the front or the back of your body.

The Shinigami nearly let out a scream of pure, unbridled frustration as the door opened. His eye twitched violently as he heard the intruder begin discarding their clothes on the floor.

His dad. It had to be his dad. Doing that stupid, idiotic thing he always does where he thinks male bonding means showering together. The orange haired boy would NEVER be able to figure out the logic that his lovingly retarded father used.

Ichigo ripped the shower curtain open with enough force that one of the rings holding it up flew off and bounced off the interloper's forehead.

"FUCK, that hurt like a motherfucker, why the hell did you do that asshole!" the blue haired man standing in front of him screamed. Grimmjow stared daggers into him as he rubbed his forehead, trying to nurse the growing bump away. "I'll kill your ass for that!"

Ichigo paled slightly and began glancing around the shower with a panicked expression on his face. He was naked. He was naked! Oh shit, how should that be fixed! He grabbed bottom of the curtain and half wrapped it around his waist as the Espada stared at him curiously.

"What the hell, you stupid fuck."

"Dude, sorry about your head," Ichigo said as he pointed haphazardly at the completely naked Arrancar. Like he didn't know a chunk of plastic just rocketed at his face. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and stared at the boy.

"You are such an idiot."

"And you are being super retarded today, what the shit?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and returned to removing his clothes. "I just can't figure out why you were so embarrassed when you managed to realize that it was me checking out your naked body."

Ichigo blushed, "Well, because... see... I... YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"Great come back."

"Shut up, it was a perfect come back."

"Whatever, move the fuck over. You are like a shower hog or something," Grimmjow muttered as he shoved the teenager out of the way.

"Hey, get out of here! I'm not done taking my shower yet!" Ichigo shouted.

The Espada stared at him for a moment. "Okay. Now we are going to let go of the curtain like a good boy."

"Make me."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "The bathroom is getting all wet because you think it's extremely upsetting that I'm in the position to see your naked flesh."

Ichigo huffed a definite 'NO!'

A throughly frustrated shout responded, "Ichi! I've been inside you, why are you being so difficult!"

The boy whined and pouted slightly as the Arrancar ripped the plastic out of his hand and pulled it across the length of the bathtub. Ichigo crossed his arms and turned around, ignoring the older man behind him.

"I am not a shower hog."

"You are being one right now, I'm getting a fourth of the water right now."

"Well it's not my fault you smell like sex and come here looking to get clean."

"Pfft, you know me. Out sleeping with every random biddy that I can get my hands on," Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo turned around suddenly, "Have you seriously?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Did you seriously believe me?" Grimmjow asked with a laugh. Boinking the teen in the head, he started speaking after the laughter died down, "You are so easy to mess with, Ichigo."

"Shut up, I am not."

"You should know better, anyways," the Espada said as he stuck his head under the water and ran soapy hands through it. "I only got eyes for this certain innocent kid. You might know him."

The Shinigami rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I think I do know him. I overheard him saying that you have neglected him for the passed three weeks."

"Oh really, he said that?"

"Of course he did. He also said he was super pissed that you just show up unannounced and jump into his private time!" Ichigo half yelled at the Arrancar.

Grimmjow developed a devious smirk. "I interrupted 'private time?' Is that why you covered up with the curtain, embarrassed to be seen with a raging hard on?"

Ichigo blushed again. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT."

"Yeah, okay. Sure you didn't!" the Hollow laughed as he nudged the boy out of the way and pushed the suds out of his now squeaky clean hair.

"I hate you so much right now," Ichigo muttered as he stepped out of the shower and scooped a towel off the sink.

"Oi, Ichi, where are you going?" Grimmjow called over the sound of the water.

"I'm getting you a towel, unless you want to stay wet?"

"Oh, nope. That's fine."

Ichigo opened the door and plowed into something wide and solid.

"ICHIGO. ARE YOU FINALLY DONE WITH THE SHOWER, I'VE BEEN WAITING TO USE IT!" his father screamed at the top of his lungs.

The teen almost died on the spot. This was single handedly the worst day of his life.

Trying desperately to keep his composure, he began making up a story. "Uh, Dad, that shower is still on. Obviously I'm not done with it yet."

Isshin looked at his son suspiciously when he heard the sound of the water pooling on something and then crashing to the bottom of the shower. "THEN YOU WOULDN'T MIND IF I GO IN THERE AND JUST BRUSH MY TEETH SUPER FAST!"

"Dad! No! Wait!"

Isshin shoved passed Ichigo suddenly and ripped the door open. He glanced around at the bathroom cautiously, pausing to stare at the figure behind the curtain and the pile of unrecognizable clothing on the floor.

Grimmjow heard the commotion suddenly and froze. Most of him wanted to peek his head out and say hello, if only just to see Ichigo clam up even further. He was adorable when he was flustered.

"DAD I CAN TOTALLY EXPLAIN!"

Isshin backed out of the room slowly and shut the door. Ichigo had convinced himself his father wanted to kill him, but when the elder Kurosaki turned around, he saw tears in the man's eyes.

"My boy... my boy is growing uuuuup!" Isshin exclaimed as he pounced on the boy, wrapping him in a death hug.

"Uh, Dad, you are choking me," Ichigo muttered.

"DADDY IS SO PROUD! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL YOUR MOTHER!"

Ichigo stared at the crazy man with wide eyes.

"Is she pretty, Ichigo?"

The teenager almost sighed with relief, "Oh yeah, Dad. _She_ is GORGEOUS."

"Big boobs and child bearing hips?"

"Yeah, you know it."

Ichigo was so happy his father was an idiot.

Grimmjow scoffed as the Shinigami wretched the curtain open a few minutes later.

"I can't believe you told your dad I was a chick."

"What the hell was I supposed to say? 'Oh dad, by the way, I'm sleeping with a guy. Not just a guy, but the enemy!'" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Pfft, it would have been better than telling him I had huge knockers and what did he say? Child bearing hips?" Grimmjow jeered as he yanked the towel from Ichigo's hands and ran it through his damp hair.

Ichigo smiled. "Your hair is cute when it's all in your face like that."

"Shut up, don't change to subject."

"I'm not, I'm just done talking about it."

"You know, I'm half tempted to go tell him about us, you fucker."

"I dare you, because I can bet you won't get laid again for quite some time."

"You couldn't go through with that, I know you too well."

"Try me."

The Arrancar pondered the implications of telling the boy's father. He was only doing it for shits and giggles to begin with. The man watched as Ichigo crossed his arms across his bare chest and huffed. Honestly, he had the cutest facial expressions.

"Fine, I won't tattle on you."

"Yeah, whatever. Now put your clothes back on and get the hell out of here," Ichigo muttered as he wandered from the room.

"Hey, weren't you the idiot that was whining like ten minutes ago about how I was neglecting you?"

"I wasn't serious. Now leave before I throw you the hell out."

Grimmjow ran up and grabbed the Shinigami from behind. "Aww, you wouldn't throw me out."

Ichigo paled. "You are still naked, aren't you."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, we are standing in the middle of my freaking hallway," the orange haired Vizard hissed.

"I'm not seeing your point."

Ichigo flailed his arms around, shaking the Espada off his torso. "Get back in there and put your damned clothes back on before my dad comes up here and sees your white ass!"

"IIIICHIGO, THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO A LADY!" his father's voiced rang up the staircase.

Grimmjow purred, "Yeah, Ichi. That's no way to talk to a lady!"

"Stop rubbing it in, you stupid fucker."

"All you have to do is go tell him."

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Fine, whatever," Grimmjow said, beaten. "I'm leaving then."

Ichigo wandered into his room, finally free from the limbs that had been wrapped around him. "About damned time."

The blueberry stared at the teen for a moment and watched intently as he got dressed. "You could sell tickets to that."

"To what?" Ichigo asked, oblivious to the fact he was being watched.

"You could call it the 'Watch Me Get Dressed Show.'"

"Stop watching me, it's creepy."

"Fun for the whole family!"

Ichigo stared daggers into the Espada.

"Fine, fine. I get it. I'm leaving. See if I fuck you any time soon," Grimmjow huffed as he pulled his pants on slowly.

The Shinigami rolled his eyes and flopped back into his chair and picked up the pencil laying next to the still unfinished science exam. He shuddered slightly as Grimmjow snaked his arms around the teenager's torso and whispered in his ear. "Sure you don't wanna have some sex?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But I might not live without it!"

"Well now you will know how I've felt the passed three weeks, stupid fucker."

"Can I come back tomorrow, oh lord and master of our sexcapades?" Grimmjow said through a grin.

Ichigo sighed. "You are probably going to show up whether I say it's okay or not, aren't you?"

"Yeah, probably."

"You are so needy."

"I resent that!"

The strawberry laughed. "Can you leave so I can actually get my work done?"

"Fine, I'm going." Grimmjow grabbed the arm of the chair and spun the boy to face him. Reaching down, the Arrancar grabbed his chin and lifted it quickly. Ichigo sighed as their lips met briefly. Grimmjow couldn't tell if it was a sigh of happiness or annoyance.

He hoped it was annoyance. It was terrible fun to tease the berry.

Several minutes later, as Ichigo sat in the dim room and stared at his Biology book, he smiled.

"Oi, King," Hichigo shouted suddenly, nearly scaring the Shinigami out of his chair.

"WHAT. WHAT COULD BE SO FUCKING MOMENTOUS THAT YOU NEEDED TO BOTHER ME YET AGAIN?"

"I just wanted to let you know that it stopped raining."

* * *

I love writing interaction between those two. Especially when neither is really being themselves. It just seems so much more intimate when you let someone else see past the mask you wear. (No pun intended, at least in Grimm's case.) 


	4. Thrill of the Forbidden

Theme : 4. Thrill of the Forbidden

Genre : Lemon

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : M (for obvious reasons)

Disclaimer : I'm not making money off this story.

* * *

AN : CHALLENGE! Let's see if I can manage a good first person lemon. Grimmjow is basically telling us a story. I know that I wouldn't want him telling my kids a story.

He is also very scatter brained.

* * *

Hueco Mundo is the most boring plane of existence. A normal day consists of eating at least three other hollows, we can't function without it. And then we go and fight with each other, that's pretty much the perk of the day. Sometimes that twat Aizen asks us to visit him in the main hall where we drink watered down tea and talk about the stupidest shit. The other day he made us talk to him about who has been raping Stark's underlings. Of course it was Nnotria. There is something seriously wrong with him, I think. 

Then we just return to our room and do simple stuff. Read. Talk to someone we don't hate. Masturbate. I bet Halibel does that more than anyone else here. She just looks like one of those sorts of women.

But I was having this serious problem. I was pacing around the room, thinking about the huge, momentous problem placed before me.

I couldn't get this damned problem out of my head. The problem stands about five feet and eight inches. It's got chocolate eyes and vivid orange hair. Oh, and did I mention it hates me? Wants me dead? Well, scratch that. _Needs_ me dead. If I'm not dead, that odd woman down the hall can't be saved. Or something like that.

The biggest problem of, well, the problem, is that he's a twisted Shinigami. The last time I fought the kid, he was just like me. Reitsu wise, of course. It's like we are both fucked up Shinigami Hollow hybrids. Of course, this peaked my interest. So I popped into the human world, just for a chat.

And that is where the story gets complicated. It's like some terrible song by some terrible band. Blah blah blah, I hate you, but I love fucking you. Something like that, I'm not too great with music. Which is why I'm convinced I was a rock star in a previous life. Everyone knows that your biggest weakness is what your true profession was in a former life.

I bet I was the sexiest rock star the world had ever seen.

Okay, back to what I was babbling about. I popped into the human world, basically straight into the boy's bedroom. And there he was. Sleeping. Like a baby. Of course, I'm pissed because I took time out of my busy schedule to come interrogate him. So I started prodding him in the forehead.

"Wha-" a sleepy groan came from his lips.

"Wake the fuck up, you stupid Shinigami," I stated bluntly.

He sat up slowly and stared at the wall. "Who is there?" he asked through a sleepy yawn.

I could see perfectly in the dark. He could not. I forgot that he was still in his human body. Honestly, I considered just pulling out my zanpakutou and ending him then and there, but that wasn't what I was there for.

"Your best friend in the whole world."

"Chad?"

I obviously didn't know who Chad was. Probably some stupid human. They are all just stupid humans.

"No. You are so fucking retarded."

A light clicked on. I watched in pure amusement as the boy looked at me dumbly. He just blinked, then narrowed his eyes and looked at me a little harder. It was about ten seconds later that he rocketed out of the bed, sputtering and pissing his pants.

"What the hell! Why are you here? What do you want?" he screamed, a finger pointed at me accusingly. I hate it when people point. I wanted to rip his stupid bony finger off.

At this point in time, I'm rather glad I didn't rip it off. He's good with his hands.

Back to the story. I just stared at him blankly and shrugged my shoulders. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what."

"How come you are exactly the same as any Espada wandering around Hueco Mundo?" I put it all out there. I needed to know. I had to know how he just pulled that damned mask over his face and basically kicked my ass for about twelve of the longest seconds of my life.

"It's complicated."

"I've got all night. I've got all of your natural born life. Hell, I've got time after that too," I mocked him. Frustration and a weird expression I'd never seen before crept across his face.

"Why would I tell you? For all I know you are here on Aizen's orders, collecting information."

I couldn't believe he said that. "I don't want anything to do with that egocentric prick."

"I'm still not telling you."

I'm going to admit something to you, but make sure not to tell anyone. I am easily annoyed, and my temper's fuse is about three nanometers long. So right about now, I'm about to rip Kurosaki into at least five pieces. Enough pieces to paint his room red.

I found myself smirking, half pissed and half intrigued as I stood up and perched in his open window sill. He stared daggers through me at that moment. It was like I was prey and he wanted nothing more than to engulf and destroy me.

That was the second I knew the two of us were destined for so much more than anyone could ever imagine. I found myself wandering to the human world three, sometimes four times a week just to fight with him. We would bloody each other up, stand in the street and bicker like school children, and then we would fight some more.

He has a dirty, dirty mouth when he's pissed. I love it. I also love his sarcasm and his wit, it's almost second to none when you get him in the right mood.

There was a night when we had beaten each other into such bloody, bruised and destroyed lumps that we just sort of collapsed in the middle of the park. I will remember this night forever, no matter how long I am destined to exist.

"Hey, Grimmjow?"

"What?"

"How come you are always coming to the human world?"

I pondered on this for awhile. I knew why I kept coming back, and it mostly involved seeing his sweet ass. But I couldn't tell him that. I had to plan that out perfectly or the boy would run in the opposite direction until I couldn't find him.

"Cause I need to kill you."

I'm going to take a step back from my story and tell you a little something that happens about a month from this point in the story. I was in the boy's room. Actually, to be even more specific, I was in the boy. He was wiggling under me and I had a hand balled up in his bright hair. Missionary isn't a word that's in my vocabulary, and since he basically does whatever the fuck I tell him to, I'm ramming into him from behind. He's got such a perfect ass. You have no idea how much I love fucking his perfect ass.

I just needed to throw that out there, just so you know that shit takes the weirdest turns. But hey, you guys don't want to hear about that shit, do you? I mean, eventually I'm going to get to the point in the story where you can hear all the gory details, but right now, let's go back to the park.

Ichigo's eyes stared at the darkened sky. He was laying spread-eagle across the soft grass. I was sitting up against one of those tractor tires that are inevitable in any park. Humans think it's witty to half bury a huge chunk of rubber that used to be filled with acid and let their children play on it. Seriously people, calcium chloride will eat the skin off your body.

I watched Ichigo as he started to sit up. I had hit him pretty hard across the side of the head and there was a huge blood spot staining his otherwise perfect hair. His torn shirt had fallen off his shoulder and was draped around his waist. His muscles moved almost perfectly. He could be a model if he really wanted to be, but he isn't conscious of his body movement at all. If he actually stopped to think about what he looked like, he would become a sex god.

Of course, I refrain from telling him this. Once again, I found myself keeping my thoughts in my mind before the spilled out of my mouth. Another bad habit I have.

But he did something awful at that exact moment. Kurosaki Ichigo walked over to my broken body, and shoved a hand in my face. I swatted it away, his hand was a stupid annoyance waving around in front of my eyes.

"Don't be an asshole, I was going to help you up," he spat at me.

I just blinked. He was being nice to me. Like we were fucking friends or something like that.

I was super pissed that he was trying to be friends with me, like he was a fellow Hollow or I was a fellow Shinigami. But, I reluctantly took his hand when he offered it a second time.

And then it happened. I weigh more than the boy by a good 25 pounds, and we sort of knocked each other off balance. He tumbled onto me, I crashed into him, and we both ended up on the ground.

WHAM! I saw my opening. I literally snaked my way on top of the boy like a the panther that I am and pushed my lips onto his like we did that sort of shit all the time. He started clawing at my chest, trying to shove me off, but that sort of shit turns me on. I'm not really a sadist, I swear. I just love being in control. If I'm not in control, I'm probably dying.

Either way, here we are. A month or so later. This is probably the eighteen billionth time I've visited him this month. And it always ends up the same way. Wherever he is, everything is dropped and we find the closest enclosed space that is big enough for us to fuck in. Right now we are in his room, which is a nice change from closets, bathrooms, bushes, garages and spare rooms. I had fun that time we fucked in his dad's car though. He was freaking out the entire time, swearing that his dad would magically appear and kill both of us.

That night, I popped in his window and grinned. "Hey, Berryhead."

He looked at me with sleepy eyes. God, those eyes. They are like sorrel colored pools of need. It seemed as though he was working on some sort of school work, but the books and pencils were suddenly forgotten as we collided.

It's always been a hard mistake for the both of us. I know it had been. It would seem as though we have completely forgotten that we are mortal enemies. Okay, let me rephrase that. Whenever we are pressed together and bound in the ties of lust, we forget we are enemies. I can guarantee he thinks the same thing when we are apart. _He is evil. We must stop this affair and I must end him. The next time I see him, I will kill him._

It's funny how something as simple as a kiss or a couple dozen fucks can change your perception on something.

Back to that night. He had managed to stand out of his chair before I pounced on him. I pressed him against that desk and we began the tale that seemed to govern our lives. I shoved my tongue into his mouth almost violently as he clawed at my jacket. Within seconds we were both shirtless and crawling over each other with an almost desperation that can only be found in criminals and soldiers left dying on the battlefield. I choose these two analogies because I think our relationship is personified by both of these characteristics.

His hands are running over me like a hot knife on butter. Every single time he touches the pale pink flesh of the scar traced across my torso, I shudder. The skin is so sensitive that it feels like he is raking his nails across my chest. I guess that is what I deserve for keeping it.

Ichigo was sitting on the desktop with his legs wrapped around my thighs as we continued to kiss. I broke away with the intent to catch my breath, but he managed to keep that from happening when he bit lightly at the thin skin on my neck. The boy may seem sweet and innocent, but after this long I'm convinced it is just an act. Or maybe he just knows how hard it gets me.

As my eyes rolled into the back of my head, I managed to grab his waist and haul him from the wood. I almost wanted to fuck him over the desk, but I changed my mind. I hadn't fucked him in a bed for so long, and it just looked so inviting. With it's blankets perfectly draped over it and the pillows untouched. I had to ruin it. That's just something I do.

He groaned as I literally tossed his frame onto the bed. I laughed as the frame squeaked quietly under the sudden weight thrown against it. First thing is first though, clothes needed to be off. He had on those annoying jeans he always wore. Don't get me wrong, I get to stare at his perfect ass when he is in them, but they are a huge bitch to take off. I almost want to rip them off with brute force.

I think he saw me growing angry with the garment and laughed.

"Don't fucking laugh at me," I spat.

"I'm not laughing at you," he retaliated with a stupid grin on his features.

"Then what the fuck are you laughing at."

"Okay, maybe I am laughing at you," I was going to make him pay for that one so hard, "But you just look so sexy when you get pissy."

"I'm always pissy."

"I know, that is kind of what I was getting at."

Realization dawned on me as he helped himself out of the jeans. The damned berry complimented me, even if it was in some weird, fucked up way. But I needed to concentrate on the problem that just arose.

Literally.

I halfway tripped out of my hakama as I watched him grab at himself. It wasn't as if he was masturbating, but he wasn't ignoring himself.

Little bitch knows what turns me on. I still have to make him pay for that.

Our naked bodies collided with a clash of skin and tongues. I shoved his hand away from his dick and latched on myself. I felt him start to writhe under my body as I pumped at his shaft. He pulled his mouth from mine and moaned straight into my ear. If I hadn't already been ready to go, that would have pushed me over the edge.

And then he did something that surprised me. He shoved me off of his body and laid down on top of me. I will never get tired of having his skin pressed against the entire length of my heat. It is like a drug, a horrible, horrible drug that takes you down and sucks out every ounce of feeling you have.

He started kissing my neck timidly, and almost instantly I knew what he was doing. He always acts that way before he sucks my cock. I love it. Innocence in it's perfect form.

He trailed those kisses down until he was just hovering above my erection. I glanced down to see him staring at me. Those sexy, lazy eyes were staring straight at me. Eye contact was such a bad idea at this moment in time as he slowly, oh so terribly slowly, swallowed me. I watched with what I can only imagine was a retarded expression as I vanished in his mouth.

It was enough to make me come right then and there. But I broke the gaze and threw my head back, trying to convince myself that the ebola virus was sexy. I think that may have curbed me for a second, but it all came rushing back the second his tongue started moving. I dared another glance and moaned as I watched him push my dick all the way down his throat. It was gone. I couldn't see it anymore. All I could see was his open mouth and his innocent expression. Ichigo still had that expression even with my cock shoved down his throat.

Innocent, my ass. Speaking of ass...

I yanked him off my dick by the back of his hair with a sad groan. I felt so cold without his hot breath running across me.

"Turn the fuck over," I commanded. Of course, he obeyed. He always obeys. I shoved my finger into my mouth and licked it a few times. Moisture was a must right about now. There he was, on all fours, perched in front of me. Slowly, he lowered his chest to the bed and began rooting around under the mattress. I took advantage of his prone position and shoved my dripping finger into his entrance. I could almost hear him moan out in release as I roughly prodded and poked around inside him.

Finally, and it was about damned time, he pulled a little white bottle of lube out from the sheets and tossed it at my head. I was pretty suave with the catch, and before he could even fathom it I was lubed up and ready to go.

He was shivering in anticipation as I placed my head right at his entrance. I considered teasing the hell out of him for a few minutes, but realized I was probably ten times hornier than he could possibly be. He cried out as I pushed into him with one smooth movement. The boy is always tight, it doesn't matter if I fuck him five times that day. I always know that number six will be just as fantastic as number one. I completely ignored the fact that he was hurting and needed a second to adjust. He would get used to it. He's a tough kid.

I grabbed his hips and we started our dance. I can always tell when he's into the sex, because he begs me for more. Either he cries out in that innocent voice, or he grabs whatever part of my body he can touch and pulls it closer to him.

He's so predictable.

Here is where I left off earlier. Behind him with my hand fisted up in his hair. His head is yanked back at a jarring angle and I can feel his walls tightening with every thrust. I watched him carefully as he glanced in my direction and our eyes meet. The second that happened, he got that damned blush across his face. I pressed into him farther and harder than I was earlier, and his movements are making it clear to me that he's going to break at any second.

Releasing his hair, I literally laid my torso over his back and grabbed his dick. Hard. I heard him cry out.

"Grimm!" he managed to gasp through our synchronized thrusts. I reached up and shoved three of of my fingers into his mouth, smiling as his saliva coated them. He was a God with that tongue. With just the tiniest movement he could turn me, the Sixth fucking Espada, into complete mush. I'm not really happy about this.

I reached down with my now spit covered hand and began pumping at his aching erection. The second I touched his flesh, his walls crashed down around my cock. I made a half assed attempt to stop pushing into him, but he gave an exasperated sigh, reached back and grabbed my hip and began literally pulling my body in and out of him. No further explanation was needed, we were both closer than close.

I bit down on his shoulder in an attempt to quiet the growl developing deep in my chest. He cried out in pain, but he didn't swat me away or stop letting me fuck his perfect ass. Did I mention how much I loved that damned thing? Tonight was probably the first night in a week that I hadn't left a perfect hand print on it.

Suddenly, nearly all his movement stopped and I knew he was there. Instead of thrusting in and out of him, I just pressed myself into his body as far as I could possibly go and jerked at his cock. Ichigo let a moan rip through the entire room as I felt his seed suddenly running down my hand. I let go of his dick and straightened my frame. Grabbing his hips with my now semen soaked hands, I drove into him. I started to see spots. My thrusts went from calculating and even to jagged and broken. A shudder ripped through my entire body as I came into the boy. I kept my hands locked on his hips as I began to regain feeling in my extremities.

Yeah. I lost feeling to my toes. It was that good. Aren't you all jealous?

I sort of rolled off to the side of the bed and just collapsed. Ichigo didn't even bother moving, he just let his legs slide out from under him and flopped onto his stomach. Probably in the pool of his own jizz.

I'll never understand the boy.

"Hey Grimm?" he said half to me, half to the pillow.

"Mm?"

"Hey, that was great."

"Mm."

I wasn't really in a talking mood. I'm never in a talking mood after sex, but he can't seem to understand that. Every single time, he manages to say something stupid after we are done. At least this time it wasn't retarded. One time he just looked at me and said 'Oh hey, high five on that one.' I can't make this shit up.

A rare smile crept across my lips as I watched his eyes flutter shut. He's a sleeper. I'm not. Which is why I always end up leaving ten minutes after we are done. But something faltered in me as I teased a loose strand of his orange hair.

I ended up staying the entire night. We cuddled on that tiny bed, in that tiny room. Now that I think back on it, I shouldn't have done it. I hate intimacy more than anything else in the entire world. Except women that have boy's names. I hate that more than intimacy.

I woke up in the morning and he was curled up on my chest like a child. I didn't remember anything about the night, it had been the first time I slept through the night in a very long time.

And then it clicked. It was as if my brain slowly forced itself into gear.

I got out of that room so fast you would have thought my very life depended on it. I needed to get out of there, the sudden weight of the situation was weighing on me. Suffocating me.

I knew it was wrong and cruel, but I ignored the boy for three weeks. I didn't stop in, I didn't even show a sign I was still alive. For all he knew our relationship had been found out and I was destroyed by that asswipe Aizen.

But I was assigned to a reconnaissance mission into the real world at the end of that third week, much to my protests. Thirty seconds after Ulquiorra opened that portal and I stepped into the human world, the boy was standing in front of me with his sword drawn.

Our eyes met briefly and I saw a true emotion in his eyes. It wasn't lust, and it wasn't need.

It was hate.

That is all our relationship came down to. Hate. An extreme dislike or intense hostility.

I watched as the asshole beside me scoffed. "Take care of this trash," Ulquiorra muttered before vanishing.

I just smiled at the Shinigami standing in front of me. "Yo."

"Don't talk to me like we are friends," he spat at me. He had every reason to be cruel.

We were enemies. He was a Shinigami. And I was a Hollow. No amount of cross-breeding that was pulled through our DNA would ever change the fact that we both though we were good and the other was evil. We had nothing more than a forbidden two month romp through time. A romp that would inevitably continue until one of us struck a severe downfall.

We still see each other more often than we should, even now. I either show up and we beat the shit out of each other, or I show up and we fuck until we are raw.

I don't think we will be the downfall of each other. No, let me rephrase that. I don't think we will kill each other. We have already become the downfall of one another. And we are going to die, probably sometime soon, and more than likely at the hands of our comrades.

That is what happens when you get involved too deeply. And we are falling straight into hell.

* * *

This is probably about the one millionth version of this story. Seriously, Grimmjow is so scatter brained.

Uh, Happy Valentines Day?

Review!


	5. Unrivaled

Theme : 16. Unrivaled

Genre : First Kisses

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Don't own Bleach, etc etc.

AN : I dunno if I like this one. I'll post it up anyway. More childish arguing. Once you start reading you will get the point that it's after Orihime vanishes but before they travel to Hueco Mundo. Just go with it.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in third period when it happened. 

"Oi, Berryhead."

A terrified glance confirmed the boy's worst nightmare. The Sexta Espada was perched on his haunches on the window sill of his classroom. Ichigo glanced around nervously to make sure he wasn't the only person that was startled. He was almost half happy to see Ishida and Chad with the same terrified look on their face.

"Fuckhead, I'm talking to you," the Arrancar said with an agitated inflection.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo half hissed, half whispered.

"Come fight with me, I'm bored."

Ichigo nearly fell out of his chair. "Are you serious? You are being serious right now, aren't you."

"KUROSAKI! Stop talking to the window! You are distracting everyone!" Ochi-sensei suddenly yelled at the confetti head.

"Uh, I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Ichigo shouted as he sprang from his chair and rocketed from the room.

"NO! KUROSAKI GET BACK... he's gone..." she said as she rolled her eyes.

Grimmjow gave an over exaggerated wink to the two humans who were blatantly staring at him. Laughing at their ever increasing confusion, he hopped down out of the window and landed lightly on the brown dirt.

Ichigo rocketed toward him at a phenomenal speed. "About damned time," Grimmjow began to say before he was grabbed by the ruff of his collar and was drug off into some bushes.

"Why are you here!" Ichigo commanded under his breath.

"I already answered this question. Man, you are so fucking thick sometimes."

"Shouldn't you be in Hueco Mundo, I don't know, killing your friends or something?"

"But it's so much more fun to come beat the shit out of you."

Ichigo felt an anger vein slowly beginning to pop in his forehead. He stood up from the bush they were hiding in and walked back toward the building.

"What, you aren't even gonna fight with me?" Grimmjow almost whined.

"No, I'm in the middle of class, asshole."

"I don't care!" the Espada shouted and suddenly ran up behind the boy. He still had the weird skull medallion handing from his pants. So what did the estranged Arrancar do?

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN. SERIOUSLY, I need some fucking warning before you do shit like that!" Ichigo screamed as he pointed at his now lifeless body.

Grimmjow gave a smug and triumphant smirk as he bent over and grabbed Ichigo's dead leg. The Shinigami nearly died as he tossed the body into the bush they were just standing in.

"Ah! I need that later! Don't fucking break it!"

"I wasn't going to break it!"

Renji and Matsumoto popped their heads around the corner of the school.

"See, I told you I felt an Arrancar," Renji stated proudly.

Matsumoto huffed, "Okay. One point for you, I guess."

Renji cocked his head to the side and stared at the scene being played out in front of him. "What the hell is Kurosaki doing?"

"It looks like they are... bickering," the busty blonde said, confused.

"I can see that, dumbass. What are they bickering about?"

"Should we try to get closer?"

"I seriously think we should go kill the bastard."

"Ichigo or the Hollow?"

"Both."

Ichigo pointed at the bush and began yelling again. "You could have been a little more gentle with it, I mean seriously, you just tossed it in a bush!"

"I did toss it gently. You should be glad I didn't just snap it's neck. Then I wouldn't have to worry about you anymore," Grimmjow said as he crossed his arms and glanced into the sky.

"Ugh! Fucking go home, I'm not dealing with this shit," Ichigo muttered as he walked straight by the Arrancar and began ruffling through the bush.

"I came all the way here to see you, and this is how you repay me?"

"What can I say, I'm just not hospitable at all. Damnit, Grimmjow you ripped my fucking shirt, and I really liked this shirt!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled his body from the bush.

"You did look cute in it. You still look cute in it. The rips kind of make it better."

Ichigo paled. "What the fuck, don't talk about how cute I am! That's gross."

"What, I can't help it that I'm just such a truthful and honest man."

"You are not, stop saying shit like that."

Renji glanced at Matsumoto. "Did Ichigo seriously just walk straight by the Hollow without even touching him?"

"He's mildly attractive. I bet he has a bad boy streak."

The red head rolled his eyes. "Matsumoto, he's a Hollow. Of course he has a bad boy streak. Can we get back to the more pressing matter at hand?"

"Oi, Berryhead."

"What now?" the Shinigami snapped.

"Are we gonna fight or not? Cause I'm seriously getting aggravated."

"Yeah, we aren't fighting so you should just go ahead and go," Ichigo muttered as he slipped back into his body. "I need to get back to class anyway, before Ochi-sensei begins to think I died in the bathroom and sends Kiego after me."

"Who is Keigo," the Espada demanded.

"A dumbass that would probably be able to see you."

Grimmjow stared at him for a moment. Ichigo was wrapping his finger through the hole in this shirt and mumbling something under his breath. He did look cute when he was all roughed up.

Renji nearly fell over. "He just got back into his body!"

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "I think there is something else going on here."

"Like what, they have suddenly become best friends forever?"

"No, not that. I can't put my finger on it."

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo pushed passed him and walked toward the building. A smile crossed the blue haired terror's face.

"Oh please, for your sake you had better not be following me," Ichigo whined.

"What if I am."

"Take a hint. Go. Home."

"Nope. I'm gonna follow you around all day until you fight with me."

"Can't you go fight with another Espada or something?"

"Yeah, after Neriel vanished it hasn't been that much fun."

"I don't even know who you are talking about," Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes.

"Huge cans. I mean, they were glorious," Grimmjow mocked the unknown Espada's boobs on his own chest with his hands.

"I hardly believe they were THAT big, Arrancar," Ichigo stated as he pulled the door to the school open.

"Renji! They are just walking around together!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"I see that. What should we do?" Renji asked the fellow vice-captain.

"Should we tell my Captain about it?"

"I think we should do some reconnaissance work first."

Ichigo fiddled with the lock on his locker. "So, if you like tits so much, why were you very obviously hitting on me earlier?"

Grimmjow pointed at his own chest and winked. "Equal opportunity employer."

"That's sick. Seriously, sick."

"You know you want on this."

"Oh yeah, I want on it so hard. I mean, look at me, I'm just shivering in anticipation," Ichigo stated with a bored complexion.

"Better watch when you get sarcastic with me, I like that shit."

"Can you like, stay here and not move?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Grimmjow huffed. "Not good enough. I'm coming with you."

Ichigo sighed and threw his new white shirt over his shoulder and vanished into the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and poked at his hair as he unbuttoned his shirt. The Espada was leaning against the wall in the corner, watching the boy with the utmost of attention.

"Stop staring."

"Can't help it."

"Stop hitting on me."

"Nope, it's too much fun."

The teenager stared at the Espada. Hard. Daggers were being glared through his skull. Slowly, the boy developed a mischievous grin across his face as he pulled the torn shirt off his body. Young skin came into view as the white cloth dropped to the floor. Toned muscles flexed with every slight movement. Ichigo continued to keep his eyes shifted away from the Hollow standing in the corner as he took his time putting on the clean shirt.

Grimmjow grunted slightly, not quite understanding what the boy was up to. It almost looked as if he was being baited. Challenged. Dared.

Ichigo gave a half shocked gasp as he was shoved against the far wall unceremoniously.

"I think you forget how dangerous it is for you to be in a human body around me," Grimmjow hissed into the teenager's ear. Ichigo knew he was right, but some tiny part of him trusted the older man. The Espada would come to the real world, fight with him for an hour or so, and then leave without causing any real pain or injury. They had been doing that dance for almost a month.

Grimmjow shut his eyes and argued with himself for what seemed like eternity. The Shinigami grabbed at the hand that was clamped around his throat and kicked his feet ever so slightly, trying to touch the floor. He knew that he was only a matter of millimeters away from the tile, but he still couldn't touch. The Arrancar's perceptive abilities were second to none.

"Put me down, you huge oaf," Ichigo wheezed.

The teal haired man jerked his eyes up and met chocolate. Without letting the vice off of the boy's neck, Grimmjow let his feet touch the floor. He watched as Ichigo's short nails dug further into his arm. It was a sharp pain, but it wasn't an unpleasant pain. Sky eyes shifted in a manner Ichigo wasn't sure he liked. They tore down his body, pausing momentarily to take in the skin still naked under the open shirt.

Shifting uncomfortable from both the pressure on his neck and the feeling something he couldn't quite explain, Ichigo tried muttering again. "Seriously, you are gonna give me a bruise or some shit."

"Shut up."

"Then let me go."

"Shut up."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

Ichigo sighed in relief as the force against his trachea was lifted. The relief was suddenly replaced by a sense of urgency as the pressure against his throat was spread out across his entire body.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo murmured in bewilderment as the Espada pressed him into the wall.

Grimmjow let a guttural moan escape his throat. "I hate you, Shinigami. All I wanted to do was fight with you and you turned into a tease."

Realization crept across Ichigo's features as he slowly figured out that maybe acting so coy wouldn't have been the best course of action to take.

The Espada ground his hips into the boy as he moved a hand to the back of his head. Ichigo shouted out slightly as Grimmjow grabbed a fistful of brightly colored hair and yanked backward, forcing their eyes to meet. He saw it there, desire. Arousal. Lust. Something foreign. Grimmjow captured the waiting lips with his own and felt Ichigo nearly melt into him.

He knew the boy had wanted him. From the first second they met, he had known. A small moan broke through the dimly lit bathroom as Grimmjow violently pushed his tongue through Ichigo's lips. Ironically enough, he tasted like a strawberry.

Ichigo struggled against the flesh pushed against him. It was hard, cold and restricting. The man stood several inches taller than him, so his face was forced upward at a jarring angle. But he wasn't stopping now. A slow force was taking over his body. It was alien, but persuasive at the same time.

Their tongues collided, desperately attempting to taste each other. Ichigo shuddered as a hand snaked into his open shirt and ran up his spine. Grimmjow still had a hand balled up in the teenager's confetti hair. It was almost as if possession was imminent.

Ichigo heard it first. Footsteps. They were growing louder with each step, and they were headed for their devious location. The Shinigami placed two hands firmly on the chest in front of him and pushed, instantly regretting the decision as his own body became cold and his lips were empty. Grimmjow pulled his hand out of the boy's hair and placed it on the wall. Leaning over Ichigo slightly, he grinned as they both attempted to catch their breath.

The bathroom door opened suddenly and Ichigo watched in frustration as Kiego pounced in.

"IIIIIIIICHIGO!"

The orange haired Vizard glanced up at the figure hovering next to him and smiled before answering Kiego.

"What do you want?"

"Ochi-sensei wants you to come back to class," he paused, giving Ichigo a strange look. "What do you keep looking at?"

"Nothing at all."

Grimmjow smiled sadistically and pointed at an empty place in the middle of the air. A hole ripped open right in the middle of the bathroom and the man started stepping toward it. "I'll be back to finish this, Shinigami," he said quietly as the Garganta began to close.

"Yeah, can't wait," Ichigo said with a cheesy wink as the Espada vanished from sight.

"What? What can't you wait for?" Kiego said suspiciously. Ichigo rolled his eyes, suddenly very glad that Kiego was stupid. And obviously blind.

Renji and Matsumoto peeked around the door frame. "I wonder what happened."

Matsumoto laughed, "Ichigo is all red."

"I bet they started fighting in the bathroom, what an idiot."

"I'm so glad you are slow, Renji."

Ichigo sighed and finished buttoning up his shirt. As he walked passed the mirror, he nearly fell over at how inept his hair had become.

A grin crossed his features as the teenager fixed his orange tresses. He mused himself with a simple thought.

_Maybe the daft bastard will be back tomorrow to pick a new fight._

* * *

Not promising anything, but probably a lemon next story. I can't get the song Tear You Apart out of my head, and it's just such a sexy song. 

Review?


	6. 10

Title : 10. #10

Theme : Kisses

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : T (language and innuendo)

Disclaimer : Bleach would be sexier than it already is if I owned it.

AN : Another AU setting. I'm trying to think outside the box. My muses are failing though. (Also, for some reason, my iTunes picked now to play Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye?)

* * *

"Oi, King."

Ichigo sat up and looked around him. He was standing on the side of a blue skyscraper. His inner world.

"What am I doing here? I need to go back."

Hichigo sighed, "It's too late for that King."

"What do you mean? I need to go back, my friends were in trouble!"

"No, you are in trouble. And if you don't wake the fuck up, we are going to be pushed into the same body."

Ichigo gave a quizzical look at the carbon copy. "We already are one in the same."

"No, we aren't. I am your soul's hollow. You are your soul's purity. Two separate beings," Hichigo said, frustration building in his voice. "And if ya don't do something about it, we will both cease to exist as separate beings, and continue to exist as one."

The orange haired boy sat down, "You speak in riddles, and I'm not in the mood right now."

"You are currently lying in Las Noches, and that daft bastard Aizen is going to force your body to another level."

Ichigo laughed, "Haha, you are funny, Hollow. I'm not in Hueco Mundo, I'm here, talking to you."

"Suit yourself, Ichigo. But don't say I didn't tell ya so."

"So, assuming you are correct, what will happen to me?"

"Your hollow will be pulled out, and then our souls will collide. It will basically be the same as your Vizard training, except this time, we will mesh and you will become the opposite of Vizard," Hichigo explained calmly.

Ichigo scoffed, "What? There is no opposite."

"Don't be so naïve, of course there is. If a Vizard is a Shinigami with the powers of a Hollow, what is a Hollow with the powers of a Shinigami?"

Realization seeped into Ichigo's brain as he put the pieces together. "Arrancar."

"Bingo. And guess what happens to someone with power above that of a Captain?"

Ichigo paled as he muttered the one word that pierced his thoughts. "Espada."

"You are a slow learner, King."

Panic raced through his body as the inner world began to crumble.

"Ya see, ya waited too long, dumbass. If ya would have caught on quicker, I _might_ have been able to help ya out, but now you are screwed."

Ichigo felt gravity grasp his body and he started the tumble. Hichigo let out a devious laugh as the Shinigami rocketed toward the pavement. "See you when you wake up, King."

* * *

It was dark. He could feel his eyes opening and closing, but there was no difference between the two. It smelled like nothing and the floor under him was smooth as glass.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" a voice rang out.

He glanced around him, straining to see through the dark. Wait, why was he naked?

"Who is there?" he asked timidly.

"Ah, you are awake. This is great news."

A light tore across the expanse of the room and Ichigo shielded his eyes with his arm. Squinting passed his arm, he watched as a tall figure came into view, silhouetted against the violent brightness.

Utter confusion ripped across him as Aizen stood next to his body. The part that confused him the most was that he hated the man with all his heart, but harbored no feelings of physical hostility toward him.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The boy glanced around at the figures coming into view. Tousen, Gin, countless Arrancar. The bastard that drug him away from the human world to begin with. He stared down at the object laying on the floor next to him. He recognized Zangetsu almost instantly, except it wasn't how he remembered him. He was in a collapsed zanpakutou shape.

"Why am I here?"

Aizen laughed suddenly. "You really don't know? You are slower than I thought."

Ichigo watched as a long finger came toward his body. Chocolate eyes shot open as the stared stupidly at the hole dug through his chest.

"He was right, shit."

"Who was right, Kurosaki-san?" Aizen asked, confused.

"What? No one." Ichigo stood up slowly, running a hand through his hair. He stopped and felt the bony mass that rested to the side of his head.

The mask. His mask was on his head, not over his face.

Aizen looked at him suspiciously, "Kurosaki-san, is something wrong?"

Ichigo laced his fingers behind his head and laughed quietly. "Nothing, nothing is wrong."

"Good," Aizen said softly. "Grimmjow, take our brother to his new room."

An angry grunt came from the corner as the man limped over to Ichigo and hit him in the back of the head. "Come on, stupid."

"Ow, shit, don't hit me."

"I'll hit you if I feel like hitting you."

Ichigo followed the older man through the confusing labyrinth of walls in silence. He was clutching Zangetsu around the sheath and glanced out the occasional windows curiously. He also found himself praying there were clothes at whatever place Grimmjow was taking him, Ichigo was getting sick of being naked.

"What does it feel like?" the Sixth Espada broke the quiet.

Ichigo eyed him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how does it feel to be someone you hate?"

"It is strange. I know that I should hate what I am, but I don't," Ichigo murmured, staring down at Zangetsu. His bare feet padded against the cool tile as the continued to walk. "I know I should be angry with all of you for what you have done in the past, but I can't bring myself to be."

Grimmjow sighed and came to a stop in front of a large door. "I guess I don't understand how anyone can go from being a Shinigami to an Espada in a matter of seconds, but whatever."

Ichigo shoved past the teal haired man and vanished into his new room, "It's just the strangest sensation I've ever had. It's as if I know I belong here now. I don't know why, I just know."

"I think you are an idiot."

"You are the one that asked. Oh thank God," Ichigo muttered when he saw the white garments strewn across his new bed. He slipped into the pants quickly, grateful for the coverage. Slipping his arm through the jacket, glanced into the mirror and poked at his disheveled hair. Ichigo decided he was completely indifferent to the attire he was given. Regular, white hakama pants and a long sleeved jacket that didn't have buttons or zippers wouldn't have been his first choice, but it wasn't bad.

The ex-shinigami scooped Zangetsu off the bed and used the red chord that still dangled from the blade to drape it around his torso. He walked into the living area, completely surprised to see the Sexta Espada still lounging on his couch.

"Why are you still here?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I have something, well, someone that I want to show you."

The ex-shinigami was following the blue haired Espada through the white corridors once again. It almost felt as though they were the only beings in the entire building. Ichigo tripped over the hem of his hakama for the twelfth time since he put them on and gave a frustrated growl.

"Shut up," Grimmjow seethed.

"Can I get some tighter pants or something?"

"You will wear what you have, and you won't complain."

Ichigo pulled at the loose fabric with annoyance. "Yeah, but if these are anything like yours I will look like I'm wearing a skirt."

The Arrancar stopped suddenly, but remained facing forward. "You had better not just said what I think you said."

Ichigo looked at his back curiously, "Well, it does look like you have a fucking skirt on sometimes."

"You have a death wish, don't you?" Grimmjow spat as he turned on his heal and began walking toward Ichigo.

"Not really, I just thought you should know."

"Well there ain't anything I can do about it."

"That sucks."

Grimmjow swung his arm up and struck Ichigo in the side of the head again. "Berry, I swear to God, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm not gonna to show you what I was gonna show ya."

Ichigo rubbed the side of his head and squinted. "Fine, whatever. I'll shut up. And don't call me Berry."

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want."

Ichigo padded behind the man as the began weaving through the halls again. "I don't care what you call me, just not that. It's creepy."

"All the more reason to call you it."

"Are we there yet?"

"What, are you done talking, Berry?"

"I'm about to call you a damned blue bird or some shit."

"Fuck you."

The two wandered down the halls in silence. Strained silence. Either of them could have snapped at any moment.

Grimmjow stopped in front of a tall white door and sighed. "We are here."

Ichigo pushed the door open and watched as the light tumbled across the dark floor. As his eyes adjusted, he watched as a crumpled figure came into view.

"Inoue?" he asked cautiously as he stared at the broken body laying across the floor.

"I'm not hungry tonight," a meek voice rang through the room.

"Oh God it is you," he nearly said with a hint of pure happiness in his voice. "I am so glad you are alright!"

Inoue shuddered as the figure scooped her up and held her close. "Is this a trick?" she asked quietly. "You smell like Kurosaki-kun, and you act like Kurosaki-kun, and you feel like Kurosaki-kun. But he isn't evil. He would protect his friends always."

Ichigo froze as the words tumbled out of her mouth. "No, Inoue, that isn't what happened," he struggled, "I was caught, and they brought me here and forced this on me."

The red head pushed the body off her own and scooted against the wall. "No, Kurosaki-kun wouldn't let that happen. You aren't him. Leave me alone."

"In...oue..." he muttered, throughly confused.

"Leave me alone, or I will make you go away," she muttered, bringing her fingers up to her Rikka.

Ichigo rose from the floor and stared at the quivering girl on the floor. "I will make this better, Inoue. I promise," he murmured through the pale room.

"Leave."

Grimmjow watched in pure amusement as the boy turned and walked from the girl. Leaning against the door frame with a smirk plastered on his features, he laughed as Ichigo brushed past him and vanished down the hall.

"Oi, retard. You'll get lost without me!" he shouted after the fallen Shinigami.

* * *

Several boring days had passed since Ichigo had visited Inoue in her room, and he had smartly avoided anyone by locking himself into his room.

He had been sitting on his bed, staring over his shoulder at the reflection of the 10 branded between his shoulder blades when the teal haired Espada seemed to materialize into his room.

"What the fuck man, how did you get in here?" Ichigo said, half shocked and half embarrassed.

"Ain't no locked doors in Las Noches for an Espada. You'll learn that quick enough, I think," Grimmjow said as he watched the boy shrug his jacket back over his shoulders.

"What do you want?"

"The fuck is with all the damned questions? Seriously, can't I just come and say hello or some shit?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, you wouldn't do something like that."

"You are right, I came to tell you that Yami's fraccion was killed by Tesla."

The ex-shinigami sighed, "I don't see why I should care."

Grimmjow watched as the boy laced his fingers behind his head and fell backward onto the bed. "Well, technically, it was your fraccion, since you are the new 10. And everything."

"Which one was it?"

"Wonderwice."

"That kid? He was a basket case, I think I will be better without him," Ichigo laughed coldly.

Grimmjow stared at him with a slight smirk. "You are becoming more like us every day."

Ichigo jerked his face to meet sky eyes, "No I am not."

"Yeah, whatever."

They sat in a sort of strained silence for a few moments before Grimmjow lost his ability to hold his tongue.

"The woman told Ulquiorra that you are to stay out of her room."

A hurt look descended on the facial features of the teenager. "Why did you take me there?"

"Because you need to learn the difference between what you are and what you have been," Grimmjow sighed, "It could mean the difference between life and death."

"I highly doubt that."

Grimmjow stood and walked from the room swiftly, leaving Ichigo laying on the bed in wonder. Just as he began to fall back into his thoughts, a face popped around the door frame.

"I don't look like I have a fucking skirt on," Grimmjow hissed.

"Yeah, you do."

"Well, have you seen how stupid you look in Bankai?"

"Well, I won't have to be worrying about that anymore, now will I?"

"Well, you didn't answer my question!"

"Well, it's an irrelevant question to begin with!"

"We done?"

"I think so, yeah."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and walked back into the room.

"I took you to see the woman so I could watch her push you away," the older man said with an aggravated tone.

Ichigo shot up from his bed and fought the urge to strangle the Espada standing in front of him. "Why the fuck would you do that to her?"

"I didn't want to do it to her, I wanted to do it to you," Grimmjow said as he crossed his arms and averted his gaze to a far corner of the room.

Ichigo snapped at that exact second and slammed his fist against the man's jaw. Shaking out his hand and wincing, the ex-Shinigami watched as the Hollow cracked his jaw and gave a sarcastic smirk.

"Okay, might have deserved that."

"You definitely deserved that, asshole."

"Your expletives make you so charming, Berry."

Ichigo paled, "I swear to God I will hit you again."

"It would probably be worth it," Grimmjow laughed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"See, those expletives again. They get me all hot and bothered."

The ex-Shinigami stared at the Espada with disbelief. "I'm confused."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the front of his jacket violently and yanked their bodies together. Ichigo balled up his fist again as the Espada crushed their lips together in a manner that was both gentle but carnal. A hand restrained the boy's fist as Grimmjow pulled away from the embrace and stared into his chocolate eyes.

Ichigo almost reached up and brought their lips together again as he watched the desire float across his superior's features. Suddenly, he caught himself and shook the feeling off.

"Get the fuck away from me," he spat with venom.

Grimmjow hovered over the boy and let a laugh fill the room. "I think I might be just as confused as you are, Berry."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Fine, how about we settle in the middle," Grimmjow said as he pulled away from the boy and began walking from the room. "I'll stop calling you Berry in public if you promise to let me tear you apart from time to time."

Ichigo scoffed, "How about you stop calling me Berry all together and I promise I won't rip your stupid mask straight off your fucking face."

"Yeah, no dice. My way or the highway, Berry."

The orange haired teenager stared at the man intently. "What do you mean by 'tear you apart'?"

Grimmjow watched as a purely naïve look crossed Ichigo's face. A smirk ripped across the man's face suddenly, "How about I come by and show you later tonight."

"Wait, get the fuck back here!" Ichigo yelled as he vanished through the door.

"See you in a little bit, Berry!"

* * *

Like I said, my muse is failing.

I'm in the middle of writing a totally off the wall story right now though, so hopefully that will make up for my lack of creativity.


	7. Someone Must Get Hurt

Title : Someone Must Get Hurt (She Wants Revenge)

Theme : Songfic

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. And I don't own the song.

AN : She Wants Revenge is one of my favorite bands. I want to make a songfic out of Tear You Apart, it's terribly sexy. But, it's very obviously about a guy and a girl. Alas. Angsty shit. I'm in a bad mood I guess.

_Please don't touch me, I've come too far to let you bring me down  
He's thinks that I'm easy, but try as you might, you can't have me now.  
These tedious dances we run through, but I've memorized them now  
I quietly melt down and consent to you if only just to bawl._

"Grimm, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, a confused look gracing his features.

Grimmjow stared at the Shinigami through the wisps of blue hair that fell to his eyes. Thinking back, he wondered how they had come to the point they were at. A point where he could no longer stand the very presence of the boy.

"Get away from me, Shinigami," Grimmjow hissed through closed eyes.

Ichigo walked to the man, hand outstretched. "What are you talking about, stupid?" Grimmjow shuddered as a hand ran across his cheek slowly, as if to wipe the non-existent tears from his face.

"I told you to leave me alone," the Espada snapped, turning away from the boy's touch.

The orange haired Vizard laughed, "Grimm, you are acting so strange tonight, did something happen?"

Grimmjow spun around and locked onto those chocolate eyes. "Yes, something happened to me. You."

_As I stare through you and I stand quite still  
And a alarm sounds just up the road  
I can tell you'd like some company, but I can't fix you and you don't want me._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked, frustrated.

"Think on it, for now, I'm going back."

"Don't you dare!" the teenager reached out and grabbed his wrist before he had the chance to escape. "Tell me what is wrong."

"There is no way in hell you really want this," Grimmjow muttered, shaking the boy from his body.

Ichigo looked at him through narrowed eyes, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't let you do the kinds of things you do if I didn't want you. At least a little."

_I call for the witness, present the facts right down to the little things  
They say the heart is resilient, in black and white you swore there'd be no strings  
I sneak out the back door, but the gavel strikes  
And I can hear you cry, and the sound of my footsteps  
This time they will be no long goodbye._

Staring at the Espada carefully, Ichigo began pulling apart his words.

"Grimm, there is something you aren't telling me."

"Of course there is, dumbass," Grimmjow spat, crossing his arms and sulking off into a dark corner.

"Are you going to tell me about them, or just leave me wondering?" Ichigo asked as he ran a hand through his hair in wonder.

"I'm very angry with myself, Ichi."

"Why? Did you do something wrong?"

Grimmjow smiled at the boy, "Your innocence really is the thing I love the most about you."

Ichigo blushed and laughed nervously. "I'm not sure I follow!"

"I can't come back anymore, Ichi."

"Why not?" Ichigo said with shock.

"Aizen."

"Did... did he find out... about us?"

"Yeah. He did," Grimmjow closed the gap between their bodies and wrapped his arms around the boy. "I'm sorry, Ichi."

"No..." Ichigo muttered softly, "I understand."

"I knew you would."

"Grimmjow?"

"Get the hell out of here."

"What?"

_How can I trust you? How could you need me now?  
It's getting to be so cold,  
The decision is in that I won't break  
You can't even run with our lives at stake._

"I told you to get the fuck out of here, I can't believe you would make up shit like that just to get rid of me!" Ichigo said as he shoved the older man back toward the wall.

"I'm not, believe me. You honestly think I would do something like that to you?" Grimmjow asked quietly.

"What the fuck are you, Grimm? You are a stupid fucking Hollow. Of course you would do something like that."

"Ichi, no. Please believe me, I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Bullshit."

"We could both die from this, and here you are. Being completely selfish about the whole fucking thing!" the Espada shouted through the tense air.

"I am not being selfish, I'm being realistic. There is a huge fucking difference!"

"Tch, suit yourself," Grimmjow spat as he turned and walked from the room.

_Well, someone must get hurt and it won't be me  
The decision is in, there will be no fight.  
It might sound cold but I know it's right  
Cause someone must get hurt and it won't be me._

"I won't be back, Shinigami," the Hollow said over his shoulder as he stood in the frame of the door. "The next time I see you, I won't even recognize you."

"Do whatever you want, the next time I see you, I swear to God I will kill you," Ichigo said with spite.

"No, you won't, Ichigo. You and I both know that. Which is why I will let another Espada finish you off."

"They can't kill me, they are trash."

"And you are a liar, boy. You can hardly best me in a fight, and there are five stronger than me. The only reason I'll send Stark. At least he doesn't play with his prey and I know you won't suffer."

"Gee, thanks. I feel so loved."

"That is why I am doing it, Ichi." The Shinigami's eyes shifted to the man still standing in the frame. "One of us has to die, and when push comes to shove, you have less to loose than I do."

Ichigo's eyes widened in pure anger, "How dare you. I have a whole hell of a lot more to loose than you do!"

Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder and smiled sadly. "Ichigo, when you die, you will go to Soul Society. And you will be a real Shinigami," a sigh escaped his lips as he turned his face from the boy. "Unless I am killed by a shinigami, I will be gone. Forever. And right now, Aizen will have an Espada kill me if I keep this up."

The boy stopped and watched as he straightened his form and began to walk again. "Think on that for a little while, Ichi. And please know this hurts me too."

Ichigo cried out slightly as the door emptied and the room was cold.

Yeah. I'm in a sad mood. Short story, but I didn't feel like droning on. I'm working on a story that had a lot of potential, but lost it about half way through, so I thought I'd at least post something to keep you guys busy.

I tend to think Grimmjow was being noble and cute. Prove me wrong.


	8. Midnight

Title : 23. Midnight

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Disclaimer : Still not making money off my stories

Rating : K (Meh, tiny kissies)

AN : Short.

* * *

"Ichi! Wake the fuck up!"

Ichigo rolled over and peered at the clock through one eye. 12.03am. A groan escaped his lips slowly. "Grimm. It's midnight and I have school tomorrow," he slurred into the pillow.

"I don't care! You should be happy I came to see you with how busy I have been lately!" Grimmjow shouted as he wretched the window open the rest of the way and hopped down onto the bed.

Ichigo rolled over and stared at the man standing over him. "What could you be so busy with? Honestly."

"Aizen made me a Fraccion."

"A what?"

"An arrancar servant girl. Get with the program!" Grimmjow threw his legs out from under him and plopped down on the bed beside the boy. Ichigo yelled out in surprise as he was suddenly catapulted into the air as the man landed on the bed.

"_You _have a servant _girl_?"

"I didn't get a choice in the matter. She's got huge jugs but is annoying as fuck."

"Well that is nice to know."

Grimmjow sighed and peeled his jacket off. As he was taking off his socks and shoes, he laughed at the boy behind him. "Ichi, you are so predictable."

"What do you mean?"

"You are sitting there wondering if I've fucked her, haven't you?"

Ichigo blushed and rolled toward the wall. "No. I wasn't thinking about that." An arm snaked around his waist and breath ran across his neck softly.

"You are such an awful liar," Grimmjow said quietly as he placed a slow kiss on the boy's neck. "And no I haven't. I'd rather have you anyway."

"Gee, thanks," Ichigo murmured as a blush traced his face and a smile curved through his lips.

* * *

AN : There is no note for the bottom of this one. 


	9. Scarlet

Title : 79. Scarlet

Theme : Colors

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : PG13 (omg naked boys in showerz)

Disclaimer : Sadly, I'm not making money off this story.

AN : Eh. This turned into crack. I'm also going with old-skool ratings. You know, back when shit used to be rated G, PG, etc. I like that rating system so much better than the ones that are up now. This probably also proves how long I've been around, because I don't think they've used that system in almost four years. I could be wrong though.

* * *

Ichigo streaked across the rooftops toward the all too familiar reitsu that was flaring up on the other side of the city. His legs would never be able to carry him fast enough as the pressure sky rocketed and then tumbled back down to nearly unrecognizable levels. 

He came to a stop on the edge of a cloud of haze and dust.

"You here to help me?" Renji asked the strawberry hopefully.

Ichigo held back the scream building in his throat as the dust settled and the teal haired Espada collapsed against the weight of his new set of injuries.

"Yeah. I'm actually here to take over, Renji."

"What do you mean? I've almost killed him!"

Ichigo walked across the pale dirt, carefully moving around the puddles of crimson that were shining in the moonlight. "Of course you have almost killed him, he's had a good five hours to recover since the last time someone tried to kill him."

Renji blinked stupidly, "Wait, what?"

"Go help Hitsugaya and the other's, Renji. And for God's sake, stop picking on the ones that are near death to begin with, it makes you look like a huge fucking pansy," Ichigo snapped at him as he crouched down to the fallen Arrancar.

The pineapple cocked his head to the side and watched the interaction carefully. Renji watched as Ichigo's face scrunched up in pain and disgust. "Shit, you are all messed up," he muttered.

Grimmjow laughed, "Yeah, well. You did most of it, didn't you?"

Sighing, Ichigo wrapped the man's arm around his neck and pulled him to his feet. "I'm not saying that I didn't do it, but why the hell did you come back so soon?"

"What can I say, I just love seeing your ugly face."

"Hey, fuck you, Arrancar."

"Whatever, get me out of here. Your stupid shinigami friend is staring daggers into my brain and it's so annoying I might kill him."

The Vizard sighed as he crouched down on his haunches. "Yeah, sorry about him."

Grimmjow winced as Ichigo released the built tension in his legs like a spring, rocketing them both into the night sky. "Yeah, I'm over it."

Renji stared after the two with confusion in his eyes.

* * *

Inoue sighed as the pounding came at her front door once again. Throwing the blankets off her bed and stumbling out into the hallway, she muttered groggily as she flipped lights on, "I'm coming, hold on a moment please." 

"Oh thank God you are home, Inoue!"

Inoue blinked several times at the sight before her, "Uh, good evening, Kurosaki-kun."

"I hate to rush this, but do you mind if I leave him here while I run home and get back into my body?" Ichigo laughed as he nodded his head at the man draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Um, sure, that is okay, but... wait! He's bleeding all over the place. Put him on the couch and I'll try to clean him up a bit," Inoue muttered with hesitation as Ichigo pushed past her and threw the body down onto the couch.

"I promise that whatever he bleeds on, I'll replace," the strawberry said with exasperation in his voice, "Just don't tell anyone he's here, don't let anyone else in your apartment, and if he wakes up, tell him I'll be right back."

"But, wait! Kurosaki-kun! He's gone," she murmured in disbelief as the shinigami turned heel and vanished out her door.

Turning her attention back to the man draped over the couch rather uncomfortably, she nearly fainted when she realized just what she had gotten herself into. She gathered up towels and hot water before sitting down next to the wildly colored man and putting herself to work.

Slowly, she ran a hesitant finger down the jaw plastered to his face. Peering around the edge, she poked and prodded, trying her hardest to see just exactly what kept it in place so well.

"Woman, it's five dollars to stare in public," he said smoothly, nearly scaring Inoue out of her skin. "Where is the Berry?"

"Kurosaki-kun told me to tell you that if you asked, he would be right back. He's going to fetch his body," Inoue muttered as she summoned her Rikka from their hairpins.

"Is that so?" Grimmjow winced as Inoue went to work at healing the huge gash in his forehead, "What are you doing to me, woman?"

"I'm healing your wounds, now stop moving!" she snapped as he tried to swat Ayame away from his eye.

"I don't want these damned fairies swarming all over my head, they make me look like I need a woman to take care of me!" he yelled at her.

"Well, you needed Kurosaki-kun to keep you from dying, so you sit down and you be quiet!" she uttered through clenched teeth.

"I think you just made a joke about him being a woman, didn't you?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Hey, stop fighting," a voice came from behind both of them. "Seriously, I can't leave you kids alone for more than ten minutes and look at what happens."

"He started it."

"Like fuck I did."

"Don't curse at me!"

"Woman, I swear I'll kill you! And your stupid fairies!"

Ichigo landed a swift kick directly in Grimmjow's face before he could manage to yell out another insult.

"Crap. Kurosaki-kun, I just finished closing his facial wounds, try not to kick him anymore!" Inoue pouted.

"Theriouthly, man. That hurths. Thop kicking me in the faith all the time. You're gonna give me a concuthion."

Ichigo laughed at the Espada, "Your lisp is funny."

"Tho's yer faith."

"My what?"

"Faith."

"Face?"

"That's what I thaid!"

"Oh, I thought you were saying 'faith!'"

"I'll kill you, fucker."

Inoue sighed, "Please stop fighting, you are lucky I let you in here to begin with. Now, Ichigo, you can start explaining yourself by telling me why I am harboring an Arrancar in my apartment! Are you trying to get me killed?"

Ichigo laughed again, "Oh hardly. Grimmjow is harmless."

The busty red head blinked.

"No, really, he won't hurt us. He hates Aizen more than we do, and he's been leaking information to me for about the last month."

Grimmjow smirked, "If that is what you call it."

A blush crept across the strawberries face suddenly and he began laughing super loud, "Haha, Grimmjow! I have no idea what you are talking about! Stop speaking gibberish, maybe you DO have a concussion!"

"I bet you were the one that gave it to me, retard!"

"Stop fighting right now!" Inoue screamed, hitting both of them with a rolled up newspaper. "Now, Ichigo. If you don't mind, I need you to go get clean towels out of the bathroom, unless you feel like filling up the bath and washing this big lunk-head."

"How many towels do I need?"

"Probably all of them. Actually, probably more towels than I have, it would be easier to just make him take a shower, but I can't get his wounds healed well enough because he's so caked in dirt and blood that I can't even see where he is hurt to begin with!"

"Yeah, that's probably a problem," Ichigo muttered. "Come on, retard. With as filthy as you are, a bath would be gross. I'll just toss you into the shower for now."

"Why can't I have the pretty girl wash me down?" Grimmjow whined as Ichigo scooped him off the couch.

Inoue blushed suddenly and ran to the kitchen to wash out the dirty rags she had used.

"Probably because she doesn't want to see your bony ass, now come on, stop making this so difficult!" Ichigo half yelled as he drug the Hollow's broken body toward the shower.

The Shinigami sighed as he propped the Espada up against the wall and turned the shower on. "I'll have to use hot water to kind of clean out your wounds a little better, but it will sting like hell."

"Whatever, I'm over it."

"Shit man, you are bleeding everywhere."

Grimmjow winced as Ichigo grabbed at his collar and began peeling the tattered jacket away from his skin. Pieces of the fabric had already fused with some of the shallower wounds, which re-opened as the cloth was ripped away. "Yeah, well, if you hadn't decided to show up and kick my ass this afternoon, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

"It's not my fault that Rukia picked today of all days to tag along. If I didn't kick your ass, she would have figured out that SOMETHING was off!"

"Don't get me wrong, I love it when you are rough, but you turned into some weird killing zombie! How am I supposed to respond to that?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to smack the older man across the face before he simply turned away and pulled off his own shirt.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You can't take a shower by yourself, now can you?"

"Of course I can, I'm not a woman!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Fine, if you can take your pants off, make it all the way across the bathroom, and get into the shower without my help, I'll let you take a shower alone."

The teal haired man managed to get out of his hakama and took about three steps before Ichigo ended up helping him.

"Fine, you win. Retard."

"Stop the name calling, seriously."

"No. Cunt."

Ignoring the comment completely, Ichigo continued, "I'm going to leave the shower running just long enough to get all the gross crap off of you, and then I'll just let you sit in some warm water. It will make your muscles feel a little better."

"I feel fine now."

"Bullshit."

"I've been worse."

"You are one of the most stubborn people I know, I hope you realize that."

"I'm secretly very proud of that."

"Whatever, get in the shower," Ichigo muttered as he yanked back the curtain and snaked an arm around the man's back. Hot water poured down over their bodies as Ichigo slowly eased the fallen Arrancar under the steam.

"Ow, shit shit shit, that does hurt like a motherfucker," Grimmjow hissed through his teeth as the hot water began washing the blood off his body.

"Well, that is because you have dirt and mud and blood and sweat caked into every single one of these gashes in your body. I couldn't imagine it NOT hurting,"Ichigo said with a laugh.

"Whatever, just get it off of me and maybe this won't hurt so fucking bad." Grimmjow leaned forward and planted both hands on the wall in front of him, letting the water rush down his face and over his chest.

Ichigo watched through pained eyes as the bottom of the bathtub filled with scarlet and sediment. The liquid was so red that he was convinced the pipes were filled with blood and there was no water to be found anywhere. The strawberry reached out and grabbed him around the waist as his legs failed and his body started to collapse. "I'm so sorry about all of this, Grimm."

"Not your fault, I've been through worse."

"I, just..."

"Seriously, don't beat yourself up about it," Grimmjow said as he glanced over his shoulder at the boy. Ichigo had his chest pressed firmly against the Espada's back and his arms wrapped around the other's torso, careful to avoid any deep wounds.

They stood still for twenty minutes after the water ran clear. Finally, the Espada shifted carefully, turning his body to face the boy, "Ichi, please don't think that I hate you because of this."

"You don't?"

Grimmjow smiled, "No. I hated you before this ever happened."

"Aw, gee. Thanks buddy!" Ichigo muttered sarcastically as he pushed the shower off and let the tub begin to fill.

Sometime later, as they sat in the warm water in complete silence, Ichigo sighed. "We had better get out, Inoue is going to start thinking that we drowned."

Ichigo had his back pressed up against the corner of the tub and Grimmjow rested carefully between his legs with his head bent back onto the teen's shoulder. "Naw, just a little while longer. The water hasn't gotten cold yet."

"Okay, just a bit longer."

"Hey, Ichi?"

"What's up?"

"You can kick my ass whenever you want if it means I get to spend this much time chilling out in a bathtub perched between your legs," Grimmjow muttered.

"Right back at ya."

"Are you being serious?"

"Hey man, an eye for an eye. I'll let you kick my ass next time, as long as you promise to save my life from impending doom and bathe me in one of your random girl friend's apartments," Ichigo laughed.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I really hope you do, Grimm."

* * *

AN : Who read 313? Aizenhime fans are going to cream over that one. I creamed over Stark. I want to see more of him.

Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I've been one of the busiest people alive the past few weeks. Between work, school, my mom being in the hospital, and then my grandma going to the hospital, it's been hell. Not to mention my muse is sort of failing.

I'm in the middle of writing a lemon for you guys. It's just that. No story. No romance. No fluff. Just sex. Hopefully it will be to all your liking.


	10. The Planetarium

Title : 25. The Planetarium

Theme : Lemon

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Still don't own Bleach.

AN : I dumped all original ideas about this story and realized I just want to have them fucking and fighting. It's what they do best. Grillz by Nelly came on right in the middle of the sexiest part. Totally ruined my writing groove. CALL ME GEORGE FORMAN CAUSE I'M SELLIN' ERRYBODY GRILLZ.

Out of 11,000 songs, iTunes picked that one. What the fuck, technology?

* * *

They had been fighting for nearly twenty hard minutes when the physical abuse stopped and the name calling began. Both of the men were too beaten and bloody to continue their assault, so Grimmjow changed the tune slightly. 

"Hey, twatbag, remember that time when I fucked the shit out of that Shinigami friend of yours? Fuck, I was so pissed because she got blood all over me."

Ichigo blinked, "You didn't 'fuck the shit out of her,' you shoved your arm through her stomach! How is that fair?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his bleeding chest and sighed. "Fair ain't got nothing to do with it."

"Fuck you."

"That's what your mother said last night."

Ichigo closed the gap between their bodies and grabbed the Espada around the throat. "Don't you ever talk about my mother like that," he hissed through a clenched jaw.

"I'm sure you heard us, we were loud enough to wake the dead," Grimmjow sputtered though a sadistic grin.

The Vizard clamped his fingers down around the Arrancar's soft flesh. Wrapping a leg around the other's skillfully, Ichigo tripped the older man and brought them both to the ground. Ichigo straddled the Hollow and hovered over him for a split second before bringing his fist across the other's jaw.

Grimmjow glanced back at the boy and laughed. "Oh yeah, Ichi. I love it when you play rough."

"Shut up!"

"You are gonna have to make me, boy."

Frustrated, Ichigo loosened his grip around the man's throat and began to stand. Just as he was about half way into a standing position, Grimmjow pulled at the boy's leg, throwing him off balance.

"Fuck, what the hell was th-" Ichigo's words were cut off as a pair of lips fell onto his own and his breath was sucked out of his lungs. Thoughts and reactions were completely cut off as the boy pressed his hands against the force falling against him. Struggling against his better judgment, Ichigo fought for freedom at the same time he fought for possession.

Grimmjow pulled his face away from Ichigo and smirked. Flushed and panting, the teenager turned his eyes away from the Hollow coldly, trying desperately to ignore the thoughts screaming through his own head.

"Tch, you are so easy to read, Shinigami," Grimmjow muttered.

"No I am not, stop acting like you know me."

"I know you better than you know yourself, Ichi," the Espada muttered, lowering his lips to the boy's ear. Ichigo shuddered as Grimmjow grabbed his knee and ran a hand slowly up his thigh. "I know what turns you on, Ichi. Once you know that, you know everything," Grimmjow hissed across the thin skin of Ichigo's ear.

Catching himself right before a moan escaped his lips, Ichigo screwed his eyes shut and attempted to will away the feeling of fever raising on his skin. He was mostly disgusted at himself as the Arrancar ran teeth filled kisses across his neck and back to his lips. Grimmjow fought with the boy for a moment for control of their frantic play, finally gaining the upper hand and pressing the boy's tongue back with his own. Ichigo gasped out in pleasure as the teal haired Espada ran his palm down his thigh completely and grabbed his member straight through the cloth of his hakama.

"Oh, I'm flattered," Grimmjow laughed as he latched onto the hard flesh.

"Shut up," Ichigo spat. Any further comments were cut short as Grimmjow reached under Ichigo's shirt and began pulling it off with force. He needed skin contact and he needed it now. Their lips collided again as Ichigo dug his short fingernails into the soft flesh covering the Espada's shoulders. Sucking air through his teeth in a manner than showed pleasure and pain, Grimmjow ground his hips downward, forcing Ichigo to shift up. As the thickness of their arousal ran against on another, they slowly began loosing their outlook on the situation.

"No," Ichigo murmured into his assailant's ear. "No, we can't do it here," he spoke jaggedly through moans, "We could get caught, we are still in the middle of the park."

"I don't care," Grimmjow hissed through his teeth as he clawed at the fabric that held the boy's warmth. "I don't care who catches us, I want this now."

The Espada straightened his frame and perched between the Shinigami's bent knees. Ichigo nearly cried out as his hakama was jerked out from under him and the cool night's air ran itself across his still growing erection. Moist pants of arousal traced the boy as he shuddered under the teeth that ran themselves down his torso. His eyes rolled themselves to the back of his head almost instantly as Grimmjow swallowed the boy whole.

Almost instinctively, Ichigo grabbed at his bright blue hair, trying desperately to keep the Espada from stopping. A slow moan fell out of the boy's throat as Grimmjow pulled his mouth away completely.

"What do want, boy?" the Arrancar said through a smile as he ran his tongue across the head of Ichigo's arousal.

"Fuck, not you, asshole," Ichigo groaned.

"Tch, you are an awful liar," Grimmjow muttered, pulling himself off the teenager with haste. He snaked himself upward until their eyes met and lips touched. Melting into the Hollow with a sense of urgency and need, Ichigo mentally slapped himself as a deep moan escaped his chest. His cover was blown completely.

Ichigo cried out as the man looped his arms under the teen's knees and brought them forward. Grimmjow let a smirk cross his features as he slammed into the boy, clear to the hilt. Ichigo nearly screamed out at the completely unprepared intrusion. Convinced he was being ripped in two, he sunk his short nails into the fleshy meat of the Arrancar's thigh.

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow spoke directly into the boy's ear. Ichigo shuddered as the warm breath traced across his skin. The teal haired man began to pull out of the Shinigami slowly as he shoved his fingers into the boy's mouth. Ichigo ran his tongue across the bony fingers cautiously while suppressing a moan that was building in his lungs.

Grimmjow yanked his fingers out of the boy's mouth and reached between them to use the saliva as a temporary lubricant. Grabbing a fistful of bright orange hair as he shoved himself back into the teenager, Grimmjow made his best attempt not to bite down on the shoulder in front of him. A grin crossed the man's features as Ichigo reached down and began working on his own release.

Picking up speed as their bodies adjusted to the pleasure, the two found themselves tapping into something completely carnal and instinctual. Ichigo slowly let his legs fall further apart to let the man push harder and deeper into him, while Grimmjow yanked at the boy's knees, urging their bodies closer together. Every time the Arrancar pressed into Ichigo, he could feel himself grazing across that those tight nerves that were driving the boy to the brink.

"Fuck, Grimm... harder..." Ichigo said between gasps. "God, I'm so close, don't fucking stop!"

A smile crept across Grimmjow's face as he slammed harder into the boy. Tell-tale spasms began ripping through Ichigo's body at the same time Grimmjow stopped thinking straight. Ichigo came with a deep moan, his release dripping across his hand. Panting as his world stopped spinning, Ichigo reached up and pulled the Arrancar against his chest as the man forced himself inward several more times and came with a hoarse groan. Breathlessly, the Hollow collapsed against the boy's chest for several moments as he struggled to come down from the high. Ichigo sighed as he stared blindly into the dark sky, silently enjoying the warm weight pressed against his body.

Heaving his body to the side, Grimmjow flopped down in a poof of dust and brought his arm up to cover his eyes. "We have go to stop doing this, Ichi."

"You are the one that started it, don't give me this shit," Ichigo spat.

A small, exhausted laugh escaped the man's mouth as he sat up and set his arm across his bent knee. "I guess. Still, you should be man enough to stop me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Ichigo smiled as he sat up and leaned his back against Grimmjow's shoulder.

Ignoring the boy, Grimmjow watched as wispy clouds floated by through the darkness. "You should get dressed, Ichi. We are, as you said, still stark naked in the middle of a park."

Ichigo rested his arms across his knees and let his head fall against the Arrancar's soft blue hair comfortably.

"Would you look at that, the goddess of lust is out tonight," Ichigo muttered, starting into the sky.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Didn't you ever pay attention in school?"

"Oh yeah, like I went to school."

Ichigo frowned, "See, how am I supposed to know that. You never talk about yourself."

"That's because there is nothing to talk about."

"I highly doubt that, I don't know what you are so afraid of."

Grimmjow peered into the sky and smiled, "Venus is pretty tonight."

Ichigo rolled his eyes in frustration and sighed at the obvious ignorance. "One of these days, Grimm. I'm just going to snap and kill you."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

* * *

AN : Fuck, my iTunes sucks so bad. Now it's playing Ridin' Dirty. MY MUZAK'S SO LOUD. 

I'm not sure why I even have this shit on my hard drive.


	11. Cheetos

Ichigo snickered as he watched a certain teal haired arrancar fidget nervously.

"God dammit, Shinigami, what the fuck is this thing?" the Sexta Espada spat in disgust.

"It's called a Cheeto. You are supposed to eat it."

"Gross, I don't eat shit that's super orange like this."

"But it tastes like cheese. I promise you will like it."

Grimmjow nibbled on the end of the so called 'Cheeto' carefully.

"This is nasty," he moaned, wiping his hand across his pants, "And what the fuck, now my pants have a huge orange stain on them!"

Ichigo continued to laugh quietly as the man stomped off with deadly wrath in his footsteps.

* * *

AN : This is just a little short I wrote while I was eating Cheetos the other day. Anyway, I've been thinking of doing a rapefic. But, it's going to be a huge challenge to me, because I write about things I've experienced. Obviously, I have not experienced boy boy sex, but I'm fairly certain you understand my point, at least I hope you are not so naïve that I must spell it out. Should I do it? Would you guys read it, review it, and give me good pointers on it? I'm not sure yet. 


	12. The Willing

Title : The Willing

Theme : Lemon

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : NC-17 (raep tiem)

Disclaimer : Don't own the characters.

AN : Don't read it if you are sensitive about rape. Or something like that.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as his back came in contact with the hard concrete. Coughing as he struggled to sit up, his eyes scanned the area, searching for the attacker.

"Fuck me sideways, you just don't know when to give up," a deep voice came from above him. Before his body had time to react, he had been pushed back onto the pavement. "But luckily for you, that douche bag _Aizen-sama _wants you alive. So you get to come with me," the Sexta Espada whispered into his ear.

The orange haired shinigami struggled against the vice grips balled up in the fabric of his shirt. Unable to find the energy to argue, let alone fight back, he watched in fear as a hole ripped itself open at the bidding of the older man and they stepped toward the black.

* * *

Grimmjow walked through the hallways of Las Noches languorously. Bored out of his skull, he tried to think of ways to amuse himself that didn't involve killing someone else's fraccion. 

His options were bleak.

Just before he gave up all hope, his teal framed eyes spotted the door at the end of the hallway. Smiling, he mused himself with the though of killing the boy within. He could go in and simply snap his neck, but what was the fun in that? It had been nearly a week since he drug the shinigami's lifeless carcass into the room, and it was doubtful he was in any condition to put up a real fight.

The Espada watched in amusement as bright light flashed across the room, flooding the dark space with brilliant white. Ichigo flinched away from the intrusion as his eyes struggled to adjust to the violence.

Ignoring the open door, Grimmjow paced across the room to the dimly lit corner where the boy sat against the wall. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Ichigo spat, chocolate eyes piercing the Arrancar's hard armor. 

"Aww, don't be so mean," Grimmjow laughed, "I just came to keep you company."

Ichigo scoffed and turned his eyes to the right, tearing his gaze away from that of the older man. "I highly doubt that is the reason."

Just as soon as the words fell from his lips, Ichigo grunted as his body changed positions and his torso slid up the wall. Hands were wound against both his shirt and his skin as he winced in pain. The man pressed into him, griding his body into the wall. "You are right," the voice dripped against his ear, "I actually came for a good fuck."

Auburn eyes shot open in both discomfort and shock as teeth sunk down into the soft flesh of his shoulder. He could feel the blood soaking through his shirt as he began struggling against the force pressed into him.

"Come on, my little Ichi," the baritone voice vibrated against his ear, "All this time spent bloodying each other up and you have never thought about it?"

"Fuck no," Ichigo muttered, finding his words, "I would never... you are disgusting."

Screwing his eyes shut, he let out a frustrated moan when the man grabbed his hard cock through his hakama. "You're right, I am disgusting," Grimmjow laughed slowly. "But it always takes one to know one, Ichi."

"Stop calling me that, you sick fuck."

A smile traced the features of the Hollow as he slipped a hand under the boy's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Running his tongue across the bleeding punctures slowly, he relished in the sweet taste as Ichigo yet again attempted to shove the man away from his body. He knew the boy was unable to put up a real fight, he was still littered with bruises and wounds from their last fight.

Ichigo's voice sent a chilling noise ripping through the room as the Espada grabbed him around the throat and threw him against the cold ground. Frustrated beyond common knowledge, Ichigo made every attempt to strike out at the Hollow before Grimmjow made what he thought was a genius move. He flipped the boy onto his stomach and pressed his head into the floor. Pulling Ichigo's shirt off his arms, he used the sleeves to tie the boy's hands together behind his back.

Grimmjow leaned over the boy and ground his hips down against the boy's ass, "Don't hit me like that, boy," he hissed as he bit down on the edge of Ichigo's ear.

The Shinigami sucked in a breath against his teeth as he struggled against the sudden restraints. "Stop it, get off of me you asshole!"

Grimmjow smiled, "I was actually planning on getting off on you."

Ichigo paled in horror at the same time the Arrancar ripped the sash from his hakama and wrapped it around the teen's eyes. As his world fell black, he became increasingly receptive with the other senses in his body. The chill that resulted from the finger traced down his spine. The sound of fabric as it rumpled to the floor. The taste of blood as he bit his tongue to make sure he was still alive. The smell of sweat as their bodies ran against each other.

The Vizard whimpered slightly as the man hooked an arm around his hips and pulled him onto all fours. Bracing himself for the pain that was drawing so close, he balled his hands into such tight fists that he was bleeding across his palms. 

Grimmjow glanced down at the boy lying prone before him. As he let a smile touch his lips and listened to the meek whimpers still flooding the room, the Arrancar reached down and began working on the boy's hakama. Tied in what seemed like a million knots, he wondered if the boy had actually seen this coming.

Everything was moving so quickly for Ichigo. One second, he was asleep on the floor, and the next he was stark naked and bound up like a prisoner of war. Although he technically was a prisoner of war, he highly doubted the other's were getting the same treatment.

"Fuck, leave me the hell alone," Ichigo spat out again, which earned him a hard knock to the back of the head.

"I swear to God if you don't stop talking I will knock you the fuck out," Grimmjow hissed as he brought his hand down on the meat of the Shinigami's ass. 

Ichigo grunted in pain as the Espada brought his hand down on the boy's skin again, this time grabbing at the now pink surface. He struggled against the bonds wrapped around his wrists when he felt the unmistakable thickness of the other man grazing the inside of his thighs. 

Before he knew what was truly going to happen, a splitting pain shot through Ichigo's already torn body. A guttural scream ran through the room as Grimmjow slammed himself into the Shinigami, pressing further and deeper until he was in to the hilt. Ichigo let his chest collapse to the floor and ground his teeth together, making every attempt to not scream again as the man pulled out and shot into his battered body over and over.

He knew that if the sash wrapped around his eyes had not been there to absorb the moisture, tears would be streaked across his face as he struggled to make himself comfortable against the agonizing pain. Grimmjow draped his frame over the back of the boy as he thrust deeper against the boy's tight muscles. Sinking his teeth into the flesh of the Strawberry's back, he smiled when the teen whimpered.

Ichigo was instantly disgusted with himself when a pang of pleasure rang through his entire body, making him harder than he had been in his entire life. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before, and although he tried to will it away, his growing erection wasn't something that could be just turned on and off like a switch. The Espada didn't help the matter any by reaching around and grabbing onto it. Liquid was streaking down Ichigo's legs and pooling on the floor, he only imagined it was an amount of blood that increased with each thrust. 

The boy let out a shout of pain as Grimmjow pressed into him as deep as his muscles would allow. He sucked in air against his teeth when the man pulled out, growing pleasure racking his body as the man's cock slid against his prostate again and again.

"Come for me, boy," Grimmjow commanded through the thick air, "For you to get off at this situation would be like pure bliss for me."

"Fuck you," Ichigo scoffed as he was ran through again. Stars were seated through his vision as he made a failing attempt to will the feeling away. He would never be able to live with himself if he got off to this man.

"Let yourself go, Ichi," Grimmjow sang into the boy's ear, "Because I would hate for this to be a one sided affair."

Ichigo pressed his face into the ground, too embarrassed to let the other know the real pleasure he was in. The dark set into motion from the sash around his eyes was replaced with a white light as he felt his body melting into the floor. He came against the mixed motion of the hand wrapped around his member and the feeling of being impaled against the intrusion. A sadistic grin ripped across Grimmjow as he flipped the come from his hand and rolled the boy onto his back. Yanking the Shinigami's ankles over his shoulders, he ran himself back into the teenager harder and faster until the all too familiar feeling ran through his body. Pulling out and pumping himself several times, he came with a groan, spilling himself over the boy's stomach.

Grimmjow laughed slowly as he rolled to the side and scooped the boy's discarded hakama from the ground. Using it as a rag, he mopped the blood from his dick before taking a moment to come down from the high. 

Some time later, after Ichigo was freed from his bonds and the Espada had dressed, the teenager spoke slowly. "I am going to kill you for this."

"I hope you do, Ichi," Grimmjow laughed as he began walking from the room.

"This will never happen again, know that," Ichigo said with venom as he stared daggers into the man's back.

The teal haired Espada turned his face back to the Shinigami and smiled, "Know this, boy," he turned his face back to the door, "You can't rape the willing."

* * *

AN : I had such a hard time putting that last line in. Because we have a joke where my friend was like 'you can't rape the willing,' and my other friend just goes, 'you can't rape the willy? Who is that?' We all laughed. You probably are not, because it's a you sort of have to be there joke.

I'm not happy with how this came out, mostly because it's not sadistic and disgusting enough. I wanted to get some real hardcore rapetime going on, but I just can't be that mean to Ichigo. Also, I'm totally pissed because the GrimmIchi animooted fight is only going to be one more episode. Probably full of more quality animation. :eye roll: Then they are fucking it all up to take them back to Soul Society. 

I need my Grimm, and I need him now.


	13. First Encounters

Title : First Encounters

Theme : Comedy / Romance

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo, Orihime

Rating : PG-16 (Now I'm making shit up)

AN : I have been getting a little bit of heat from more than just a few people about how my perception of Orihime seems warped from what she really is. I guess I want her to be more of a dominating sort of woman, although that will never happen. So, in order to redeem myself, I give you a story involving an Orihime that is (hopefully) a little closer to character.

Also, I'm fairly certain Grimmjow makes up a few words. I tend to think he would do that though.

* * *

Inoue stood in the doorway, frozen solid. Her eyes hadn't managed to blink in nearly an entire minute as she stared at the scene before her in something that was a mixture between complete confusion and total realization.

Finally, she shook her head slightly and blinked several times in an attempt to wet her dry eyes.

"Kurosaki...kun?" she muttered very quietly, almost scared to let her voice be heard. Chocolate eyes flew up and met hers suddenly, and for a split second she wished she hadn't spoken up.

"Inoue!" Ichigo said quickly, realizing the state he was in. The Shinigami peered around a thick arm with horror streaked across his features as the girl dropped her bag on the floor and took off in a mad dash down the hallway.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said as she ran from the house in a panic, tears streaming down her face.

"Shit, shit shit shit," Ichigo cursed as he shoved at the body draped across his own. "Would you get the fuck off of me!" he half screamed at the man holding him against the floor.

"Tch, what is the point," Grimmjow muttered, rolling to the side, "What could you possibly say to that girl that is going to make her un-see what she just saw."

"I can at least talk to her! Ow, fuck!" Ichigo swore as he stubbed his toe against a chair leg as he scrambled to get his pants back on. "Why the hell did you have to come over tonight anyway?"

The Espada sighed and scratched at an itch across his chest, "Cause I wanted to. Why the fuck else do I need a reason?"

Ichigo momentarily considered bashing the man's face in, but immediately changed his mind when the door slammed downstairs. "Whatever, you better not be here when I get back!"

Grimmjow watched as the shirtless boy ran from the room. "But we didn't get to fiiiinish!" he shouted after the orange haired teenager.

"BOY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT BEAUTIFUL YOUNG GIRL THAT MADE HER RUN OFF LIKE THAT."

Ichigo ran straight passed his father, "Don't have time for this Dad!"

"IT LOOKED LIKE SHE SAW A GHOST. Maybe it was just your really pale chest. Seriously boy, put a shirt on or something," Isshin muttered as Ichigo opened the door.

"I heard that, you old goat," Ichigo spoke with venom before he ran into the street, hard on Inoue's heels.

Inoue began running faster than she had ever done so in her life when she heard the boy coming after her. "Pink fluffy bunnies, pretty purple butterflies, pink fluffy bunnies..." she said under her voice over and over.

"Inoue, please stop!"

Inoue stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed her head with both hands. "Pink fluffy bunnies! Pink fluffy bunnies! ... wait... what are they doing?"

"Please, Inoue," Ichigo huffed as he slowed to a walk and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"They are doing bad things in my head now," Inoue muttered under her breath. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to make the images go away, but nothing seemed to be working. And now, even the bunnies were making it worse.

"Will you listen to me?" Ichigo asked quietly.

Hesitantly, Inoue turned and glanced awkwardly at the boy. "Yes."

"Okay. Now, ahh, well, you see. There is a funny story to the whole thing."

"Why don't you just tell her the truth, you stupid Strawberry," a voice appeared above them. Inoue let her head jerk skyward and looked at the teal haired man with wide eyes.

"I told you to leave, asshole," Ichigo spoke through clenched teeth.

"Such language in front of a lady, how dare you," Grimmjow laughed. "Why don't you just tell her that we are red hot lovers, or something like that."

Inoue's wide eyes came into brief contact with Ichigo's before they both averted their gaze.

"Because we aren't, you idiot," Ichigo said.

"Then what is it?"

"Uh."

"Exactly."

Inoue piped in suddenly, "What exactly was going on?"

Grimmjow smiled, "I was riding him pretty damned hard, I'm surprised the house wasn't shaking apart."

"No, I think I understood that part," Inoue laughed hesitantly as she ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I meant, what was going on ASIDE from that."

"I don't get the question," Grimmjow said.

"That's because you are a retard," Ichigo spat at him.

"I am not, I'll have you know that I'm the most smartest Espada of the bunch!"

"Yeah, you speak pretty great, 'most smartest?' Where did you go to school? Academy for Bad Grammar?"

"I swear to God, I'll punch your face in if you don't shut the fuck up, Shinigami."

"Bring it on, Arrancar."

Inoue blinked several times as the men stared each other down and slowly drew their zanpakutou's. "I really wish I knew what was going on," she sighed.

"I'll tell you what is going on," Ichigo said to Inoue without letting his eyes leave the older man. "This douche comes to my house when I have things that I need to be doing and uses me as a plaything."

"Oh hardly!" Grimmjow retorted, "If I remember correctly, you were the one that came onto me."

"Was not!"

"Yeah you were, I was all like 'I'm about to kill your ass,' and then all of a sudden you were like 'No, don't kill me Grimmjow-sama, let me sex you up instead!'"

"I did not say it like that!"

Inoue giggled slightly as Grimmjow's interpretation of the situation. It seemed very odd to her that when he told stories, his voice deepened several octaves when he narrated his lines, but rose when he spoke Ichigo's.

"You did too say it like that. Just like that, I remember the whole fucking thing. You know why, BECAUSE I WAS THERE!" Grimmjow shouted as he pointed his sword at the boy's head.

"I didn't sound like a woman when I said it!"

"You might as well have, since you have such a HUGE VAGINA."

Inoue watched from the sidelines as the men launched their bodies at one another in a clash of skin and steel, both desperate to prove the other wrong. Knowing at that moment she would really never understand men, she made every attempt to stop the two from fighting.

"Please, can you guys stop?" she said as Ichigo decked Grimmjow straight across the side of the head. "No, really, I just want to say something real fast," she tried again, but was cut off when the Espada managed to stab Ichigo through the calf.

"OW SHIT, YOU FUCKER, I NEED THAT!" Ichigo roared as he yanked the blade from his leg and tossed it to the side.

"Yeah, well that is what you get for having a huge gaping mangina."

"I don't even know what that is!" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow laughed, "Of course you do, because you have one and everything."

"I think both of you have manginas," Inoue muttered under her breath, finally frustrated that they wouldn't stop and listen to her.

"What now?" the two men spoke in unison as the descended upon her like hungry wolves.

She shook her hands around in front of her suddenly, "Oh, nothing! Really, I didn't say anything, it must have been the wind."

"I could have sworn you said something about me," Grimmjow said, inching his face closer to the woman.

"No, I didn't. But while I have your attention, can I say something?" Inoue said as she raised her hand.

"Make it quick, we have a score to settle," Ichigo hissed as he glared daggers through the Hollow.

"Well, I just wanted to say that while I really didn't want to find out about your relationship in the manner than I did, I'm okay with it. As long as you still remember what really matters."

Grimmjow looked around with a stupid look on his face, "Wait. What really matters?"

"That we don't get to pick who we love! God, you are so fucking stupid sometimes!" Ichigo yelled as he hit the man across the top of his head with the butt of his sword.

Inoue laughed, "Well, I was going to go with 'you two still understand you are life long enemies,' but that works too."

Grimmjow smiled, "Yo, her shit was so much better than yours. Maybe I should fuck her instead," a scarlet blush traced the girl's features suddenly, "I mean seriously though. We don't love each other."

"Wait, you don't?" Inoue asked with confusion on her face.

"Oh hell no," Ichigo said disgustedly.

"I mean, half the time, we start fucking because we are fighting. And the other half, we start fighting because we were fucking."

"Dude, she didn't need to know that."

Inoue giggled, "Yeah, he's right. I didn't."

Grimmjow poked her in the forehead, "But don't you worry. One of these days you might get lucky and I'll kick the bucket. And then you can have him all to yourself."

Inoue ended up staring at the two again with dry, shocked eyes as they took to the street once again and ripped fresh holes into one another.

* * *

AN : Yeah. Mission failure. I just turned her into a bewildered teenage girl. Shiiiiit. I swear that I will get her one day though. Although I think this was better than an angry teenage girl. Amirite? I'm posting it anyway. I love their bickering too much to not post it. So, sorry about Orihime being lame again. You can just skip over that and read their back and forth love games.

I was so excited at all the kudos I got on the last chapter. Even though I pretty much asked for them, it's nice to see what you guys really think of these. o 3o


	14. Angel or Demon Pt I

Title : Angel or Demon

Theme : lol Hate

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : PG-13

AN : Another FP story from Grimmjow. People really seem to love these. Doesn't follow previous story lines. It's a little more serious, and a little more depressing.

Oh em gee. Ichigo is kind of mean in this one. :c

* * *

The first time I met the kid, something happened. Indescribable and certainly unforgettable. It was as if something was sucked out of me, but I could never tell you what it was. It was almost as if he was consuming the very part of me that governed my impulses and visions. I no longer wanted to kill him, I wanted to torment him. I couldn't bring myself to end him because I had a horrible yearning to see him suffer more and more.

He was an angel of despair. A demon of joy. A walking contradiction of everything that I had ever known. Had he died and left his human-born conscious on Earth, he would be the greatest hollow to ever step into Hueco Mundo. We would quake in his shadow. He would always be around, but he would never show his beautiful face. I would love him. Adore him. Bid on his every whim.

But it wasn't the way it should have been.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a human man. No, he wasn't even that, he was nothing but a boy. If I was still human, he would be ten years younger than me. But I will say this: That boy will be more of a man than I could ever be.

My existence boils down to my basic lack of right versus wrong. I do whatever I feel the impulse to do, whenever I feel like doing it. I drove the boy to the brink of insanity for the simplest of reasons. I wanted him, but I could never have him.

So I broke him.

People are constantly confused about the life of the Hollow. We are not the undead, but we are not among the living. We are capable of love, fear, torment, happiness, joy and sadness. We lack conscious, but we have a soul. The higher the caste of Hollow, the more blurred the line is between good and evil. Between Hollow and Death God. Our hole is a physical representation of our loss of humanity, a trophy that screams 'I function on desire and instinct alone.' Why mine is shoved through my stomach is beyond me.

I remember the first time I touched him in a way that unrelated to death, horror and pain. He recoiled from me as if I was carrying meningitis or syphilis.

"Don't touch me," he hissed through a clenched jaw. Chocolate colored eyes struck my soul in a way that was both painful and honest. But I could see passed the mask, passed the facade and through to what was wrong. The berry was just as confused as I was. We were born and bred to hate one another. However, something else was stirring within each of us. What is was, I have still to understand.

I had ignored his words and pushed my fingers lightly though his blood soaked hair. I felt myself laugh suddenly as he turned his face ever so slightly into my palm while keeping his stern look of disdain. I saw it there, in his eyes. That look that I had long since forgotten. I hadn't seen it since I died and haunted who I thought was the love of my life. She had been beyond gorgeous while I was living. A picture of perfection wither her sweeping red hair and deep green eyes.

She had been sleeping with my best friend for nearly two years. I found out three weeks after I died. Desire and desperation drove me into eating their souls. Cheaters, liars and politicians taste the worst. Coincidently, virgins, children and swimmers taste the best. I'm not sure why swimmers go into this category, but they have always been among my favorites.

Kurosaki and I stood in that moment for what seemed like hours. My fingers brushing through his thick hair. His face flushed against my palm. Our eyes were locked with a glance that was floating on the dangerous line between arousal and hatred.

We parted that night without doing much harm. I think he felt bad for me, it was the first time he had seen me since my 'accident'. That's what I told him, at least. I wasn't about to confess that I had my arm chopped off at the shoulder because I'm a hot head that can't follow simple directions. So I just told him I had an accident during training, and they were working on fixing it. He believed me, like the naive bastard he is.

I came to the human world one night in the middle of November with a drive to kill. I hadn't managed to eat anything all day, and hunger pains were guiding my every step as I paced toward the kid's house. Slow, calculating, haunting footsteps seemed to echo throughout the entirety of my existence as I fought with myself. I stood outside his window and watched him carefully as he slept. His chest raised slowly with every inhalation and sunk with every lost thought. Arms thrown out at jarring angles and legs wrapped around the outside of the blanket, he looked like the definition of innocence.

I couldn't stop myself. I sank through his wall and descended on him like a hungry animal. Everything drew me to him, our polarity would always be our downfall. He was the embodiment of pure, good and right. I am the walking proof that sorrow and evil will always rein among the soul's of men.

He pressed hands against my chest as I dove into him. "No, stop, I can't do this," he muttered through sleep ridden eyes. Our lips collided in an explosion of want and regret.

I found my words as it became increasingly difficult to maintain my bodyweight over one arm. "I don't care what you can't do," I had said with a horribly lecherous tone.

Ichigo spent as much time pushing me away as he did falling into me. I wasted absolutely no time divulging in my real reasons for the intrusion. He wasn't helping out the situation at all, but he wasn't really hindering it either. Perched on my knees, my straightened form eased the removal of clothing. The clatter of wood on steel rang through the room as I dropped my sword over the edge of the bed onto the floor.

Sex is more difficult with one arm. It's almost more difficult for a trained veteran to have a good time with a greenhorn. I'm fairly certain he had a better time than I did, even if he was screaming about how wrong the whole thing was through tears. Grabbing his hair and yanking backward, he yelped as his face ran against my jaw. Sweat and tear drops mixed as I wrapped an arm around his torso to keep him from cowering back into his hole of contempt.

"I've got what you've been longing for," I whispered into his ear as he screwed his eyes shut and whimpered. "Stop crying, my little Strawberry."

Two weeks later, he shoved his zanpaktou through my chest cavity and pushed downward. Another scar to add to the growing collection of what he has given me. It wouldn't have been so bad had he not shoved it so far south that it ripped into my Hollow hole. As I vomited up a fresh amount of blood that spread out on the pavement, he backed away from my heap of a body and strapped his ridiculously proportioned sword across his shoulders.

"I'm sick of you," he muttered carefully, back turned to me. "You are disgusting, and whatever it is you think we are doing will end tonight."

I know I laughed then. But it wasn't quite a laugh because I was still puking up vermilion. "Boy, if you really meant those words you would have taken off my head instead of giving me this stupid flesh wound." I was having a difficult time speaking through the metallic taste dripping across my lips.

He simply walked away at that moment. I stumbled down the street, leaning on any sort of wall I could find. I would have just ripped a hole open in space and jumped dimensions, but I couldn't find Pantera. I needed that hunk of metal. It was the only thing that was perfect and constant in my life. It was at the exact moment I found my identity that a deep feeling of longing ripped through every wound in my body.

I hate being able to feel. I wish my soul would have vanished when I died.

* * *

I really adore the song Angel or Demon by Umbrellas. I actually adore all the songs by Umbrellas, but they are all about girls. And neither of these boys are girls. So I can't really write a fic based around a song, but I'll use it as inspiration. But you all should download the album Illuminare.

Short chapter. It's hard to find time between 18 credit hours and 35 hours of work per week.

This WILL be a two or three part chapter. I'm not leaving it there, so don't yell! xD

Review prease!


	15. Scars Pt II

Title : Scars  
Theme : -wink-  
Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo  
Rating : M (Lemony – Lime goodness)  
Disclaimer : Don't own Breach.

* * *

AN : Continuation from chapter 16.

I honestly can't wait for episode 167 to be released. I don't even care about the quality animation that I'm sure will be present, I just was getting worried that the animators were ignoring Grimmjow's backstory.

* * *

There I lay, in the filthy human world. With my one arm, chewed up zanpakutou and crushed resolve. Broken and bleeding, I had managed to find a place that seemed out of the way, and collapsed into a heap of skin, bones and anguish. All these awful thoughts were streaking through my head. His lifeless black eyes as they stared at me from behind that stupid white mask. The sound he makes when he's annoyed simply by my presence. The way it feels to be lost in him.

I woke up in a familiar room with a familiar scent lingering across my nostrils and a strange sense of nearness around me. The disgusting taste of day-old puke still sat in my mouth. I sat up slowly and watched as the room spun ninety degrees. I could have sworn the stuffed bear in the corner blinked when I came to.

"'Bout damned time you woke up," a voice came from the door. I jerked my eyes to meet his, chocolate landing across my skin in a way that wasn't entirely pure. "You were taking up the whole bed and I ended up sleeping on the couch."

I refrained from telling him that he could have just slept with me. I had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate my sarcasm at this time of the morning. I assumed it was morning. The light was spilling through the window in a manner that only happens in a twenty minute time frame every day.

"I didn't ask for your hospitality," I said with a tone that could have been construed as either anger or sadness.

"You couldn't ask me even if you wanted to, I found you tucked neatly against a tree in the middle of butt fuck Egypt, completely unconscious."

I didn't understand his analogy. I hardly doubt that I made it all the way to Egypt, unless there is a street a few blocks down that was named after the country. I didn't ask though, I assumed I didn't want to know.

"Why did you come get me?" My head was killing me. It felt like I was being stabbed in the cerebral cortex.

He sighed and walked over to the chair. Dressed in gray pants and a white shirt, he looked slightly like someone I used to know. I couldn't figure out who though.

"I couldn't leave you out there like that. You've already got a handicap to begin with," he muttered.

I hate missing my arm. It makes the fucking Shinigami take pity on me. The Sexta Fucking Espada. No one should take pity on me, I'm a god among insects.

"Hey Grimm," he started before I could yell at him. It was the first time he'd ever used a pet name with me, and it sort of freaked me out. "Why is your number gone?"

It took me a second to figure out what he was talking about. He was staring at my naked back, so I figured it out quickly enough before throwing the blanket up over my body to hide my mangled skin. "It's your fucking fault," I spat with venom.

"Mine? How could that be my fault?"

"When you cut me up the first time we met, you scarred up my tattoo," I threw my face down into a pillow. It smelled like him. My head hurt. "And then my arm got lobbed off. It wasn't my day," I spoke into the fluffy pillow.

He didn't respond. Well, at least not in the way I hoped he would respond. "I'm leaving. You had better not be here when I get home from school." He left. Stood up out of the desk chair and walked straight out the door.

I growled deeply and pushed my face back into the feathered heaven.

"Oh, and don't talk to my little sister Karin. She could probably see you and I really don't want to explain why I'm harboring a demon in my room."

I didn't even look at him that time. I assume he poked his head back into the door just to scold me some more. I didn't know who Karin even was, and I sure as hell wasn't making plans to share pleasantries with his family. I dwelled on the fact he called me a demon only slightly. I wasn't sure if I was offended he still saw me as that, or if I was relieved that my persona was still in tact.

Sleeping on a bed in the human world is a lot different from sleeping on a bed in Hueco Mundo. For once, I didn't have to worry about someone sending their Fraccion to kill me while I was dreaming about whatever it is that I dream about. There were birds chirping outside. I was happy I could sleep through anything, because they would have annoyed me into slaughtering the entire city if they had kept me awake.

I woke up sometime later. I didn't know what time it was, Espada don't need time. We have all the time in the world. I didn't go back to the death trap known as Hueco Mundo though. I scooped Pantera off the floor and jumped out the boy's window. Bloody and torn all to hell from the previous night, I know I looked like someone had taken a lead pipe to my otherwise beautiful face.

I really didn't care though, normal humans couldn't even see me. I followed my nose, tracking him like a hound. I stopped in front of this big white building with windows lining the outside. I paced around the base, searching for the proper sheet of glass to pry open.

He about shit his pants when he saw me. What made me laugh even harder was that three other people in the room also seemed to be staring straight at me. A nerd with glasses, some guy that was bigger than I was, an this petite girl with orange hair and huge gajongas.

"What? I'm not in your room, am I?" I asked as I hobbled through the window and walked toward the back of the room. He couldn't peel his eyes off of me as I flopped down in a chair next to the pretty girl with the huge rack. All she managed to do was blush and avert her gaze rather quickly. I wasn't sure why she was blushing, it's not like I was doing or saying anything sexual. Maybe it was because of my lack of torso covering. My jacket had been torn up so badly I didn't even bother wearing it. I know I'm hot shit, she was just confirming it for me.

"Kurosaki! Stop staring at the wall and pay attention!" the woman at the front of the room yelped at him. I let a smirk rip across my face as I locked eyes with him. He shook his head slightly and returned his gaze to the front of the room.

I couldn't help myself. It was too easy. Especially here, in front of the peers that I knew could see. I would make him suffer for every ounce of torment he had been throwing my way for the last month. I would vanish from his existence for as long as I could after I left him bleeding and begging.

Ichigo's entire body tensed as I pushed my body from the chair and walked toward him. I knew what the entire world did for him then. It slowed down, completely. We have all been in that sort of situation, where the inevitable is walking straight toward you and you can do nothing to stop it. You just have to watch in slow motion as it's steps become amplified and your breathing shallows. All you can do is wait for it to descend upon your body and then roll with it's punches.

He sat, rigid as a board with his face glued to the front of the room. Stiff as, I'm certain, my cock would end up being. He sat, waiting. I stood back from him for a moment and traced a single finger behind his ear, along his hair. I watched a noticeable shiver quake through his body. It was at this moment I laughed. Not at him, or at the situation. It was just a laugh. I couldn't help myself.

"Kurosaki, what the devil is wrong with you today? It's like you've seen a ghost!" his teacher yelled at him again. If only she knew the truth. That a 6 foot ghost was hunched over him. That it's hand was creeping across his chest. That it's breath was melting down his neck. That it's teeth were grazing his skin.

I watched as his eyes fluttered and a quiet groan came from his throat. He was already broken as I stood up and began to walk from the room. I passed a backward glance at the girl in the corner. At the time, I had no idea what a huge role she was going to end up playing in my life. She would return my life to me, just as she would indirectly take it away from me. But at that time, sitting in that room, she did nothing but stare at her hands that were balled up in her lap. I knew she was rather awkward at the whole situation.

"Are you coming, Shinigami?" I snarked at him before vanishing through the open door. I stood in the hallway for almost a minute, listening for the words I wanted to hear.

"Sensei," he said with a shaky voice, "I'm not feeling well, I'm going to see if I can't find something to take real quick."

"Ichigo, you might as well go home if you feel as bad as you look," the annoying woman said. I secretly wanted him to follow her direction so I could spend the entire day making him scream.

"No, I'll be fine in a little while," he said softly.

I stared at him through a cocked eyebrow as he wandered through the door. Our eyes met in a fashion that was screaming hatred and lust. The series of events that unfolded next are still hazy to even me. He grabbed me, there in the hallway. With the whole world and God as our witness. I'm fairly certain he looked extremely stupid on the cameras, standing there in the hall groping absolutely nothing. I guess that could be a plus if someone were to walk up on us.

He locked the bathroom door after us. It wasn't even in a stall, he locked the entire bathroom. I slammed him up against that door and pressed our lips together with a force of desire that I hadn't felt in a very long time. He was pushing his short nails into the flesh around my shoulder blades so deep that he drew blood. I was grinding my hips against his as I yanked at the back of his hair.

Ichigo has two sides. The brooding and rebellious side is what he usually sports. But the side I adore is the lost and innocent side he manages to capture when you get him out of his own head. When he mixes the two together, it's downright sexy. He pulled my hand out of his hair and pushed at my chest. I felt my back nail the adjacent wall and he took over the action.

Before I really knew what was going on, I was standing in a high school bathroom with my dick in this damned Strawberry's mouth. I'm convinced he's done this before. He knows exactly where to touch, how fast to go, how hard to suck. I was completely lost in a sea of ecstasy the second those lips hit my skin. He stared up at me from his place on the floor with hazy eyes as he hooked to the side and ran his tongue along the bottom of my dick like it was some sort of candy.

In times of desperation, lust and death, we all revert to our natural born instinct. We stop thinking rationally and start thinking primitively. The sight of him taking me clear down his throat threw me past the edge of clear thought. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed myself further down his body. Slightly hunched over him, I stared in anticipation as he pulled himself away from me. Spit was stringing from my cock to his mouth as he grabbed on and began pumping away at me, desperate to catch the breath I no doubt kept him from taking.

I was already at the point of no return. His chocolate eyes were glaring at me with a look of malice mixed with naivety. His mouth was moving against my skin and his tongue was playing across my nerves. I took my hand off the back of his head and began pulling on my own hair. It wasn't sexual, it was instinctual. It felt strangely good to have my hair being yanked at.

He dug his nails into the backs of my thighs when I let out a deep groan of pleasure. The sudden pain was just an amplifier. I grabbed the back of his skull and dug myself deeper down his mouth. He let out a muffled sound that could have been either a noise of displeasure or desire. This is the point in time where I stopped thinking all together. Everything ran into one another as the all too familiar sensation came ripping through my limbs. I came with a gasp straight down the back of his throat. I felt his muscles contract against me as he gagged reflexively and tears spotted at his eyes.

I pulled out of him, laughing at the spit and semen that managed to linger between us. Sliding my back against the wall, I fell into a sitting position and stared at him as he licked the evidence from his lips.

Then he did the most surprising thing I could think for him to do. I honestly didn't see it coming, and I'm certain he will never do it again.

"Grimm," he muttered. "I want you to fuck me." I blinked several times, just staring as he crawled over to me and grabbed my cock.

"Ha, well, you are gonna have to wait for a bit on that one," I laughed at him.

"Please, Grimm. For me? I need you inside me," he whispered into my ear as if someone would hear. His words were in italics as they left his perfect lips.

I couldn't stop myself. That was the quickest I had gone from getting off to getting hard again. The boy does these things to me that are both familiar but strangely foreign. Like I want to spend the day fucking him until we are both raw just as much as I want to spend the day hacking away at him with a sharpened blade.

Just as I pressed him up against the window and buried myself into him with a groan, I caught my reflection in the window pane, which caught the mirror behind me. I had tiny little scratches and blood stains that I knew hadn't been there last night.

Just another set of scars to add to what the boy has done to me.

* * *

AN : The part where Grimm is talking about groping absolutely nothing always reminds me of the episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer when she is invisible and having sex with Spike. If you haven't seen Buffy, or are too young to know what I'm talking about, go youtube it. It's pretty hilarious. I bet it was wicked awkward to film that though, he was basically banging... nothing. Weird.

No hardcore smut this time, I thought I'd change it up. Roffle.

Ya'll better review. It's hard for me to write when I think no one is reading.


	16. Guernica

Title : Guernica

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo; Orihime

Rating : PG-13 (Meh, not really sexual, but sort of. Oh, and language.)

Disclaimer : Don't own characters.

AN : Don't know about the famous painting Guernica? Maybe you should Wiki it, it is only one of the best prophetical murals for destruction in the 20th century. Also, this chapter is celebrating my 13,000th hit on the story. Which, ironically enough, was 670 hits ago. But I haven't had an update since 13k.

* * *

Ichigo sat, cold and shivering in the dark room. Knees bent slightly with arms draped around his thin legs carefully, he kept quite with his head laying on his arms. Fresh wounds continued to pull open as he shifted his weight to itch a scratch or push his hair from his eyes.

Glancing over his arm cautiously, he watched the beast sleeping peacefully beside him. Laying with his back toward the boy, a light smile touched the Shinigami's lips as he watched the man's sides move slowly with each inhalation and exhalation he took.

A streak of saline ran across his face as he began to ponder his decisions. Had it been wise to take Inoue's place? Why, after all this time, was he still stuck in hell? What was the strange feeling of closeness he had developed with the place?

"You have got to stop staring at me, Shinigami," a sudden harsh tone spat at him.

"I'm not staring," Ichigo said with a hint of malice.

"Then what the hell would you call it?" Grimmjow sighed as he rolled over to glare at the boy.

Ichigo shied away slightly as the piercing cyan eyes fell onto his skin. A smile continued to grace his lips as he laid his frame back to the floor and faced the wall. The cool white floor shone in the moonlight, the ever present stillness of the air fell against his damp cheeks.

The orange haired teenager kept his form bent into a shape that wasn't quite fetal as he tried to let himself sleep. Completely lost in his own thoughts, he almost didn't feel the pressure and weight that shifted against his back.

As an arm wrapped around his torso and a hand came flush with the dip in his chest, another streak of moisture dripped across the bridge of his nose and splashed to the floor. A face pressed itself into his bright orange locks and the puddle grew larger. Feet wrapped together and the boy let himself reduce into nothing short of hysteria.

The Espada kept an annoyed grunt from escaping his lips. He wasn't irritated with the Shinigami nearly as much as he was pissed at himself. And as he turned the boy onto his back and slowly kissed the tear stains, he found himself with the strangest feeling riding within his body. Something had changed. He found himself sympathizing and feeling sorry for the child with every sharp intake of breath. He knew he was exactly the same as the Shinigami. A dog trapped in a cage he couldn't escape from.

Ichigo sat up from his prone position and began furiously scrubbing at his already puffy eyes. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he said. Grimmjow just laughed, it had been a long time since he had heard anyone speak with such a nasal quality.

The Arrancar let his forehead rest against the boy's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the heaving torso. Ichigo laid completely still between the muscles as he tried to quite himself.

"Grimm, I want to go home," he said with broken words.

The Espada let a smile creep across his face suddenly. Shoving the boy from his chest, he walked to the far corner and picked up his previously discarded jacket. Questioning eyes followed his movements as Grimmjow tossed the cloth over his shoulder and moved toward the boy.

Ichigo flinched slightly as the man dropped his own shirt over his face and laughed, "Hurry the fuck up and get it on."

"Wait, why?" the Shinigami asked.

Grimmjow touched the air and ripped open the Gargantua right before the confused teenager. "If we don't get out of here now, I'll second guess myself and end up staying. I mean, either way I'll get you to myself, but this seems like a great idea that I'll probably kick myself in the teeth for later."

Ichigo blinked several times before he brought himself to his feet and stepped toward the darkness, leaving the tatters of his shirt sitting on the cold stone floor.

* * *

The busty red-head sat at her kitchen table, quietly humming a song to herself as she snipped articles from a magazine for her science project. Just as Inoue clipped a headline that hailed Stem Cell Research from a recent medical journal, a strange sound erupted in her living room. She glanced over the kitchen counter and watched through the dark as two figures stumbled around her coffee table.

"Shit, why the fuck do humans need shit like this!" the first grumbled through the dark.

"We put our stuff on it while we watch television," the second scolded, moving to reposition the displaced table.

"See, I don't get why you need a talking picture box either."

"God, how long ago was it that you died?"

Inoue stood and walked to the light switch. As she blinked away the sudden brightness of the light, she stared with confusion as two half naked men came into her view.

"K-kurosaki-kun?" she asked quietly.

Ichigo sighed in relief, "Oh, Inoue, I am so glad you are okay." He crossed the room in a fraction of a second and pulled her against his chest. She gave a surprised huff as she collided with his skin, her eyes scanned the room in a sudden panic.

Grimmjow crossed his arms and glanced away from the pair, snorting as he took in the rest of the apartment.

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you real?" she asked quietly.

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, Inoue. I'm real."

She pushed away from his chest slowly and poked her head around his arm to stare at the demon that was pushing buttons on her cell phone, completely intrigued. "What exactly is he doing here?" she continued her assault of questions.

"I'm the hero of your hero. What the fuck is this thing?" Grimmjow asked as stared at the screen.

_Hello? Inoue, is that you? _Kiego suddenly screamed through the phone. _IS EVERYTHING OKAY? BECAUSE YOU NEVER CALL ME LIKE TH-_

Grimmjow developed a terrified look on his face and chucked the phone across the room. "Holy baby Jesus, that fucking thing was talking to me!"

"Shut up, dumbass," Ichigo muttered as he shifted his gaze back to Inoue. "I'm home now, that's all that matters."

* * *

AN : Short, sweet, and pretty lame. I just felt like I needed to write SOMETHING to let you guys know I'm still alive. So, don't take this super serious. I would have updated sooner, but I spent my only free time last week at a toga party, downing 151. So you can't blame me. I'm thinking about starting an actual GrimmIchi story written from Grimmjow's POV. Cause I had a lot of fun writing those chapters.

Also, I've been watching Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and Kamina is the only character I've ever liked more than Grimmjow. Which is REALLY saying something. I want some glasses like his, I'd rock them.

GOD, I'm reading back through this, and I made Grimmjow into a pussy this time. MY BAD. But it would be lame if ya'll had to read Grimm being a total douchey asshole every single time. That gets boring.


	17. Shut the Front Door

Title : Shut the Front Door

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo, Rukia x Renji (sort of)

Rating : MMMM (I bet you can guess why lololol)

AN : Take Grimmjow's whining with the knowledge that he is being very sarcastic. Take anything his says with a grain of salt.

Also, have some smut in celebration of 15k hits.

* * *

"Dude, come on get off of me, I have to get that!" Ichigo said through moans as he glanced at the Shinigami representative badge that was screaming in the corner. He was having a difficult time really meaning what he was saying.

"Unf, no yaw don'f, we awe busfy anweway," Grimmjow said through a mouth full of, well, Ichigo.

"Take it out of your mouth before you talk, idiot," the Shinigami muttered as he yanked the man off of him by the back of his brightly colored hair.

"Ow, that hurt, asshole," Grimmjow fake-pouted as he rubbed at his head, "And you know you want to keep going."

Ichigo sighed as he slid off the bed and pulled on a pair of pants that had been long forgotten to the hardwood floor. "Of course I want to continue, but this will take me about two minutes, and I will be right back and we can pick up from there."

"Can't you let someone else do it?" Grimmjow asked as he flopped back on the soft covered and scratched nonchalantly at the scar that traced his chest.

"There isn't anyone else around right now, and Rukia will beat me up if I don't go kill the stupid hollow that is probably just eating cats or something," Ichigo growled as he scooped Zangetsu from the corner.

"You should probably find your body while you are at it," the Espada laughed through the pitch black room.

"Not my fault you like to fight before you fuck," the Vizard retorted as he opened the door and vanished from the room.

"Oi, put on a shirt before you leave, stupid Strawberry! I want to take it off again later!" Grimmjow yelled at the boy as the foot steps dimmed down the stairs.

* * *

"Stupid fucking hollows," Ichigo spat as he slammed his zanpakutou through the skull of the snake-like demon. "For once, I just wish I could get through one night without have to do this."

"You got here fast, Kurosaki," a voice erupted through the night that made Ichigo freeze in his steps.

"You know that I had to beat you to it," Ichigo laughed suddenly, "Because we both know who's the better Shinigami anyway."

"Oh hardly," the redhead snarled, "I was so busy getting laid that I let you beat me to it. So I could come make fun of you later for not ever getting any."

Ichigo stopped himself from making the comment he was about to say and just laughed with an extra bit of sarcasm. "You are just jealous you aren't ever going to be this good looking."

"Oh yeah, go with the looks card," Renji snapped, "Too bad-"

"Shut up right now Renji," a voice commanded the man, who snapped his lips shut in almost an instant. "I am going to pretend that you weren't just saying what you were saying."

"Yes ma'am," the Shinigami muttered to Rukia as she walked from the shadows.

"Hey Ichigo," she said with a smile, "Say, when did we get new uniforms? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" the shorty asked with keen interest.

Ichigo paled as he glanced downward at the very white pants he was wearing. His eyes met Rukia's in a state of pure panic as she continued speaking, "Actually, they kind of look like the hakama that all the Arrancar wear, funny how similar they really are."

"Yeah, well, there was an accident with the laundry," Ichigo began sputtering as Renji narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "And I didn't use the right bottle and... you know... bleach and stuff on... pants white..." he trailed off as he felt the all too familiar reitsu racing toward him at a stunning rate. "I have to go," Ichigo blurted out as he turned to flee the scene.

His eyes landed on the one thing he didn't want to see at that moment. "What the fuck man. I had to take that pair of jeans, or whatever you call them, that you hate because they are too long out of your closet. Because your stupid fucking Shinigami pants are like fucking high-waters on me and I look like a moron, and I wasn't about to go running around the human world stark naked," Grimmjow began babbling as he stood in the moonlight with his arm cocked and his zanpakutou thrown over his shoulders.

Ichigo stopped and secretly hoped the man would want to wear the jeans more often, he looked downright sexy in them. From the tops of his hips to the toned stomach clear up to the bare, broad shoulders, he looked like he could have been sculpted from marble and put in a museum. Ichigo's desire was short lived as Grimmjow continued his rant.

"These things are so fucking uncomfortable, how do you wear these things everyday? I like some movement and shit," he proceeded to inform the crowd.

"Wait, I'm confused," Rukia said stupidly.

"I'm not," Renji laughed suddenly.

"Grimmjow, you need to shut the front door," Ichigo muttered, red in the face.

"I need to what?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Oh. Why? Are you trying to start something? You know I love it when you're cranky," he laughed as he strode over to the overly embarrassed boy who was now just as red as his name implied.

"Wait, so they actually are Arrancar pants?" Rukia continued densely. "Why does Ichigo have on the wrong pants?"

Renji continued to laugh, "Dude, sorry about that comment earlier about you never getting any, I was so wrong. My bad."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and stared at the tattooed wonder. "Ichi, do you want me to kick his ass for you? Because I will."

"No, it's fine. I can do it myself. For the millionth time," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Rukia asked. Renji bent down and Ichigo watched in horror as cupped hands spoke louder than he'd ever heard anyone speak. Rukia's eyes continued to widen with every word that escaped the redhead's lips.

"Whatever, come on Grimm," the Shinigami averted his gaze to the ground and grabbed the Espada's wrist to tow him back to their fun.

"Oh hell no, you aren't even going to want to finish what we started now, so I think we should fight a little instead," Grimmjow said with excitement in his voice.

"I can't believe that!" Rukia blurted out in amazement as she watched the interaction between the Arrancar and Shinigami before her. "Ichigo, you should know better!"

"Hey, you shut the fuck up, woman. Or I will shove my hand through your stupid stomach again, and then we will know who should know better!" Grimmjow said with a more annoyed tone than he normally sported.

"That didn't make any sense," Renji said with a straight face.

"He's right Grimm. Your turn of phrase jokes need a lot of work," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yeah, well... your face needs a lot of work."

"Ouch, case in point," Renji laughed as he grabbed Rukia and began walking from the bickering couple.

"Renji, we can't leave," she hissed under her voice, "Ichigo is fornicating with _the enemy_. We can't let him do that!"

"Okay, Rukia. For my sanity, and probably Ichigo's screwed up notion of happiness, can we please just leave and pretend this never happened," Renji muttered as he continued to yank the irate midget behind him.

"Should you go fix that?" Grimmjow asked the Strawberry with curiosity.

Ichigo sighed, "Nope. Nothing I can really do now."

"Can we at least get a good fuck in before they come to incarcerate you?" the Espada asked lazily.

"Why the hell not, I think some rough sex is just what the doctor ordered," Ichigo laughed slightly.

Grimmjow blinked, "Well fuck. While we are being honest, I'm going to tie you down too. And tease you for hoooooouuuuurrrrrsssss," he said as he spread his bony fingers out to emphasize just how many hours it would be.

The Shinigami walked over to the man and tilted his head at an upward angle to capture the demon's lips. Grimmjow groaned slightly as a hand reached down and grabbed him through the tight jeans. "You know, Grimm," Ichigo breathed across the Hollow's neck, "You look downright sexy in my clothes."

"Oh, really now?" Grimmjow muttered as he yanked Ichigo's head to the side by his orange locks and began licking and sucking at the crook of his neck. "I wasn't kidding when I said they were uncomfortable, and now I can't wait to get out of them."

Approximately two sonidos and three hickeys later, Ichigo was moaning through a gag as the blue haired monster strapped his wrists to the bed frame using ties that he had kept around for special occasions. He figured that having sex with the only person that could make him hate the Hollow more counted as a special enough occasion.

A shiver raked through the Shinigami's body as he felt the sinfully dangerous fingers run along the hem of his stolen hakama. He watched from his prostrate position as the man drug teeth and tongue across his heaving chest. Ichigo blinked in stunned silence as Grimmjow pulled the white fabric down just enough to let the boy's aching erection breathe.

The Vizard screamed out against the horribly talented tongue that traced the underside of his sex. A nonchalant grin traced his features as Grimmjow began running his palm against the gauzy skin of the hardened member as he licked at the teenager's balls almost gingerly.

Ichigo moaned out against the scrap of fabric around his mouth as the man swallowed him whole. The clenching muscles of the back of his throat closed around Ichigo's tip and he moved his arms in an attempt to hold the man in that position. Grimmjow laughed as the boy struggled against his bonds. He hauled his frame upward and perched on his knees between the pale legs under him.

"What do you want, Ichigo?" the Espada's voice ran through the night as he ran a wet finger up the boy's thigh. The paper-light touch made Ichigo's breath hitch in his throat and his legs tighten around the limbs sitting nearest to him. Grimmjow leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ichigo's ear. "Do you want this, Ichigo?" he asked quietly as he pressed his cock into the Shinigami's entrance slowly.

Ichigo groaned out in both joy and anguish as the searing pain shot through his stomach. He began trying to speak, but his words muffled as the left his mouth. Grimmjow smirked as he pressed into the boy slowly, enjoying the look staining his partner's face. Just as Ichigo's features softened and the look of pain diminished, the Espada pulled away from him. Empty and aching, Ichigo cried out. Hooking his legs around Grimmjow's legs in an attempt to make him continue, he battled with the restraints that held him from getting exactly what he wanted.

"Nope, not yet," Grimmjow muttered as he lowered his mouth against the boy's screaming erection yet again. Ichigo gasped out in relief as a long finger dipped inside him, it's movement in tune with every tongue flick. "You had better not cum," the teal haired man breathed across the tip of Ichigo's dick. Their eyes met for a split second before the man swallowed him whole again and the boy threw his head back against the blankets.

Ichigo's eyes began rolling into the back of his head as he desperately tried to tell the Hollow to stop. Almost as if running on instinct, Grimmjow pulled his head back from his sex and laughed. Words had little to no meaning as the monster reached up and tugged at the bonds, letting them slip to the floor as he flipped the boy to his side.

Throwing a leg up and hooking it around the thick shoulder above him, Ichigo didn't even bother ripping the cloth from his mouth. Grimmjow smirked as he grabbed the thigh across his chest and drove into the innocence in one swift movement. The Shinigami screamed out in pain as he suddenly filled and the feeling ripped up his spine. The torture on his body at least killed his sex drive, if only for a moment.

"Don't cum until I tell you to," Grimmjow spoke with ice as he sunk his nails into the soft flesh he was grinding into. Ichigo moaned heavily and shook his head in understanding as the pain ebbed and pleasure returned to his body. He reached out with his newly freed hand and grabbed the foreign skin that had seized the side of his ass. With each graze against his nerves, he was coming closer to the edge.

Grimmjow groaned in annoyance as the boy snatched at the hand he had dug into the meat of his ass. He swatted the hand away in anger as he drove further into the Shinigami. He untangled his torso from Ichigo's leg and screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to elongate the pleasure touching every thread in his body as the walls continued to close down around his dick.

He lowered his lips to Ichigo's ear and spoke quietly, "Don't cum," he whispered quietly as he flipped the orange haired teenager onto this back and pressed their chests together. Ichigo moaned in response and reached up to Grimmjow's mouth. Eager to accept the challenge, the Espada opened his mouth and ran his tongue across the bony fingers. Saliva dripping from the skin, Ichigo moved his hand between their chests and began pumping his sex as Grimmjow continued to push into him with long, slow strokes.

Just as Ichigo began to melt down inside, he heard the magical words he'd been longing to hear. "Ichi," Grimmjow let the words drip across the air in italics, "Cum with me."

With a desperate nod, the Shinigami screwed his eyes shut as the Hollow covered his hand with his own and pumped in tune with their dance. As soon as Grimmjow lost any ability to think rationally, he bit down into the closest skin he could find and growled in satisfaction as he felt Ichigo's sultry liquid begin to run across the tops of his fingers. Ichigo let a moan shake through the bottom of his chest as the man pushed into him one last time, letting go completely.

Grimmjow let his shaky arms fail as he fell to the side of Ichigo with a huff. The Vizard reached up and finally pulled the fabric from his mouth and took a gasp of fresh air, chest heaving. As he moved to roll from the bed and attempt to clean himself up a bit, a hand caught his hips. Glancing over his shoulder at the Espada, he smiled slightly at the smirk that traced the demon's features.

He decided to stay and lay in the dark silence. At least for just a few minutes. He knew he would eventually have to get up and start the fight all over again.

* * *

AN : I wasn't going to put smut in here originally, but I sort of started writing it and couldn't stop.

So, Gurren Lagann is probably the greatest anime of all time. I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's better than Bleach. Srsly. It's like Fooly Cooly with robots and a more understandable storyline. xD

Reviiieeew. Please?


	18. Libera Me

Title : Libera Me

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo, Byakuya

Rating : PG-13 (violence and blood)

Disclaimer : Don't own Bleach or it's characters.

AN : Is it just me, or is Grimmjow one of the most GAR characters we've seen in anime for awhile? Well, except Kamina and Kittan, of course.

* * *

Ichigo screamed out as he stumbled through the fine sand, desperate to close the gap between his legs and the scene he was watching. As he tripped over his beaten and battered feet once again, his eyes stared through the tepid air as the raven haired captain slammed his zanpakutou through bruised flesh for the third time.

The distance seemed eternal as the orange haired boy let another scream rip through the dead atmosphere, his feet slowly sinking into the powdery grit again and again. His eyes scanned the situation as he came closer to his destination, the 6th Captain laying waste to anything still moving underneath the cloudless canopy of Las Noches.

Grimmjow smirked as he pulled a bloody hand to his chest and attempted to smother the gushing hole through his shoulder. Sinking his toes into the scarlet stained sand, he jumped forward with every intention of grinding his steel through the black-clad torso standing in front of him. Just as he felt the tip of his sword come in contact with something seemingly soft but surprisingly hard, it jumped away and he grimaced in both anger and pain as he watched silver erupt from his ribcage.

Coming closer with each step, Ichigo watched as the Espada sank to a knee, supporting himself with a war torn sword as he hacked up a fresh amount of blood. He could hear the labored breathing as teal eyes met chocolate, a smile gracing the broken features.

Just as Byakuya turned and moved to finish the job, Ichigo found his words. "Stop, God please... stop..." he said through tears of pure frustration and anger. The Captain glanced up from his job and watched as the boy bounded across the scattered debris and half stumbled, half fell into the crimson sand, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of the fallen Espada.

"Ichi, you are always going to be an idiot," Grimmjow laughed through a injured voice as the boy's tears streaked across his chest like liquid fire.

"I- I can't let you do this," the boy muttered, refusing to move his face from the thick shoulder, desperate to save face in front of the older man.

"Let me do what? I can't die a second time, Ichigo," he said again, this time glancing at the man standing to the side. Their eyes met for a moment, and the Hollow and the Shinigami had a strange sort of silent understanding. They knew exactly what would happen, even if neither of them wanted to admit it.

Byakuya spoke before Ichigo could manage a word. "Fraternizing with the enemy, I really thought you had a higher sense of pride, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo slowly rose to his feet, hand clamped down on Zangetsu with anger. "I won't let you do this," he muttered, malice dripping off each word. With a clenched jaw and hardened resolve, Ichigo turned to face the man determined to steal yet another person he loved. Just as he began to pull his over sized zanpakutou from it's resting position, a sharp pain jabbed the back of his skull and his world fell into black.

"Don't kill the kid," Grimmjow said with a sigh as he returned his own sword to it's sheathe. "I drug him into this to begin with."

Byakuya stared at the Hollow with confusion. "You do understand he is now guilty of treason," he said with a solemn face.

"Of course I get that, but I don't want you killing him," the Arrancar spat, "That is my job, I'm the only one who will get the pleasure of ending his life."

"You have a very strange sense of justice," Byakuya stated.

"No, my thoughts are that of a wounded beast, nothing more, nothing less," Grimmjow laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some wounds to attend to."

Byakuya's eyes flashed as the man began to walk away. "Open a gate and I won't kill the boy."

"Desperate, aren't we?"

"Hardly, but you are the only remaining semi-intelligent being on this plane of existence, so you will help me now," the noble said with boredom.

"What, so you will kill him where he lay if I don't do it?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow shifted his gaze to the unconscious Shinigami lying in the sand dampened by the Arrancar's blood and scoffed. "Like I said, I can't have you killing my prey," he hissed, snapping his fingers and ripping open the black hole that stained the blue sky like a disease.

As he turned to retreat into himself, he groaned out in annoyance as a feeling of blunt pain rocketed through his body. Glancing downward, he stared at the sharp steel sticking out of his chest plate, his eyes widening at the sudden weight of his own body. Blood seeped from the wound and traced the edges of the scar across his chest as the metal retreated, his body failing him almost as fast as his vision. Glancing back, he watched as the man wiped the crimson from his sword and picked up the boy from the ground.

The last thing Grimmjow remembered seeing was his own hand as it flexed in the sand, desperately trying to crawl it's way the feet of the man stealing his life. Stealing his reason to live. Stealing the one thing he found beautiful.

* * *

AN : I was going to keep going with this story, but I like it better like this.

I've started writing a new story, completely from Grimmjow's POV. It's basically about the building relationship between Grimmjow and Ichigo, and the way Grimmjow holds Ichigo in a strange sort of elevated position, almost to that of a god. But, of course, sex and war get in their way. To my more dedicated readers, does it sound promising? y/n

Oh, and don't forget to review.


	19. Love Rhymes With Hideous Car Wreck

Title : Love Rhymes with Hideous Car Wreck

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : NC-17

Disclaimer : Blah blah blah don't own.

AN : Unwilling Seme time. I wouldn't call it raep though. OOC, of course. Porn music of the moment is Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. Too bad Twilight ruined the sex appeal by throwing that song in the baseball scene?

* * *

I was in a strange mood whilst writing this short. Can't rape the willing, imo. Don't read if you are squeamish with a bit of blood.

* * *

"Well fuck!" Kurosaki Ichigo cursed himself as he stumbled his way out of a rather dusty pile of debris. He wasn't really cursing the building he just careened into or the fact that he smashed into it. He was angry at his inability to keep his dick in his pants.

He had only been fighting for three minutes, give or take, and his cock was so hard you could have run a flag up it. Of course, this only happened when he fought with a certain blue-haired nuisance. And, until tonight, it had never been a sexual thing, just a reflex of doing something so apparently masculine.

"Oi, Shinigami, get your head out of your ass and hurry the fuck up!" a deep voice drawled from beyond the dark.

Oh, Ichigo would hurry the fuck up. Ichigo would go just as fast as he could.

Grimmjow watched as the smirking boy melted from the shadows with a glint in his face that made him look more demon than man. Intrigued, he asked a simple question, "What is your problem, boy?"

"I have no problem, Hollow."

"Then what the fuck is going on inside that head?" Grimmjow grinned, obviously convinced it was battle-related.

"You can't tell me you don't feel this, Grimmjow," Ichigo said with a darkening expression.

Suddenly confused, Grimmjow stopped and took inventory of the Shinigami. Sword long sheathed and posture slightly pained, the man couldn't imagine what the other was talking about. Walking with slow, calculating steps, Ichigo moved toward the Espada with grace.

"I want you, Grimmjow," his voice said quietly.

"W-wait, what?" the Hollow muttered, thoughts blurring. Had this not been just another fight? Had any of this ever been fighting to the orange haired boy? Was it a simple physical desire or something more?

"You heard me, I want you inside me, moaning my name," Ichigo chewed on the inside of his lip for a second, "Every time we fight all I can think about is riding you."

"That would go over real well if I were gay," Grimmjow snapped sarcastically as Ichigo continued to move toward him.

"Everybody knows the pitcher is just fucking a hole," he grinned, finally making the last few steps to closing the gap between their chests.

"T-that isn't the point!" Grimmjow gasped as the boy pressed their bodies together almost immediately. He snorted in discomfort as Ichigo wasted no time in peaking his own interest, grabbing his dick right through his hakama and running a smooth tongue across the crook of his shoulder.

"How can I convince you?" Ichigo muttered between kisses as he worked his way to the Espada's ear.

"You can't, stop it," Grimmjow trailed off, desperate to break their contact.

"I can do whatever I want," the orange haired Shinigami muttered before finally wrapping his lips around the Hollow's. It was almost as if a fuse finally snapped in Ichigo's head the second their lips touched, he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop.

The Espada pushed at his attacker's chest almost desperately as he ripped his lips away from the Shinigami and let out a frustrated growl as those lips ran up his neck with a seduction he'd not felt in years. "Stop it, Ichigo. What has gotten into you?" he asked as the red head pressed his teeth into his ear.

"Unfortunately, nothing yet," Ichigo said with a hint of laughter as his teeth scraped their way up the shaking Arrancar's ear. "You've honestly never felt this?"

"No!" Grimmjow snapped as fingers clamped around his hips in an all but delicate way. He was fighting a loosing battle that he wasn't positive his ego could handle.

Ichigo grinned, "I promise you will enjoy yourself." The words dripped off his tongue with certainty and the Espada knew he would go down with the train wreck that seemed to be Kurosaki Ichigo. But enjoy himself? That was nothing but the rambling of a punch-drunk teenager with raging hormones.

Grimmjow smiled, desperate to piss the boy off, "You don't have enough experience to make me enjoy myself."

"Fuck you," Ichigo snapped as he grabbed the man straight through his hakama and drug his short nails across the sensitive skin above his ass. "You will never want anything else after tonight."

"Then leave me the hell alone, because I want things that aren't you," Grimmjow retorted with anger and annoyance at the reaction his body was giving to the boy.

Dragging their lips back together in a flash of teeth and tongue, Ichigo began yanking at the blue haired Espada's clothing at breakneck pace. Before Grimmjow could even muster the fight to stop Ichigo, his pants were pooled around his ankles and the boy was on his knees. Yanking on the back of the Shinigami's bright hair, desperation set in as the man tried to get the hot mess off his erection.

"Fuck, stop it Kurosaki," he groaned with a hint of desire as Ichigo fought back and swallowed him almost completely. He didn't dare glance down as he felt his cock slide in and out of the boy's warm mouth.

Ichigo let the man's dick rest on his lips as he stared up and spoke slowly, "Look at me."

"No," Grimmjow argued as he felt his length swallowed again.

"Look at me," Ichigo commanded again, words slurred as he sucked on the man's painfully large erection.

The Espada only managed to let out a pitiful noise of defiance as he kept trying to tug Ichigo away and stared at the night sky.

"Fine," the Shinigami stated and promptly let the other's dick fall away from his lips all together.

Grimmjow wanted to let out a disappointed grumble but only managed to get out a surprised grunt as his world was turned upside down and he had his back to the grass. A large foot planted itself on his scared chest as he tried to wiggle away slowly.

"Don't move," Ichigo barked down at him with anger as he began peeling away his clothes slowly. The suddenly cold chill of the night hit Grimmjow's wet member as it lay on his stomach painfully. All he could do was lay prostrate on the ground and stare up at the body above him as cloth fell to the grass silently.

Stark naked and with a body that was perfect but still young, Ichigo straddled the man and set himself down across the other's hips. "What do you want, Grimmjow?" he asked slowly, lowering his lips against Grimmjow's in a devilish kiss.

"Not you," he spat out once he could breath again.

"Don't lie, your body is a terrible give-away."

Grimmjow had absolutely no retaliation to that fact because he could feel his aching erection sitting between the boy's cheeks.

"Do you want to just give into this and fuck me from behind or do you still need some coaxing?" Ichigo said with laughter in his voice as he reached behind his back and grabbed onto Grimmjow's still saliva coated dick.

"Fuck you," the Espada hissed in final attempt to stop the inevitable.

"Plan to," Ichigo muttered as he shifted his hips upward and rested the man's head on his entrance. Without moving his torso at all, the Shinigami glanced down at the obviously frustrated Espada and let out a short giggle, "You are going to hurt so bad."

"Fuck, I hope s-ofh," Grimmjow struggled to finish his sentence coherently as Ichigo slid down over top of his hard flesh in one movement. The only solace he got in the act was the sheer pain that streaked across the boy's face as he moved further along the length of his dick. But the expression vanished almost immediately and their lips crashed together again as Ichigo began rocking back into his hips over and over.

Sitting straight up, Ichigo planted a hand on the man's chest and the other on his own cock as his thighs tensed with the strenuous movement. Grimmjow stared up at the red head as his head began to swim into something he wanted nothing to do with. He wouldn't enjoy this. He couldn't enjoy this. It was disgusting, pitiful and extremely humiliating.

Ichigo groaned out into the night as a hand clamped down around forearm possessively. Glancing down, he felt pleasure spike through his body as he watched the expressions slipping across the blue haired man's face. They were those of pleasure and desire, lust and need. He was almost surprised as he was thrown off balance and tossed to the side carelessly, but Ichigo knew that it wasn't Grimmjow leaving. It was too late for that.

Grimmjow sat quietly, his head in his hands, sweat dripping across his brow and stinging his eyes. Ichigo smiled before crouching down on his hands and knees, lowering his chest to the ground and grabbing the meat of his ass with thick fingers. "Fuck me," he said quietly, one hand wrapped around his dick tightly.

"No."

"It's too late for this shit, Grimmjow, now fuck me or both of us are going to leave here tonight unhappy. Now get over here, I need you inside me."

The Espada rolled his head to the side with annoyance, but moved carefully toward the boy. Pleasure rang through his body as he slid back into the Shinigami's tight body, much to his frustration. Throwing his head back and gripping the skin over Ichigo's hips, he pulled back out slowly, trying to ignore the fact that the boy was tighter than anyone he'd ever been with.

"Hard. Fast," Ichigo muttered at he twisted and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of the blue haired devil's leg. He got exactly what he wanted, Grimmjow delivered with an almost immediate reaction as if he were desperate to get it all over with. Ichigo, however, knew better as he watched the man's face twist into concentration and pleasure.

Moaning loudly, the boy pumped at himself in tune with the Arrancar's thrusts, heat lancing through his body each time the thickness filled him completely. "God, don't stop, don't stop!" he gasped loudly as he began careening toward the edge of orgasm.

Grimmjow smiled, amused by the fact that it took the boy such a short time to get off. "Oh no, you got yourself into this and I have quite a way to go," he groaned in entertainment as he pulled out of the Shinigami and flipped him to his back. "I mean that too, quite a way to go."

Ichigo laughed, "Who said I was done after getting off once?"

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow said with anger as slid back into the boy and sank his teeth into the soft skin of the Vizard's shoulder. Ichigo sucked air through his teeth in pain as blood trickled across his chest and dripped into the grass. Their lips collided with a taste of metal and growing need. Sinking into the boy deeply and smearing the blood across his erection, Grimmjow began sliding his hand around Ichigo at double the speed of his thrusts.

"Shit," Ichigo groaned as his back arched and he pulled his forearm over his face.

The Espada smiled and pulled his lips across Ichigo's throat with heavy kisses. "Are you going to come?"

"Yes,"the boy gasped as white began creeping into his vision.

"Soon?" Grimmjow whispered into his ear but his answer was given in the form of a deep moan and hot liquid dripping across his fingers. "Hmm, already? Poor boy," he laughed, running his fingers over the boy's lips and forcing Ichigo to taste the mixture of blood and semen.

"Keep going," Ichigo muttered as he felt Grimmjow slowing the pace in the wake of his orgasm. "Keep going, I'm not done yet," he repeated.

A deep kiss followed and the man smiled, "I would hope not, especially since you were just so adamant on doing this."

"I still am, so stop talking and start fucking," Ichigo snapped before he was rolled to his side and his leg was wrapped around the back of Grimmjow's neck.

"Oh I am, boy. And I can guaren-damn-tee it that you aren't going to be able to walk tomorrow," he said with a grin as he thrust back into the teenager.

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next morning in his own bed. The sunlight was muted by the dark drapes that had been pulled at some time during the night, but he could still see the scene played out before his eyes and the night came rushing back to him.

He peered out into the dim room and glanced from the tall zanpakutou sitting against the wall behind his door and the one discarded haphazardly on the floor. A grin traced his features as he stared at the wad of bloodstained clothing that had been trashed in the corner upon their return and thanked his lucky stars that Rukia had moved out of his closet. He wouldn't have been able to talk his way out of this one.

The warmth that sat in the room and under the blankets was comfortable but different. Ichigo looked passed his chest and stared at the thick arm draped over his side at an almost jarring angle and grinned. It wasn't often that he didn't get his way, even if he did have to fight for it.

Grimmjow moved only slightly and pressed his forehead into the gap between Ichigo's shoulder blades without waking up. For about three seconds, the boy was glad that it was summer vacation and that his dad would be out of the house soon. But only because he not only needed a shower pretty badly, but he needed to get back on the teal haired demon snoring almost adorably behind him.

* * *

AN : Grimmjow always comes around to getting him some.

Review prease.


	20. Office Space

Before you begin, the chapters in correlation with their numbers are all jacked up because as my writing style has matured, I have went back through and deleted a lot of stories I found to be... less than literate. Not to say they were bad, just not as good as I usually write. Also, stories in later chapters are newer, so of course the writing is going to be better. (This chapter is a fairly new chapter slipped into spot one because I love it so much.)

* * *

Title : Office Space

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating : NC-17 (More sex for you guys, you should love me for this)

AN : Our boys are human today? Have a one shot from Ichigo's POV for once. Boy deserves some love too. Except he's not really a boy in this one. He's a man. An incredibly sexy man with a dirty, dirty mind. Because all boys are like that anyways, right? Jaykay ;D

* * *

I startled suddenly as an old manila folder came smashing down on my usually neat and tidy workspace.

"Shit, you scared me half to death," I gasped.

Grimmjow smirked, "Glad you are awake. Now I need you to get the plans for this project finalized or I'm going to tell the higher ups to start coming after your ass instead of mine."

"I still don't understand why I'm doing your work," I muttered.

"Because I'm already tied up in the Jericho Project, I don't need them tacking on another ridiculously sized project," he yawned his sadistic yawn, "Plus, with your name added to the list of engineers, do you know how quickly you can rise through the ranks?"

I just laughed at him. It was a half assed laugh, I knew what he meant by 'quickly.' After twenty or thirty of these stupid projects, I could maybe rise to Senior Development Staff on our floor. Of course, I was never good enough at ass kissing and underhanded manipulation that drove him to Executive status before his 30th birthday.

"I would much rather go home and-" I was promptly cut off.

"I don't care what, or who, you would rather be doing right now," he said as he began to leave the perch he seemed to have made on the corner of my cubicle. "Get this on my desk tomorrow morning with the completions on that sheet of paper or I am going to shove your head into a meat grinder."

"That certainly is pleasant," I said with waning interest in his strangely sexy voice.

I felt him then, invading my space bubble like he always does. It's not really sexual, but it's not really chaste either. Shivers always touch my spine when he does it. A rush of blood came barreling at my head. "I can get you a real office with a real view," he whispered into my ear from behind my chair. I had my eyes glued to the grids on my computer screen, trying desperately not to yank him down by that lime tie hanging over my shoulder and take him then and there.

I lied, I wouldn't ever take him. Anyone who has ever seen our interaction knows I'd put up a great fight, but I'd forever be the one on the receiving end of anything he threw my way.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Jeagerjaques," I halfway snarled at him. Just being around him made my blood boil in more ways than one.

"Fine," he said as he straightened his form. I almost sighed at the relief I had when he left my bubble. The beast I kept hidden away was safe, for now. "But get cracking on that shit, because I hate waiting."

He sounded so cocky saying those words to me.

* * *

It was my turn to startle him as I tossed the manila folder onto his desk. My neat handwriting was scrawled out in green Sharpie on the cover as the papers skewed and the rainbow disc slid out, lightly tapping his coffee mug as it came to a stop.

"Are you happy?" I smirked with crossed arms.

Grimmjow glanced at me through narrowed eyes before he began pawing through the papers. "What is on the disc?" he asked as he held it up and turned it from side to side. "Don't tell me you made me a mixed tape."

"Hardly, it is all the work I have done with the digital prints so far. I thought it may be of some use," I watched as he clicked on various files and folders, only spending mere seconds on each image that took me hours to create.

"Great stuff here, Kurosaki," he muttered through the hand his chin was resting upon. "Now park it, we have a lot of details to go over."

I sat down in his corner office as he picked up a stack of papers and walked toward the door. He kicked it shut with the heel of his foot and waltzed back over to where I was sitting. Leaning against his glass desk, he stopped movement directly in front of me. Our legs were almost touching, and I was suddenly so terrified I refused to move so that we wouldn't come in contact. I couldn't let my suddenly out of control hormones take me down that path.

He had begun to say something, but I wasn't paying attention to his words. Just the sound of his voice as his thin lips formed the words. The way his muscles flexed under the shoulders of his black button up as he waved the papers around and laughed at some joke he cracked. How when he ran his hands through his sky blue hair, several wisps and strands fell back into the exact same place.

Grimmjow slammed his hands together with a slap that echoed through my ears, snapping me out of my strange stupor.

"Kurosaki, would you pay attention?" he said with little concern.

"My bad, I just drifted off," I managed to spit out.

"I couldn't tell if you were staring off into space, or if you were watching me like an estranged stalker," he laughed again. It wasn't a laugh dotted with humor, it was a laugh filled with egotism and narcissism. He knew I was staring at his perfect body.

I couldn't stop myself. I'm not sure if it was the tone he spoke in, my driving libido or a strange combination of the two, but I stood up and took the half step toward his body. He stiffened then, at the exact second before my lips fell on his and I indulged in the one thing I'd been tormented with for months. We stood in the vicious lip lock for what felt like hours, neither of us moving to deepen the kiss, neither of us breaking away.

Finally, he set his hand down on my upper arm like a vice, twisting me away from his body. I stood between his bent legs, my face turned to the wall sized window as we both let our breathing calm.

"I-I'm sorry," I began sputtering like the terrified sheep I was. But he hadn't let go of my arm and I hadn't made any attempt to move.

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow spat at me as I felt a hand clamp down on the front of my shirt. Before my senses had really recovered, his tongue was in my mouth and my hands were under his shirt raking against the smooth skin of his back. He stood into a more upright position, and I felt so tiny standing so close to his size. Running hands through my orange locks, his fingers felt like something I could get used to every morning.

He started walking, pushing me backward toward the door. The broad expanse of my back slammed against the polished surface as he reached over and clicked the lock. I'm not sure how it happened, but we awkwardly tripped over each other and ended up crashing to the floor. Grimmjow was hunched between my open legs, trying desperately to unbutton my dress shirt without pulling his lips away from mine. He managed to get about four buttons done until he was frustrated and just gave up. I had already pulled his tie from it's resting place and tossed it to the side.

A moan rang through the room as he moved those sinful lips to my neck and palmed my growingly painful erection. I shoved him away from my body and traded positions with him. Seated above his hips, I bit down on the edge of his ear as I let myself fall deeper into the heat of the situation. I didn't take my time with his perfect black shirt, I just ripped the thing off and flung it across the room. My hands were moving on their own as they traced his perfect chest, stomach, hips, lower. He groaned into my mouth as I reached under the constraining pants and grabbed his-

"Jesus fucking Christ-" I managed to say into his mouth as I let my hands move against his cock.

"Thanks," he muttered as he reached down and pulled his belt out of it's place. With every piece of clothing that was tossed off to the side, I lost myself even further into whatever it was that we were doing. I'm not sure if I was taking out two years of frustration on him or if I was diving into some unknown fantasy I thought I could never have. Whatever it was, I was throughly enjoying myself as he moved his mouth downward and cast a warm, heavy breath against my dick.

I screwed my eyes shut with a groan as he swallowed me. Just when I thought he couldn't do any better, his tongue flicked against the tip and slid down my length as if I were a melting popsicle or something. Melting isn't that bad of a term to use though. I slowly vanished into his mouth as his throat closed down on my head, driving me closer and closer to an edge I wasn't sure I wanted to be at. Yet.

I yanked his head away from my cock by the back of his hair, grinning stupidly at the sight of him wide mouthed and dripping with something that was a mix of saliva and precum. I pushed him to his back and slid my finger into his mouth. He greedily licked and lapped at them the same way he had just done to my aching sex. With my lips pressed against his and my wet fingers pumping at his dick, I smeared whatever I could around his head in an attempt to make it less painful for myself.

I was almost terrified to let him fuck me, I'd never had anyone nearly that big before. But I was so desperate to feel him inside me, I just gave up and lowered myself on him. God, I'd never felt pain that satisfying before. I'm certain that I'll never feel it again, the sensation of being ripped apart but feeling complete at the same time. I slammed my head against his chest and let a scream build up in the bottom of my chest as he pushed deeper inside me. Grimmjow's long, bony fingers shoved themselves into my mouth the second before I let the scream rip through the room, we both knew no one could see us like this. Fucking on the floor in the corner office.

The pain ebbed slowly and the fleeting feeling of need came rushing back into my limbs. We went at it like porn stars for the next who knows how long. Before I knew it, he was slamming all the way into me from behind as I moaned into the plush carpet.

I was pressed against the glass window with one foot planted on the floor, the other wrapped around his ass as he drove into me and I left bleeding scratches down his back.

I had my legs thrown over the arms of his desk chair as I rode him and he sucked at my collar bone while running his calloused hands across my dick.

I was lying on my back on top of the cherry finished book shelves in the corner with my head draped over the edge at a jarring angle as I tore at my hair and he dug his short nails into my thigh.

We managed to make it back to his streak-free glass desk in a fury of wet, sloppy kisses and deep gasps for breath. I stood at the corner of the table and pulled a leg flush with the edge, leaving the other planted firmly on the floor. His sky eyes touched mine and he shot an eyebrow upward when shifted my hips downward to give him a better view of just what he had been doing to me for the last twenty minutes.

"Please," I muttered against the glass as he grabbed his dick and moved toward me. I absentmindedly pushed all the papers I spent the entire night putting together right off the edge of the desk in my attempt to grab something solid. After going at it like that for a few minutes, I managed to get both feet on the floor while he held onto my arms and fucked me from behind.

We slowly sank to the floor without stopping our dance. The smell of sex was oozing into my nostrils, setting my limbs on fire with every thrust he pushed into me. Every single muscle in my body ached with a burn that told me I needed to be screwed like this more often. My face was pushed into the soft carpet as he drove into me again and again. The emptiness I felt as he pulled out was deafening until he fell back into me moments later.

I screwed my mouth shut in an attempt to muffle the moan reverberating through my body as he clamped his hand around my dick and pumped at what felt like double time compared to the thrusts he was driving into my body. His thumb was skillfully running against the bottom of my head as he moved his hand, pushing me into a place where I couldn't return from.

"I..." I was having a hard time speaking, every other sound that came out was unintelligible nonsense.

"Tell me what you are going to do," he said as his free hand clinched my hip like a vise. His voice was dripping sex but still calm and collect. I was immediately in awe.

"Going... cum..." I didn't even understand what I was saying anymore.

I opened my eyes to see what I had only imagined in my wildest dreams. Above me was an incredibly gorgeous sex god, driving into me with his head thrown back and a clenched jaw. Sweat was dripping across his chest in tiny rivulets, his hair was damp with the heat of our prone position. I stopped thinking clearly as I returned my gaze to the floor and fell into the seconds before you let go completely. Just as he let a groan rip through the room and pressed into me for the last time, I came with a deeply satisfied moan.

We sat, frozen in time for at least forever. Not moving, just reveling in the feeling of having every thread of your body suddenly back in tune with the rest of the world. He finally pulled out of me with a disgusting squishing noise and I made a sour face at the feeling of having sweat and semen running down my legs.

We cleaned up everything in silence, occasionally catching each others eyes as we dressed in the brightly lit room. Just as I finished straightening my tie and he tucked the last bit of his shirt in, the giant frame descended from the floor above on the opposite side of the window. The cleaning man smiled a giant smile and waved to us happily before he ran his squeegee across the glass.

"Good thing he waited a few extra minutes to start today," Grimmjow laughed suddenly. "That would have been really awkward for you."

"Me? I think it would have been awkward for both of us," I said as I watched the man scrub at the smear we left on the window, unknowing that he was on the wrong side of the glass to fix the smudge.

"Naw, I don't get awkward," the teal haired man laughed at me as he returned to his chair and began straightening the papers I screwed up.

I scratched at the back of my head, racking my brain for what I should say.

"Kurosaki, I think all the details have been taken care of, could you return to work so I won't have to explain why we are paying you if you can't get anything done?" he asked me with a teasing smile on his lips. He stood and came to the opposite side of the desk. As he laid a hand against the small of my back and reached for the door, he laughed. "Might want to wear something with a collar for the next few days."

My hand shot up at the bruised skin at the base of my neck as he let a breath dance across my skin slowly. The all too familiar chill ran up my spine again as he left a nip on my ear and pulled the door open. The cool blast of an air untainted with the scent of lust and sex danced under my nose and I felt him smile.

"I'll see you soon, Ichigo."

* * *

AN : My pen0r is hard. But seriously, this is probably the hottest one I've wrote, maybe with Scars being it's only real rival. I'm damned proud of myself for this one.

So, uh. Send me a review before you start fapping.


	21. Nocturne: Office Space II

Title : Nocturne (Office Space II)

Rating : NC-17

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo

AN : Was asked for a sequel / continuation of Office Space, so read that one again since it's been a bit. Although I don't really think you need to read it again since they don't rely on one another. Whatever, thanks to dieFiend for this lovely idea that I completely stole. ;D

Also, you are welcome for updating again so soon. I am spoiling you all.

* * *

I was pissed at shit. I had awesome plans for the night that were completely and utterly destroyed by the lovely words that fell from such brutally perfect lips.

"Kurosaki, office meeting tonight," he said as he invaded the bubble I liked to keep around myself.

"I have things to do," I spat out as I typed away on the old keyboard sitting in front of the outdated computer.

He snorted, "Not anymore you don't, I think it will be in your best interests to go."

"I highly doubt it is that important, shit!" I cursed out as the N key stuck for the twentieth time in just the passed hour. "Get me a new fucking computer and I will show up!"

"Done," the blue haired man said as he smacked me in the side of the head with a folder and began to walk out of my cubicle. "Make sure to bring that feisty attitude tonight, you will need it."

"I'll feisty you, right in the ass with a spiky wooden pole," I grumbled under my voice as he walked away with that cocky attitude that pissed me off so bad.

Of course he came through though, and when I came back from lunch there was a brand new computer sitting on my desk like a sore thumb. Whoever had set it up fucked up my business though, which really pissed me off. But at least the N didn't stick.

I sat through that damned meeting of his and halfway through realized that I didn't really need to be there. This was yet another ploy by Grimmjow Jeagerjacques to get in my head and I was determined to not let him win this time around.

"Alright, we are done. Everyone go home," he said finally, his head in his bony hands as he stared down at the papers all over the conference table with disgust. "Kurosaki!" he barked out right before I left the room. I was so close, I just wanted to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Stay, I need to have a word with you."

The red-headed asshole from the cubicle next to me grinned, "Busted. Told you not to steal pens."

"Shut the fuck up Renji," I just wanted to punch him in the face. This job gives me anger issues, apparently.

The door creaked closed on its own slowly as the clock hit ten and the lights began shutting off. "Flip the switch or we will be in the dark," Grimmjow sighed as the area outside the glass walls darkened quickly. Determined to not be left alone in the dark with this demon of a man, I pounced on the switch as fast as I could. I was all too aware of just what he was capable of as it was defined by the last time I had been alone with him.

Still got a raise out of me when I thought about it from time to time. He knew how to fuck, that was for sure.

"Stop stealing shit out of the copy room," he said with a smile.

"I wouldn't call it stealing, I just need more staples than normal people."

The blue haired man sighed, "Then just let me know you need a higher usage bracket, it's not that hard to get that sort of thing when you are in my position."

"Fine," I watched as he stood up slowly and began fixing the skewed papers all over the table.

Blue eyes pierced mine suddenly, "What are your plans for the evening?"

I felt a blush creep across my face and I inwardly cursed myself, "Nothing anymore. I was going out with the guys for pool and beer and tits but you went ahead and ruined that for me."

"Is that so?"

"There wasn't even a fucking good reason for me to be here! None of that shit pertained to what I do at all," I halfway yelled at him in anger.

"Oh, there was a reason you were here," he smirked as his legs straightened and I stared at him stupidly as he began wandering around the table with only one mission in mind.

"What was that reason, so you could make me miss my evening plans?" I snarled at him. I knew what was happening long before he thought I did.

Grimmjow smirked that sinfully delectable grin and responded in that voice. You know that voice, the one that men use when they have set their sites on something they shouldn't have. "The reason is because I wanted you here now, so that I can bend you over this table. So we can streak up the glass and give the cleaning crew something to do for a change."

He was invading my bubble again, but I didn't move away. I just let him push his fingers through my hair as hot air crept down the back of my neck with a seduction I'd never known save for with this man.

"I won't let you," I said quietly as lips dragged across my skin slowly.

He laughed softly, "Yes you will," he muttered into the empty room before letting his body press against mine. I was on fire and it was annoying. I wanted him to take me right at that second, but I didn't. Not because I was afraid I would get into trouble or would get special treatment, he hadn't shown me any yet. No, I just didn't want this man in my life, he was a bother that I didn't need around. I didn't need him hovering in my space and telling me to come to meetings I didn't have any right to be in.

Of course, all of these things go to the wayside when he moves. I view everything like I am in a drunken haze when he puts his hands on me. The lights were out suddenly and I was being shifted backward as our tongues lashed out and the pants of desire became desperate. He was pushing me up and over the edge of the beautiful glass covered cherry conference table that probably cost more than the rent I paid in a month. God, what was I getting myself into?

Grimmjow began pulling at the tie around my neck, his long fingers working their way through the knot with years of experience. My legs were wrapped around the backs of his thighs as I tried to kick my shoes off rather awkwardly, but I didn't care anymore. My blue tie covered up my vision in a blur, but I hardly noticed. The black pants that I always thought made me look the best were gone and I didn't even realize it until his hands were leaving their mark up my legs.

"Slow down," I gasped out, blinded by the silk wrapped around my face.

"No," was the only thing I heard before my back hit the cold glass surface of that beautiful table. God, it was so cold but I could barely feel the goosebumps that ravaged my skin.

He was a whirlwind. Grimmjow knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it: Don't give them time to retaliate. It was a dirty way to play but he never went after things he couldn't have. I knew that I was just another toy in his playboy life but I felt strangely comforted by the skin pressed against my own and the teeth that pulled against my jugular.

I was lost just as quickly as he began to take complete control of the situation. The evening was nothing but a vivid blur in my memories, but it was one of the best times I'd had. Grimmjow pressed a thumb into my mouth while his other fingers rested in my sweat-soaked hair as he pushed into me. As always, he was painfully large but not so obnoxiously huge that I didn't enjoy myself.

The table never warmed up either, leaving my body burning between his skin and that sheet of ice as he fucked me. I had a hand planted on the surface underneath my body and another yanking at his damp hair. He grabbed my thigh and wrapped it around his neck, letting him move even deeper into me. Every time he glanced into me, I felt my body getting closer to that release I suddenly needed so badly.

He wouldn't let me go so easily though. Grimmjow prides himself in being a man that knows how to please, no matter the situation. And please he did. Our bodies untangled so suddenly that I was confused and the cloth hindering my vision wasn't really helping at all. My face was pushed against that cold glass and a massive hand locked onto the back of my neck almost painfully as he nudged my feet apart and slid back inside.

And here I thought he was all talk when he so boldly stated he wanted to bend me over the table. I couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped and almost echoed through the empty room.

"Ah, fuck. I love making you give me those sounds," he groaned with a laugh as he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled so that my face was finally free from that freezing glass. I wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up, that those moans and those gasps weren't his to keep. But I was too lost to say anything.

He was hitting me in all the right places and he was touching me in all the wrong ways. I felt filthy, but in a good way. I could feel the sweat running down my back as his dick filled me again and again. Grimmjow took about three seconds to pull out, push me up on top of that damned table again and wrap my ankles around the back of his soft hair.

Then he did the worst thing I could have imagined at that moment. He slowed down to a pace that was mind-numbingly lethargic. I just wanted him to fuck me but he was moving at a pace that made it seem like he _wanted_ to take his time. Like he was actually _enjoying_ himself, like he was making _love _to me. It was disgusting.

Although, it could have been a plan of his because I ripped that tie off from around my eyes and stared up at him for about point three seconds, almost startled by the egotistical grin plastered across his face. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed, twisting him off balance and flipping him to his back.

I glanced down at his body as I straddled him. Rivulets of sweat were running off his chest and I caught a glimpse of the most brutal looking scar I had ever seen. Was that there the last time we fucked or was I so lost then too that I missed it? That wouldn't surprise me, he is great at what he does.

My interest in his ravaged body was ebbed when he grabbed the back of my head and yanked my eyes back up to his. "I know it's a nice view, but lets get on with this," Grimmjow said with that narcissistic grin.

I didn't say a word. It might have been because I really didn't have anything to say or because I had too many things to say, but all I did was grab his dick and guide him into me. That cocky grin was still on his face as he slid into my body but he had thrown his head back and grabbed onto my hips so hard that they would leave marks for days to come.

I rode him like it was the last time I'd ever see his body in the prone state it was in. He was groaning under me and I was getting closer to release. His hands were running over every part of my body they could reach. My back, my legs, my hair, my chest, my dick, my ass.

"God, just like that Ichigo," he moaned out, that cocky grin exchanged for a face full of concentration. I continued to rock my hips back against his as his fingers moved against my dick. It was over for me, there was no way I could stop this dance we were in. I don't think I ever wanted to stop, but that wasn't something that could happen so easily.

He came first, I could feel him twisting underneath me as his body jerked and his teeth ground against each other. Just as his back arched against that cold table, he pushed so far into me that I didn't even have to move to get off. I just needed his dick pressed hard against all the right places and I was done. It was, easily, the best time I've ever had during sex. I came with such an intense satisfaction that I probably would manage to not even think about sex for a week.

I watched him with disdain as he ran a finger through the cum that was dripping off his chest and pooling on the table. Grimmjow is an interesting character, to say the least, because as I watched him smile and suck the salt and sex off his fingers I realized I needed more of him. Well, not needed. Just wanted more. I enjoyed watching his face screw up as he came into me. I enjoyed the disgusting things he did and the way he made them look so natural and sexy.

He ran a hand through his hair and sweat flipped off the ends of the strands. I had yet to move as I stayed with a hand planted to one side of his head, gasping for breath but not daring to get closer to him. He was still in me, everything becoming a stickier mess with each second that passed.

"You are going to have to get up eventually," he laughed with a quick wink.

"Not yet," I said slowly as I sat up and glanced out the glass walls that wrapped around two sides of the room. And, I froze unable to react at what I saw.

Grimmjow noticed my sudden change in demeanor as I stared out of the room in horror. "What is it?" he asked quietly, "Don't tell me it all just sank in as to what you just did."

"Oh no, I knew exactly what I was doing," I said quietly, suddenly feeling extremely naked and wildly exposed in the empty office.

"Then what is wrong?"

I watched as the door on the far side of the main office space snapped shut, "I think we might have a big problem," was the only thing I managed to say.

"Like what, you have to give me something to work on here," he laughed.

I glanced down at him and pulled myself off his still hard dick. How did he do that? I will never know. Not the point. I stumbled around the side of the table, legs not quite wanting to function properly, "I think someone saw."

The blue haired man didn't react at all. It almost seemed as though he vanished off the face of the earth and just left that sinfully gorgeous body draped naked over the table. I put my boxers back on and waited for him to do something. I was almost completely dressed by the time he seemed to snap back out of it.

"We are going to be fine," he said assertively, finally moving himself off the table and looking around for his pants. I tossed them across the glass topped piece of furniture and he pulled the tie out of the pocket and scraped the remains of my release off his chest with his wildly expensive tie like he had no problem with dropping a hundred bucks on a new one.

"What makes you think that?" I snapped at him as I shoved my own tie into my pocket and buttoned up my shirt.

He grinned, "What makes you think this is the first time I've been caught doing this?"

I knew I was just another toy in his playboy life, but I guess I never really realized the depths that it reached. I began running down a mental list of everyone that worked in the office and knew off the bat that there were 3 men and 8 women that were probably attractive enough for his standards, but only a few of those I deemed interesting enough for him to get involved with.

"Don't kill yourself over that one," he laughed as he smacked me in the back of the head and finished pulling his beater over his stomach. "It was a joke. Sort of."

I watched as he tossed his dress shirt over his shoulder and stuffed his stained tie into his pocket, letting the skinny end stick out haphazardly. He stood beside the door and held it open with his foot as I watched him intently.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked with annoyance.

"Yeah, sorry," I said quickly as I forced my feet to move. My whole body was sore, but in a good way. A relieving way. A frustrating way.

I could feel him following me as we weaved through the cubicles in silence. He had such a smothering aura around him and I found it harder to breathe. The entire elevator ride down from our penthouse office in the sky was wildly uncomfortable as we stood on opposite sides and I just stared at my scuffed shoes. We looked so ridiculous walking out of the marble lined lobby with my shirt halfway un-tucked, halfway un-buttoned and a tie hanging out of my pocket. Of course, he looked just as stupid with his shirt tossed over his shoulder and his hair tousled.

"Goodnight, Janice!" he said with a wave to the woman sitting behind the desk who blushed and smiled.

"You too, Mister Jeagerjacques," she almost giggled before she shot me the nastiest look I have ever received.

He pinned me to the side of my car as I moved to open the door and pushed his lips against mine, making me melt all over again. He tasted like salt and the cigarette he just lit, "I will see you in the morning," the man muttered with sex dripping off his words before walking away to climb into his Mercedes parked in the back of the lot.

I did see him again in the morning, but it wasn't in my cubicle and it wasn't in his office. It wasn't in the supply closet and it wasn't in the hallway. It was on the 65th floor, in an office with the most beautiful view I had ever seen. Of course, the view was sort of ruined by the situation I was stuck in because of a certain blue-haired man.

"I heard the cleaning crew had more to do that usual this morning, Grimmjow," the grumpy old man behind the desk spoke to the windows.

Grimmjow snorted beside me, "Oh, probably."

"I also hate meeting you like this, Kurosaki," the deep voice said.

"Either way, it is nice to meet you," I said stupidly, my brain not really functioning correctly.

He turned around and stared at us. Me, with my head hung in shame and Grimmjow, with an arm tossed back over the seat. He made me feel like I shouldn't be so nervous, but I couldn't help myself. We were going to have our asses handed to us at any second, I had no idea how he was acting so calm.

The old man sighed, "Grimmjow, I can't believe I am having this conversation with you again," he grumbled in frustration.

"Then let's not have it again," Grimmjow laughed.

"I am only having this one because you now have an official complaint filed against you."

"Really? Who filed it?"

"You know I can't tell you that," the man sighed.

"So, what does this mean?"

"Well, since this is the first actual complaint against you, I have to slap you with a warning," the man said slowly, "You too Kurosaki. And both of you need to look over the policies on inter-office dating."

"We aren't dating though," Grimmjow laughed.

"Damn it Grimmjow!" he snapped suddenly, "Take this seriously! You get a suspension on the next complaint and I am bound by policy to terminate you after that. I can't afford to lose you over something this fucking stupid."

"Aww, old man got a soft spot?" Grimmjow said with a sarcastic childish tone.

"We are done here. The two of you aren't allowed to be together without supervision behind closed doors anymore," he said with a sigh. "Now get out, both of you. I am sick of your shit, Grimmjow. You need to stop doing this, I let it slide when it was nothing but secretaries and mail girls, but this one is rediculous."

I stood up and walked to the door, face burning with the permanent embarrassment of getting caught with my pants around my feet, literally. I held the door open and waited patiently for Grimmjow to follow me out but he wasn't quite done talking yet.

"Honestly, why wasn't it that cute girl I have answering the phones downstairs? I have seen her swoon over you," the man said with pure sincerity.

Grimmjow laughed, "She's got a jacked up face. Hire me some hot girls if you want me to fuck them."

"Then why this one?" the other said quietly enough that I almost couldn't hear.

"I dunno, boss," Grimmjow said with a sigh, "Maybe I am getting old. Maybe I want a change of pace. Fuck, maybe I actually like this one enough to keep him around."

"Either way, no more closed doors or you're going to get in trouble and I won't be able to save your ass."

"I can manage that one, boss."

Grimmjow stared at me as we walked down the hallway in silence. Our eyes caught each other awkwardly and I shied away, desperate to hide the confused hurt I was feeling. What did he want? Just how many times had he been in deep shit for this?

"You realize the whole floor is going to be on fire with this scandal, right?" he asked me with a laugh in his voice.

"I don't see why you think this is funny or amusing."

"It's not, I just don't let it bother me. You haven't been here long enough to know how it works but you will get more friends out of this if you just ride the tide and laugh it off," he said while punching the elevator button.

"I can't afford to lose this job over you," I spat at him with venom.

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I make the boss a lot of money and neither of us are going anywhere with how easy it is to sweet talk him," he laughed.

The elevator dinged and we climbed inside. "Either way, I am done with this," I snapped as I slammed my finger down on our floor.

"Oh? And why do you say that?"

"Because I need this job. And I am sick of you using me the way you are, I am not a toy!"

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as the doors began opening. Embarrassingly enough, the woman that works two cubicles down from mine walked passed just as Grimmjow laid a kiss on my forehead and walked from the box with a smile on his face. He gave a wink to her and she quickly stared daggers into me as I sighed and rolled my eyes in annoyance. But little did anyone know that just having him that close for just that tiny sliver of time, I was already half hard. Fuck Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

I knew that I was nothing more than a toy in his playboy life, but I never understood just how far that truth reached.

* * *

AN : Oh yes. Only proofed once, sorry about any mistakes. I am getting lazy in my old age.

Review.


	22. Cold

AN : I'm experimenting a bit here.

* * *

Cold.

Why was his body so cold?

Anger.

Why was he so angry?

Death, blood, sweat, fire.

The smells crept into his senses slowly, painfully.

Crying.

He could hear crying, it sounded like a woman's sobs.

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki-kun! I don't know..."

The voice trailed off into more agonizing sobs.

The sound of violence against despair.

He'd heard that sound before.

Grimmjow, Grimmjow was here.

That smell, that anger, that fear.

Grimmjow was here.

"Wake up! Kurosaki-kun!"

The sobbing woman wouldn't stop.

Frustration, pain, defeat.

Despair.

Raising a hand to his chest, Ichigo froze.

The hole, it was gone.

Where was the hollow?

Why hadn't it come?

The weeping continued.

Fingers ran through the blood smears quietly.

The sky, it was blinding.

"Inoue, help me."

Startled, the crying stopped, replaced with panic.

"You are awake!"

"Help me!"

Choking, he was choking.

Blood, he was choking on blood.

Choking on his own blood.

Blood that shouldn't have been in his throat.

How did he lose?

Why hadn't the hollow come?

Anger, he could smell anger.

It was palpable, vile and disgusting.

Warmth, it was spreading through his limbs as his vision was stained orange.

"Help me," he repeated again.

And again.

And again.

Strength, it was coming back into his limbs.

Grimmjow, where was Grimmjow?

"Grimm-"

"He is fine."

Inoue was lying.

He knew Inoue was lying.

He couldn't smell the violence.

He couldn't hear the sadness.

"Grimm-" he repeated.

Standing, he could stand.

Rage.

Fury.

Death.

All he could see was death.

"I am sick of you," the monster spoke through dead eyes.

Ichigo smiled.

Teeth ripping across pale skin, Ichigo smiled.

"Is he dead?"

He needed to know.

"He never had a chance," the words came with boredom.

Vehemence.

Crying, was he crying?

Angry, was he angry?

Ulquiorra realized his mistake as the toothy grin reappeared.

Eyes black and gold, smile plastered quietly across smooth features.

The fourth realized his mistake far too late.

Pain.

Ichigo felt pain.

The hollow felt nothing.

The hollow drove Ichigo onward.

Ulquiorra flinched as the black katana ripped through his rib cage.

Smiling, Ichigo yanked the katana further east, tearing into meat and bone.

Violence.

He could smell violence.

Blood.

He could taste blood.

Was it his own?

Did it belong to the fourth?

Crying, the woman was crying again.

Sobbing, the woman was sobbing again.

Blood, the blood wasn't his.

Crying, the woman wasn't crying.

Sobbing, he was sobbing.

Clutching the mangled body in his arms, he could taste blood.

Blood, it wasn't his blood.

Tears, they were his tears.

Violence, he could smell violence.

Anger, he could hear anger.

Death.

He could taste death.

Stained crimson, Ichigo let his half naked frame cling to the mutilated body.

Screaming.

He was screaming.

Eyes stained black, he rose slowly.

Smiling, Ichigo threw the katana across his back and moved toward the desert.

The hollow had come.

Ichigo left his sanity sitting next to the desecrated corpse with blood-stained blue hair.

Smiling, the hollow glanced back at the woman.

Sobbing, the woman was sobbing.

Anger, death, fear, remorse, love.

She could smell death.


	23. Desire in the Destruction

AN : OH LAWD. Is that some _highly_ unbelievable humiliation via sex toys and BDSM? Yeah it is.

This is your fair warning. I only did this shit to prove to myself that I could, so too bad if you don't like it.

* * *

Agony could aptly describe the way the red head felt. Anger and arousal were some other words that Ichigo kept seeing flash through his mind. But to understand why he was sitting in chemistry class absolutely writhing in frustration, you would have to go back about forty minutes to study hall.

Ichigo was practically failing chemistry. He didn't understand anything that was going on in class so he skipped out on seventh period study hall to head down to his teacher's classroom and ask for help. Although most would consider the boy's intentions good, something else lurked beneath the surface that wasn't so pure. Out of all the words to describe their relationship, adulterous liaison could be the most correct.

He had sat next to Grimmjow in the empty classroom, watching in bewilderment as the man scribbled more notes and interjections on the homework that Ichigo hadn't understood. To his dismay, on several occasions he had caught himself staring less at the words on the paper and more at the way the man moved. How, when Grimmjow placed pen to paper, he pressed too hard and the muscles in his forearm bunched tightly.

The blue haired man hadn't been real keen on the idea of helping the struggling teen. No, he was more apt to work on grading the massive stack of papers that had been piling up for weeks. As he traced his way through formula after formula, he realized that Ichigo wasn't paying attention in the least. No, the teen was watching _him._

"If you're gonna come in here and bug me when I've got shit to do, I'm not gonna waste my time," Grimmjow said, letting the words spill out with anger and vehemence.

"I'm sorry." He hadn't known what was running through the boy's head, but a bright red blush had crept across his face.

But it wasn't the last time he caught Ichigo looking anywhere but the paper. No, Grimmjow caught him several more times staring at various parts of his body. The man was finished as their eyes met after the red head had spent a good amount of time just gazing at his jaw line.

"Since you can't seem to keep your eyes where they need to be," the man purred, letting a finger run across the boy's face, "I'm going to have to punish you."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo apologized for the eighth time, "I promise it won't happen again." He froze up as the man turned and pressed his knee into the boy's thigh.

"That's what you said the last four times, Kurosaki," the silky voice sent shivers through Ichigo's body. "I don't consider myself a patient man, so you can imagine how hard this has been on me."

Grimmjow let his thumb trace over the trembling lips, a sudden desire hitting him as the boy responded almost sinfully by grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh. He was going to lose his job over the little monster, but for some reason it didn't bother him.

"If you'd like me to leave," Ichigo started to say as the thumb ran across his bottom lip with hunger.

"Oh no, I think I'm just going to have to punish your inability to take my class seriously," Grimmjow whispered.

Before Ichigo knew what was going on, his back was against the wall and the man's hands were clawing their way down his body as their lips fought for supremacy. Completely dominating and aggressive, Grimmjow had taken over the situation almost immediately, leaving the teen painfully hard and desperate for more.

Ichigo knew he should have fought back, argued against the circumstances and put a stop to the whole thing. But Grimmjow had moved everything to a place that made Ichigo wonder what else would happen. He needed to know more as the older man pulled the tie from around his own neck before snapping open the boy's shirt, one button at a time.

"Sensei, please stop," Ichigo moaned before Grimmjow pushed him backward against the giant desk at the front of the classroom.

"Oh no, Kurosaki," the smooth voice resonated, "Now that I've seen the way your body reacts under my touch there's no way in hell I could stop myself from enjoying this."

The world went dark for Ichigo as the silk tie was wrapped around his eyes, blocking out his ability to watch the other man's actions. He groaned out in annoyance as lips touched his again, distant and teasing as they brushed against his own but didn't move deeper. A hand wrapped around his dick through his uniform and he could feel breath trickling down across his neck like steam.

Grimmjow smirked as he twisted the boy around and bent him over the desk, pressing the teen's chest flush against the cool surface of the wood desktop. In such a helpless position, the boy looked positively pitiful, the usual defiance and attitude wiped clean from his face. No, the only thing wrote across his features was desire with a touch of fear, the two things that got Grimmjow going.

"W-what're you doing?" The boy's voice was almost trembling as he desperately tried to hold onto the last bit of resistance he contained.

Grimmjow lowered his body over the teen and pressed his lips into his ear. "I'm going to fuck you, but not right away. Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes, I might try and enjoy this."

Ichigo's entire body tightened as he heard the desk drawer open and close, anticipation building quickly in his limbs. Something hit the desktop with a hollow thud before hands fell against his straining erection again. Slowly, so very slowly, Grimmjow began unbuttoning the uniform pants, pressing his own erection against the teen's ass. Ichigo almost gasped out in pleasure when his pants slid over his thighs and pooled around his ankles, Grimmjow's large hand finally wrapping itself around hard flesh.

He could hear Grimmjow's nails scraping the desk as the man picked up whatever it was he had set on the top. Lost in the feeling of having fingers pumping away at his screaming erection, Ichigo hadn't even noticed that the man had been nudging his feet further and further apart. No, the only thing he was concentrating on was the sensations of having skilled hands rubbing him into a frenzy.

"Clench those teeth," the man said quietly. Just as Ichigo opened his mouth to ask why, he felt the cold intrusion slamming it's way into his body. Not even two seconds after the teen's body had adjusted to the feeling, Grimmjow had twisted it on and Ichigo was moaning in a pleasure induced streak of temporary insanity.

"Fuck you," the teen groaned, jaw clamped shut and fingers grasping the edge of the desk with white knuckles.

"Hardly, now get on your knees," Grimmjow said, grabbing the back of the boy's head and pulling him away from the desk. Every time Ichigo's body shifted in the least, the vibrating toy slammed against his prostate and just pushed his body further into ecstasy. His knees slammed against the hard floor and Grimmjow let a grin rip across his features as the boy grabbed his dick, swallowing it in one fluid movement.

Unable to help himself, the man wrapped his hand around the back of the teen's head and pushed, shoving his cock down the other's throat clear the hilt. Instinctively, Ichigo gagged deeply, his muscles clamping down around the man almost violently. Grimmjow refused to release the boy, throwing his head back with a deep groan as Ichigo tried to fight the intrusion with his tongue.

"Play with yourself," the deep voice growled, "But if you let yourself get off, I'm going to make your life a living hell." Wincing as saliva fell across his chin, Ichigo did as he was told. With one hand on the toy in his ass and the other wrapped around his own dick, he began pumping in time with each other. The much needed relief caused a muffled moan to seep out of the depths of his chest, sending vibrations coursing through Grimmjow's body.

Just knowing that his teacher was watching every movement he made, Ichigo moved closer to release with every passing second. The dildo he was using was smaller than the dick in his mouth and he wanted the size invading his body, but he wasn't one to complain. He pushed the toy in further, letting it vibrate against his prostate, sending him into a downward spiral.

Grimmjow pulled on the back of the teen's head, yanking his mouth away from his erection and smiling at the string of saliva and precum that resulted. "Stand up and bend over that desk before you get yourself off."

Blindly, Ichigo moaned out in annoyance as he moved his hands away from his dick and set his chest back down on the desktop. The cool surface was a welcome sensation against the fire racing across his skin as Grimmjow slowly pulled the vibrator out of the boy's body, leaving him twisting in lustful agony. Just as he set his hands down on his own straining erection, Grimmjow snatched them away and pinned them behind his back.

"Not so fast, Ichi," the man muttered the pet name, sliding into the teen slowly. Ichigo cried out at the pain, the man was so much thicker than the toy he had just been using. Gradually, Grimmjow slid into the tight body, struggling against the screaming muscles as he moved deeper and deeper until he could go no further.

Ichigo screamed out loudly and twisted as the man slammed into his prostate suddenly, heat lancing through him clear to his toes. To shut the teen up, Grimmjow reached up and pulled the blindfold down, uncovering his eyes but looping it around his mouth and gagging him into silence. Light pouring into the boy's vision, blinding him for a second as he adjusted to the feeling.

His nails were digging into his palms from the shear force of pleasure that was resulting from having Grimmjow pound into him over and over. With his feet splayed and his face pressed against the homework he still didn't understand, Ichigo screamed out against the fabric making his mouth dry as he came painfully close to getting off time and time again. Frustration began building in his limbs as Grimmjow wrapped his hands around the teen's balls and tugged lightly, keeping him from coming and causing an extreme amount of discomfort.

Staring down at the struggling, humiliated orange haired boy writhing under his grasp, Grimmjow thrust harder. Watching the movements Ichigo made, as subtle as they were, sent the man over the edge. Burying himself completely, he came as far into the boy as he could. Ichigo stared up at him over his shoulder with a downright pathetic look as the man let himself fall out of the teen's body.

Opening the desk drawer with a devilish grin, Grimmjow held up the glass plug so that Ichigo could see. Sheer terror crossed the red-head's features as he began to fight against the hands holding his arms behind his back. Shaking his head in desperation, Ichigo tried his best to wriggle away from the over powering man but failed time and time again. His face contorted as the man slid the glass into his body, despair and hatred seeping into his blood as he realized his own gratification was a long way off.

"Put your clothes back on and go sit in your seat," Grimmjow whispered into his ear, letting his breath drip across the teen's skin. "Class is about to start. If you're a good boy and can hold that in all period, then I'll let you get off. But if you can't manage to keep it in, I'm going to have you do board work in front of your whole class so they can see the cum stains dripping down your legs."

Ripping the gag from Ichigo's mouth, the man waited patiently for a reply. "Yes, Grimmjow-sensei."

"And I know you sit in the back, but don't you dare think about playing with yourself," the man spat as he pulled his pants back on and tucked his shirt back in.

Painfully, Ichigo tugged his uniform back on and slid his trembling fingers over the buttons before gathering up his papers and moving toward the back of the room. As the bell rang and noise began erupting in the hallway, he quickly shifted his rock-hard erection to a more agreeable position and sat down. Clenching his muscles around the glass object lodged in his body, he squirmed in his chair to get as comfortable as he possibly could.

The door slid open and his classmates began piling into the room, laughing and talking as they fell into their own seats. Grimmjow caught his eye at the last second with a sinister smile and a disgusting wink as he began putting graded papers down on the student's desks.

"What the hell, Ichigo?" Keigo asked suddenly, smacking his hand across the teen's back. "Where were you in study hall, I needed help with my English homework."

"Oh, yeah, I was getting some help with my chem homework," Ichigo muttered, shifting around in his seat in discomfort. "You know I'm already failing this class."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. You know you were off in some dark corner with Orihime-chan," Kiego mocked.

"Hey!" Inoue said with a red face.

Grimmjow walked over and held a paper in front of Kiego's face, "Before you tease him about getting help on his homework, maybe you should try for a better grade yourself."

"Sixty! What the hell, I studied hard for this one too!" the brunette whined, collapsing in his chair. "What did you get, Ichigo?"

"Eighty-two."

"What the fuck!" Kiego shrieked, "Have you been doin' extra credit or something?"

"Not really."

"What's your secret?"

"Everybody, sit down and shut up," Grimmjow barked as the bell rang again, saving Ichigo from the constant stream of questions.

Agony could aptly describe the way the red head felt. Anger and arousal were some other words that Ichigo kept seeing flash through his mind. His muscles were so tightly bunched that his body was still on high alert, screaming for release. Every time he could feel the plug slipping, he would have a slight panic attack and tense up, pulling the toy back into his body and sending pleasure waves rocketing back through his limbs.

With his dick still hard and his senses still dull, he floated through the period with things on his mind that weren't chemistry. He didn't take any notes, just wrote random words on the paper to convince himself that he was at least trying.

"Kurosaki!" the deep voice said loudly.

"W-what?" he asked, suddenly startled out of his daze.

"Come on, I know you got this one on the homework right, get up here and show everyone what you did."

Ichigo could feel the anger coursing through his body as he stood up painfully and tried to discreetly shift his dick to an unnoticeable location. Hard to do in a school uniform. Even harder to walk normally with something shoved into your ass and every pair of eyes in the room on you. He wobbled to the board on unsteady feet and felt a tiny drip of juice slip down the inside of his thigh. Grimmjow wasn't particularly helping the matter any by blatantly staring at the teen's raging erection as he scribbled across the board.

Obviously the pain, anguish and general torture gave immense pleasure to the man, because after class was over and the room had emptied, Grimmjow slid the door shut and clicked the lock.

"Strip."

Ichigo always did as he was told, removing his uniform for the second time that day and letting it hit the floor in pools of cotton. The fight to keep his muscles wrapped around the plug was a loosing battle and he could feel his body giving out as the teal haired man watched the teen with predatory eyes.

"Lay down," the man commanded, cocking his head in the direction of the desk at the front of the room. "And don't touch yourself until I tell you to."

The cool surface was inviting, calming the fever Ichigo had developed from overworking his body. He struggled to keep his hands to himself, finally resorting to wrapping his fingers through his sweat dampened locks. Grimmjow moved around the desk, opening the drawer and pulling out the vibrator he had been using earlier.

"Fuck yourself." Flipping it on and running the tip across Ichigo's stomach, the man grinned. Chills ran through every inch of Ichigo's body as Grimmjow reached down and pulled the glass plug out of his ass, letting hungry eyes rake across teenage skin. The red head flipped over and sat on all fours atop the desk, wrapping his hands around the vibrating toy and sliding it into his body slowly. Quickly and without hesitation, Grimmjow pressed the glass against the boy's lips, forcing him to lick the sweat and semen from the toy before dropping it back in the drawer.

Ichigo set his face against the wood topped desk and began stroking his dick as he slid the vibrator in an out of his body at a slow pace, taking the time to enjoy the sensation of finally being able to relax his muscles. Sticky cum slid out of his body and ran down the inside of his thigh as Grimmjow wandered over to the chair in the corner and sat down for the show. Ichigo could feel the teal eyes raking his skin as he fucked himself, pressing the toy into his body as far as it could go.

Occasionally, he would catch glimpses of the older man sitting back, watching with hungry eyes. Indulging in his every move, viewing the boy as nothing but a form of entertainment. With a hard dick and sinful desires, the man sat still and just watched, not wanting to ruin the boy before he got a few more uses out of him.

Pleasure raked through the teen's body as the pulsating object ran against his prostate. Holding the vibrator against that sweet spot, Ichigo jerked himself off at a fast pace, desperate to attain the satisfaction he had been looking for. His jaw clenched and his toes curled as white spots exploded behind his eye lids and he came so hard that his mind went blank. With the vibe still pressed against his sensitive nerves, his dick didn't go soft, much to his dismay. Grimmjow walked over and yanked the toy from his ass before setting his finger down in the mess of cum.

Wrapping his lips around his thumb and licking the taste from the flesh, he smirked and pulled Ichigo's eyes up to his own. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ichi," he murmured to the quivering boy. "Don't forget to clean up before you leave."

"Yes, Grimmjow-sensei."

AN : Oh yeah. Totally unbelievable.


	24. Asmodeus

Title : Asmodeus

Rating : T (bloooood)

Characters : Grimmjow x Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Aizen

Theme : Angst

AN : Asmodeus is one of the seven princes of hell. Obviously, he is the prince of lust and those said to fall into his twisted ways will suffer a life time in the second level of hell.

* * *

Blood stung his eyes as it cascaded over his brow, dripping from his cheek bones onto his pale chest. Hands bound behind his back and stripped of his zanpakutou, Ichigo felt angry and naked as he kneel before the ex-captain in the great hall. The only solace he could find was the fact that the sixth espada was lying prostrate on the white washed floor next to him.

"I'll kill you for this," the shinigami muttered beneath his breath, earning a bloodstained grin from the blue haired animal.

"You'll never get the chance now," Grimmjow laughed, coughing up fresh crimson, staining the perfect floor.

Ulquiorra stood in the corner with his arms crossed, staring at Ichigo with wide eyes and a bored expression. He had caught them when he was assigned to an intelligence mission to the real world.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" the deep voice drawled from above the two helpless men.

Grimmjow laughed, the noise vibrating through the empty room. "Not at all."

Moving swiftly, the fourth espada crossed the room and wrapped his hand around his comrade's throat. "Insolent fool, answer him properly."

"Or what?" Grimmjow coughed. "You gonna kill me?"

"Only if Aizen-sama permits me to."

"Then bring it on. If enjoying a good fuck is a crime, I'd be dead a million times over."

The fingers tightened, but Ulquiorra said nothing further.

"Either way, let the kid go," Grimmjow mocked, sputtering through the choke hold. "I can't say I didn't do anything short of dragging him into this unwillingly."

"Ichigo," Aizen said quietly. "Are you here unwillingly?"

"Of course."

"So everything that Ulquiorra showed me, you would count as rape?"

"Yes," Ichigo muttered with a slight hesitation.

"Even as you moaned his name and told him to move deeper?"

Red crept across the boy's cheeks as he shifted his vision back to the floor and screwed his lips shut. He could feel Grimmjow's grin seeping into his skin from across the room. The bastard didn't give two shits what happened to either of them.

"Ulquiorra," the man said with a tired voice. "Do what you want with Grimmjow but have Ichigo transferred to Szayel. I'd like to figure out what fuels his Hollow."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Ichigo watched helplessly as the fourth espada snapped his wrist to the side and sent Grimmjow headlong into the concrete with a sickening thud. A foot slammed down on the side of the man's face, pinning him to the cold floor as Ulquiorra pulled his zanpakutou from it's resting place.

"You gonna make me suffer?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

"I haven't decided quite yet."

"Oi, Kurosaki. Should he make me suffer?" the man called.

"A thousand times over." Ulquiorra's stunning green eyes met chocolate for a split second as Ichigo's lips formed the words. He was certain that if the cold hearted arrancar could actually smile, he would have at that exact moment.

"You heard the boy." Without hesitation and without remorse, the scrawny man grabbed a fistful of bright blue hair and yanked skyward, exposing the thick neck covered in bruises. In one fluid motion, the sword was ripped across skin, flipped clean of blood and sheathed.

Blood poured onto the floor and soaked into the white jacket as Ulquiorra released his head and let the body slam into the concrete again. With calm, calculated steps the fourth pulled Ichigo to his feet and motioned for the boy to follow. Risking a backward glance just as he vanished from the room, the shinigami saw the pathetic body. With a smile tore across his features and his face sitting in his own blood, Grimmjow reached out. No voice came out as his lips moved, only a disgusting gurgling noise and he slowly drowned.

Ichigo knew that he would be forever tormented of that last moment they shared together. He would never know if Grimmjow had been reaching out to him, whispering his name or if he had been welcoming the devil. Not that the two were far from each other anymore.


End file.
